Eon Chronicles: Eonic Harmony
by Gold the Fox
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Tails's longtime friend Gold investigate an energy source coming from a hideout of Eggman's. What happens there is the beginning of a whole new adventure for the three. Read as the trio makes new friends with the ponies, finds out why Eggman had a portal to Equestria, and even a little love ensues. Rated T for language and blood, but not a lot. Contains OC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Incident

**Hello readers! My name is Gold the Fox and this is my first fanfiction, called Eon Chronicles: Eonic Harmony :D SO in my profile you can find out information about my OC Gold and the theory of Eon energy. Please go there for info on that stuff. In my profile I also said that I am taking a risk for my first fanfic, and if you can't already tell, it's a crossover! Kind of a dodgy way to start my fanfiction "career", but I like a challenge :P so yes it's a Sonic and MLP crossover. One thing I should tell you is that I am not 100% familiar with the MLP world but I do have a basic grasp on it. If I get anything wrong or you have questions don't hesitate to ask! I might need to ask you guys for questions that I need help with. Without, further ado- oh wait, disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and company or any aspects of the Sonic universe. Those are Sega's property and likewise I do not own any MLP characters or aspects of said series, those belong to Hasbro. I do however own Gold the Fox, Ionia, the idea of Eon energy, and anything affiliated to Eon or Gold the Fox as I have created said things. I also own this plot.**

**With that out of the way, let's get this going!**

* * *

><p>"Sir, we have been defeated numerous times, and even when we had one of our greatest armies, technology, and weapons the hedgehog and friends have defeated," a robotic voice said, with no emotion.<p>

"Hmm," a man's voice pondered. "For once I agree, every time I try to do something that pesky hedgehog and his pesky friends ruin it! Especially with that new fox around, there's no way to get anything done."

The man wished he lived in a new world, hell even a new dimension, than the hedgehog lived in. Somewhere he could actually rule with little to none resistance. He asked himself how he was going to get control and power from the planet with no resistance. He then realized he had answered his own question.

A metaphorical light bulb appeared above his head,"I got it! We have been here so long trying so hard to gain control and we can't, so why don't we just move!"

The robot voice buzzed back, "Move to where sir?"

"Why not a new world, or better yet a new dimension! With my intellect, I can create some sort of portal to a new dimension!"

"Sir, haven't we tried that with Earth?"

"Yes, but his will be different. I've investigated this idea before, and I know just the place to do it. Somewhere peaceful and calm, ready for me to take over!"

With that the hefty man went to work on a huge project to teleport to the new dimension. This project however, was going to become bigger than he ever imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>Without further ado…<strong>

**Gold the Fox presents…**

**The first book of the Eon Chronicles,**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter One**

**Unexpected Incident**

* * *

><p>Another beautiful day. Just like always. Our blue hero was laying on top of Tails's house just watching the beautiful blue ocean in the atmosphere called the sky. The sky looked sort of like an ocean of itself with the puffy white clouds being the foam from the crash of a wave on a shore. To say the least, it was one of the most relaxing and slowest things he had done in three months. And he hated it.<p>

"Tails, you wanna go out for a run?" Sonic asked the fox, who happened to be working in the workshop next door.

Tails came out the workshop with goggles on and gloves with grease all over them. He had been working on another plane of his, since he had tons of free time. He was trying yet again to work a Chaos Emerald into his power supply, with little luck in the past attempts.

The fox moved his goggles up to look at the hedgehog. "Sorry, Sonic. I'm just too busy right now, we can afterwards, ok?" And with that he went back to work.

Sonic sighed and went back to watching the rolling clouds in the sky.

"I wonder if I can convince Egghead to do something, just to liven it up." Sonic said with a chuckle, obviously bored and wanting to do something.

"Sonic, you know as well as do, that you really don't want that to happen. Last time was one of the closest times Eggman has got to actually succeeding. Maybe he's done or something, but whatever it is I'm glad he's been gone for a bit." Tails said while soldering something the plane.

"True, but c'mon! We had him beat easily. Beside it'll be easier for us now, because we got Gold." Sonic said with a hint of displeasure in saying Gold's name.

"For once, you actually complimented him." Tails said with a chuckle.

Sonic realized what he actually did and had a displeasured face, "I'm gonna head to Gold's house for a bit. Be back later."

"Why are you going to his house?" Tails asked surprised.

"I gotta make up for the compliment."

Tails laughed at his remark and Sonic zoomed off to see what the arctic fox was doing.

At Gold's house, Gold was practicing some attacks on his backyard tree, nothing to strong or he'd knock over the tree. The past months had been laidback for the crew. There hadn't been any attacks from Eggman in three months and only small public problems, the usual burglary or fight which was easily solved by police force. Like Sonic, he preferred action more than just sitting around doing nothing. The new free time he had did allow him to train more and do more work on his first plane, the Eon Force-7. He was thankful for this time but something seemed fishy, even though anything that Eggman did or, in this case, didn't do was always fishy. He had another feeling that something big was going to happen. He had this feeling 3 months before, and turned out to be true. Eggman had pulled out all the stops with the best technology and weaponry he ever had. It turned to an all-out war between the two sides with heavy losses and injuries. In the end, Gold and company put Eggman back in his place. The cost was high and was known as one of the closest attempts Robotnik ever got to conquer the world. Thinking these thoughts, Gold went to grab a drink of water he had prepared since training took quite a bit out of him. He heard a sonic boom come near his house and smirked. He threw the water out of his cup into the air and sure enough it hit Sonic in the face as he came running to the backyard.

"AH WATER! IT BURNS!" Sonic yelled as he shook off the water from his face, while Gold stood there smirking.

"Ha, ha, ha so funny aren't you?" Sonic said with sarcasm and annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, yes I am." Gold said with a big grin of satisfaction.

"Anyway, Tails is busy working on his plane so I decided to come here, just for kicks."

"Wait, for your kicks, or my kicks?" Gold asked knowing he had pranked Sonic once again.

"Again funny." Sonic said sarcastically. "You, uh doing anything?"

"Just finished training a bit, with all this free time on my hands."

"That's something I wanted to bring up, isn't it odd we have all this time?"

"Isn't everything odd when it's normal around here?" Gold asked sarcastically.

"That's true but isn't it-"Sonic's words were cut short when Gold interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…" Gold stuttered. He had detected a large amount of energy somewhere far away but for them, a relatively close distance.

"What is it? Spidey sense is tingling?" Sonic said comically.

"No, huge amount of energy was just used somewhere. Quick, we gotta get to Tails's place to check on where." Gold said with a more serious tone.

Sonic nodded and the two raced off to the fox's house.

Tails had been thinking about what Sonic said, it had got rather boring around here hasn't it? All he had been doing is hanging with Sonic and Gold and mostly working on machines and his plane. Eggman hadn't threatened anything for a while and actually started to worry. Was Eggman planning something big again? Just as the thought arrived, two streaks of blue light had arrived at his workshop, one blue being lighter than the other.

"Tails we have a problem. Just felt a huge surge of energy." Gold explained.

I guess I was right about my suspicions, Tails thought to himself. He quickly threw his goggles off and did the same with his gloves, only throwing them in a shallow sink. The group of three followed Tails to his secret lab hidden in his house. They went to the living room where Tails flicked a switch on a small tableside lamp. The lamp didn't light up, but a subtle sound of a door sliding could be heard in the kitchen. The three went into the door which actually was an elevator. Tails input a code to make the elevator doors shut and then went down. The ride was very monotonous because it took at least two minutes to get down to the lab, all while convenient elevator music played in the background. After the wait was finished the door slid open to show a huge hangar-like room, filled with machinery used for who knows what, some computers, a living area of some sort and a workbench with piles of blueprints and sketches for upcoming inventions and ideas. The three were the only people who knew about the splendor of the place and they were the only people with the code to open it. The three walked on past some machinery that looked terribly complicated and some computers with hundreds of thousands of coding that no one but Tails could possibly understand. At last the came to a high-tech looking table, with buttons and all sorts of gizmos on the sides and a leaf green square in the middle for projecting holograms. Tails pulled up a 3-D topographic map of the entire region around them. In a second a beeping dot appeared in an area in a dense forest.

"There it is." Tails pointed out.

"Hey, that's where one of Egghead's old hideouts used to be. He must've regrouped to there after the war." Sonic spoke up.

"Finally, something to do!" Gold exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Let's do this!" Sonic said with his classic smirk and thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>Evergreen Forest, Oct 7, 18:25<strong>

The team of three easily found the bunker, it was easily seen against the green and brown background of the shady forest. They quietly opened the steel door and proceeded with caution. They went down some steel steps into a corridor with, surprisingly, no guards. The security cameras also seemed offline and no security lasers or anything of the like could be seen. The group relaxed a bit knowing this but still kept their guard up, expecting an ambush. Tails had his high-tech tablet with him tracking the original source of energy. As they walked down the hallways, Sonic kicked a rusty can and startled Gold. Gold overreacted and shot the can with a quick and powerful blast of Eon energy. Tails rolled his eyes at his overreaction and Sonic held in a fit of chuckles and laughs. Gold had shot daggers with his eyes at Sonic (**A/N Or however that saying goes…)** and Sonic just smirked at him. They had arrived at a large circular room with a huge machine in the back. There was a circular ring in the middle with tubes going from it to some machines and all connected to a capsule of some sorts. In the capsule was a glowing cyan light, the glow of the cyan Chaos Emerald!

"The 4th Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed and was about to grab it from its capsule. Gold quickly grab his arm before doing so.

"It may be a trap. We gotta do this carefully." Gold whispered.

Gold walked to the table at the middle of the room and took a mug from it. He then went back to the emerald. He slowly put his hand to the emerald and was about to switch it and the mug.

"Can we hurry this up, Indiana?" Sonic said impatiently.

Gold looked back at Sonic for his surprisingly good joke and gave a small chuckle. He returned his attention to the task at hand. He quickly grabbed the emerald and put the mug in and anticipated an alarm, but none came. He turned back to the other two and smirked while tossing the emerald up and down.

"See? If you are careful like me, you'll be surpris-"Gold's speech was cut short by a loud alarm and the shutting of the large steel door behind them.

"You just haaaaaad to talk, didn't yah?" Tails yelled over the alarm.

The base around them started to shake, the place was being blown up! The three had nowhere to go and were stuck in that room. The front of the room started to blow up and several pieces of shrapnel flew toward the group. Tails and Sonic managed to avoid it but Gold had some pieces of metal and glass stuck in his right leg. While the group worried about the shrapnel being shot at them, the ring behind them opened. The ring was filled with a strange fluid looking substance that swirled and spun but it wasn't a liquid, it was indeed a portal. The emerald they had removed was what was keeping the portal inactive. Tails flew past the other two, having no idea what pulled him in. Sonic looked back to the portal and lost focus of the shrapnel and one piece of metal lodged itself into his right arm. The sudden pain made Sonic fly back into the vacuum the portal had created. Gold stood his ground the best he could. He quickly looked down on his leg to see it already bleeding from the multiple pieces of shrapnel. The base was being blown up quickly and violently and Gold had nowhere to go but through the portal. He closed his eyes and stopped resisting the vacuum and let himself be carried through. The rest of the hideout was destroyed and the final thing to be destroyed was the portal machine itself. The base was destroyed, and Tails, Sonic and Gold were gone.

Gold opened his eyes to see a world of spinning colors and shapes as he was being teleported to who knows where. After a minute of waiting, which Gold spent singing the elevator music that played in Tails's elevator (as it was quite catchy), he could see a light on the other side. He went through the other side of the portal and saw the sky. He looked down and froze like a classic cartoon character would.

"Oh so this is how Sonic feels every adventure." Gold sighed.

He then proceeded to fall into what looked like a dark forest and on impact was knocked out due to the impact.

Sonic had the same experience in the teleportation stage and impatiently waited for his arrival. At long last, Sonic saw the light Gold had seen and also appeared in the sky over a dark forest.

"This again?" Sonic yelled on the way down.

He also landed and was knocked out cold.

Tails waited as well and saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When he came out of the rift the portal had created, he looked down and was high above what looked like a town.

"I knew Sonic's entrance of falling out of the sky would be passed to me someday." Tails sighed.

The velocity he was falling was too much for him and he couldn't control his tails to stop his descent. He was coming very close to a building. He closed his eyes and crashed violently through the roof of a building. Before he became unconscious, he looked around and saw books everywhere high to low, obviously a library. He then became unconscious due to his nasty fall.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! That does it for Chapter One! YAY! I will try to update every weekend or more likely on Fridays. And make sure you read my profile for info regarding my OC! If you read thank you for soooooo much for reading. And for you hungry MLP fans, don't worry all in due time. Please leave a rate and review to this first chapter if you can and I will talk to you guys next chapter!<strong>

**EON OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2:Waking Up and Seeing

**Hello again readers, and welcome to another chapter of Eonic Harmony! First of all, I would like to thank werewolf lover99 for reviewing last chapter! Thanks man, means a lot to me! Onward with the story! Oh wait, disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and company, they belong to Sega. I do not own anything MLP related, that is owned by Hasbro. I DO own Gold the Fox, Ionia, and the Eon energy and anything relating to the energy. Also, this plot is mine.**

****Onward!****

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 2: Waking Up and Seeing…Talking Ponies?!**

* * *

><p>Gold woke up about 10 minutes after his fall and looked at his surroundings. The forest he landed in was dark with oak trees covering the sky. Some rays of sunlight were able to get through the canopy, but it was mostly dark. Leaves covered the ground and an array of colors.<p>

"I need to see what forest this is." Gold said to himself.

Gold was about to get up but was quickly brought back down by a pain spike in his right leg. There were still fragments of steel and glass lodged in his leg from the explosions, and it was still was bleeding. He looked for something to wrap around his leg to slow the bleeding so he could take the pieces out. Nothing big enough to wrap caught his eye. However, there was an obvious answer, his own tails. He took one of his light blue tails and wrapped it around his leg to slow the bleeding down.

Good thing I got three of these, Gold thought to himself.

He then wondered why the wounds were as bad as they were. Normally the Eon energy around him and in his blood would slowly heal the multiple wounds and his blood should have slow naturally at the first notice of the wounds. However, that was not the case. He tossed the thought aside for now and focused on the debris in his leg. He grabbed one of the pieces and prepared himself for the pain to come. He pulled it out slowly, biting his tongue. He got it out and breathed a breath of relief as he threw the piece at a tree. He proceeded to take out the remaining pieces, being extra delicate and slow with the glass piece so it would not fracture in his leg. The bleeding had not been as bad as it was due to his tails putting pressure to it. After all the pieces were out he scooted over to one of the trees to use it for leverage. Gripping the tree, he got himself to stand. Off to the side he saw a broken branch, and took it to use for a cane of sorts until he got medical help. Suddenly, his ear twitched to a noise coming up, and _fast_. He quickly proceeded to hide behind the tree he was using as leverage. He peeked over to the clearing he had fallen in. He could see the shadow of something, but nothing solid was there.

"Hello?" a voice rang out. "Anyone there?"

The voice sounded strangely feminine to Gold and he waited there in fear of an attacker. If his body wasn't naturally regenerating from Eon, then something was amiss and he feared his Eon attacks would be nothing. After a couple more seconds the figure continued on without detecting Gold. However, the shadow moved particularly fast. Gold thought about this but shrugged it off. Gold then looked a little closer at his surroundings and found in the distance a gravel pathway. Using the stick as support he hobbled his way toward the path, wondering who the person or thing that called out and why his Eon energy was not working to heal him.

* * *

><p>Sonic woke when a leaf landed on his head. He woke up startled and discovered it was just the leaf. He looked at his environment.<p>

Great, forest, forest, forest, forest, Sonic thought to himself.

He had no idea where to go, there was no visible path and no people to ask for directions. So, he thought for a second, and then pointed toward a random direction,

"That way." he said to no one in particular.

And with that, he did the thing he did best, he ran.

* * *

><p>Tails woke up on a couch. He woke up in the library he saw before he blacked out. He looked up and saw the he made in the roof of the library. The weird thing was that through the hole he was able to see leaves. The library was actually made of a tree. In the room, there were shelves with books, tables that had some books on them, and chairs that, you guessed it, had books on them. He could also see that there were a flight of stairs, meaning there was another part to the library. Then he remembered something. He had landed on the floor, how was he on the couch?<p>

"Is anyone there?" Tails asked nervously.

"Oh great you are awake." a voice from nowhere came.

Tails looked around for a source of the voice with no avail

"Down here." the voice said with a hint of annoyance.

Tails looked down and saw a small purple and green dragon with eyes that were green like emeralds. Tails was taken aback by this talking dragon.

"I think I hit my head harder than I thought, I'm starting to see things. Weird things." Tails said with confusion.

"Hey, I didn't say 'Oh look at this weird mutant alien thing', did I?" the dragon answered with some sass.

"Oh so I'm not crazy. Well, uh, what's your name?" Tails asked.

"Name's Spike." Spike said with an outstretched hand, offering a handshake.

"My name is Tails," Tails said, shaking back. "Are you the one who helped me when I fell?"

"No that was my friend, she's getting some things from the store." Spike said.

Tails looked at him with a small 'o' formed by his mouth.

"You two sure have a lot of books around here." Tails said, deciding to make conversation.

"Yah, she does a lot of reading and studying. I think she has read all of these, about 3 times each." Spike said.

3 time each, Tails thought to himself, impressed. This girl must be pretty smart if she read all of these, Tails thought to himself.

The two then made more conversation talking about what Tails was ("I'm not a freak alien!"), and other topics about the library, which Tails learned doubled as Spike's and the girl's house.

"Spike, I'm home!" a female voice rang from downstairs.

"I'm up here, talking with the alien!" Spike yelled back with a smirk to Tails, and Tails just glared at him.

Tails heard footsteps come up, in fact multiple footsteps. When Spike's friend arrived upstairs, Tails's jaw dropped. It was no person, no other dragon, it was a lavender unicorn (**A/N Yes she is a unicorn for this story) **with a dark indigo mane with a purple and dark pink trail. On her flank was some sort of marking, it being a magenta star with other stars behind it. To be very frank, Tails was absolutely shocked.

"Glad you're awake. I'm Twilight Sparkle." the unicorn said with a warm smile.

"Um, I'm Tails, and you're the one who helped me?" Tails questioned, also surprised the unicorn known as Twilight could talk.

"Yes, that was one nasty fall you had there, fell straight through the roof when I was studying. I just helped you up onto that couch and put some bandages where you got some splinters from the roof." Twilight explained.

Tails then noticed the multiple bandages on him where wood had embedded itself because of the fall.

"Thank you for helping, but, no offense, how did you get me on this couch?" Tails said, pointing to the couch.

"Well it's difficult to explain, so I'll just show you." Twilight said.

With that, Twilight's horn glowed purple and Tails was surrounded by a purple aura. Twilight picked him and held him in the air. Again, Tails being amazed is an understatement. Twilight giggled a little at the fox's amazement. Twilight then lightly put him back on the couch.

"That's amazing. How did you do that?" Tails said, wanting to know more.

Twilight blushed lightly at his curiosity,"It was just simple levitation magic."

Wait, Tails thought, talking ponies, talking dragons, and magic? Why was there a portal to here at the base, Tails wondered. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you just relax here." Twilight said nicely.

This pony sure is friendly, Tails thought.

"Um, Spike you might want to get those wraps and bandages ready, we got another one." Twilight said, coming up the stairs.

Behind her was Gold, lightly bleeding from wounds on his right leg.

"Tails, thank Eon I found you!" Gold exclaimed then grimaced at his pain.

"No, thank Celestia." Twilight corrected.

Twilight and spike then proceeded to treat Gold with proper care and treating his wounds. Gold told Twilight and Tails his story of him falling and what happened after.

"So after following the gravel pathway and came across a little cottage where I met another pony. She told me to come here knowing you would be able to help." Gold explained.

"That was Fluttershy you met. I'm surprised she talked to you, she's normally really shy." Twilight said.

"She was when I asked for help, but once she saw me hurt she opened up." Gold said.

"So why are you guys here in Equestria?" Spike asked.

Gold and Tails explained about Robotnik, the energy signal and the portal to get here.

"Speaking of that," Tails said. "Sonic still hasn't turned up."

"True, normally he'd be running around annoying me, I kinda like it without him, how about we pretend he didn't come?" Gold said with a grin.

Tails just smacked upside the head for saying that. Just then they heard a boom.

"Found him." Gold said simply.

Sonic burst through the doors and ran into Gold.

"Great, found you guys, I got a problem, and it's right behind me." Sonic said quickly.

Twilight, Gold and Tails looked out the door to see a dragon coming in toward Ponyville. And it wasn't a Spike kid of dragon, no it was big.

"Ooooooh, that's not good." Twilight said with worry.

Gold readied himself for combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray another chapter down! Next chapter, more action, more suspense and more ponies! Please leave a review if you can, thank you for reading if you did, and as always<strong>

**EON OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: On Fire

**Helloooooooooooooooo readers! It is me, Gold the Fox, here to bring you another chapter of Eon Chronicles: Eonic Harmony. Time for the first action in the book :D But first, let's see who reviewed!**

**Tatiana Aponte: Hey! Thanks for reviewing, released this chapter early just for you! And thanks for favoriting me and the book! Here's a cookie!**

**Guest: Thanks, means a lot!**

**werewolf lover99: Well, the reason is because in Gold's childhood he did stay with Sonic and Tails (because Sonic was taking care of Tails as a kid) but he only stayed for a little while. Gold just didn't really like his attitude and how he shows off all the time. They don't always hate each other, when the going gets rough (as you will see this chapter) the two forget all the past to save the future.**

**With that out-of-the-way, disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Tails, they belong to Sega. I do not own MLP. They belong to Hasbro. I do own Gold, Ionia, and anything related to Eon.**

**Made that disclaimer super short, so let's kick this thing off!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 3: On Fire**

* * *

><p>Damn it Sonic, you had to bring a fire-breathing, pony-killing, building-destroying dragon into the town, Gold thought angrily. The scaly creature looked at the fox preparing to fight it. Sonic was beside Gold also ready for a fight. The dragon was a deep purple with scales that covered its whole body, encasing it in an almost indestructible armor. It had wings the size of buildings, a long neck, and a mouth lined with sharp vicious teeth. The dragon then roared loudly at the group, getting some spit on Gold.<p>

"Not on the fur." Gold sighed under his breath.

The dragon breathed a spout of fire out of its mouth torching a nearby tree and almost setting the library on fire.

"So, you gonna attack us or something?" Sonic shouted at the creature.

The dragon noticed his shout and swiped at him with his claws. Gold let forth a barrage of Eon orbs at the dragon with little prevail. The dragon did feel it and spit a fireball toward Gold. Gold prepared to grab this ball by coating his hands in a layer of Eon energy, or else his hands would receive third degree burns. However, just as the Eon orbs did little to attack the dragon, the Eon protecting his hands did little to protect. Gold unknowingly grabbed the fireball, and felt the pain. He let out a curse but still threw the fireball back at the creature. Again, the creature treated it as a pushover and just hit it toward the sky. Meanwhile, Gold was attending to his burnt hands, cursing up a storm while doing so. However, this made Gold unknown to the dragon's claw about to launch him far away. The dragon hit Gold dead on and Gold flew miles away. Seeing this, Sonic started to repeatedly spin dash into the dragon's scale armor, trying to get a weak point. The dragon swung at Sonic, but he was way too fast to catch. Even though the dragon was occupied with Sonic, he bellowed out a plume of fire heading toward Tails and Twilight. Tails braced for the burning but Twilight had other ideas. She put up a magical dome around her and Tails. The flame wrapped around the dome in casing them in fire, but it did not penetrate the dome. The fire died down and Twilight looked at the dragon. She looked to her side and saw Tails shielding himself with his arms and Tails. She poked him with her hoof and Tails jumped. He looked around, looked at himself, and looked at Twilight with disbelief that he was not burning to death. He was about to say sorry, but…

"You're welcome." Twilight said before Tails even had the chance to say thank you.

Twilight redirected her attention to the situation on hand. Sonic still attacked the dragon with spin dashes and Twilight started to shoot purple orbs of magic at the dragon, speeding up the process of destroying the dragon's scaly armor. Meanwhile…

Gold had been flying in the air for a while now, waiting for the author to put him back in the scene. He was about to crash-land into the ground, but was caught by someo-pony. Gold was let down slowly on the ground. He looked back up and saw a sky-blue pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane and tail.

"Thanks, um…" Gold thanked her.

"Dash." The pegasus said. "Rainbow Dash, the fastest thing in Equestria!" Rainbow boasted.

Oh great, Gold thought, a pony that acts like Sonic, boasts like Sonic, and is fast as Sonic.

"Think you can take me back to the dragon?" Gold asked.

"Sure, hang on!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Gold grabbed her (**A/N whatever thought you are thinking, just stop now) **hoof and Rainbow zoomed toward the fight scene. When they were close enough, Gold let go and kicked with his heel onto the area Sonic and Twilight had been attacking. Rainbow also kicked the dragon in the face while she went by. When she went flying past the area she was going fast, almost Sonic fast, and Sonic looked on with amazement. The area of scales that Sonic, Twilight, and now Gold were attacking had cracked. A few more hits by Sonic's spin dash broke open a soft spot. Gold decided to seize the opportunity and blast a barrage of Eon at it. The attack was more effective than it had been with the armor intact and the dragon groaned in pain. It fell over, defeated. The townspeople started cheering, and Sonic and Gold were about to high-five, but then they realized what they almost did and put both their hands down. They simply just nodded at each other as a sign of respect for the others work.

"Hey Rainbow Pony, I guess you can call that kick you did a kick-by." Sonic said with a chuckle.

"I have no words…" Gold said to Sonic's pun.

The whole group laughed, but they were not aware that the dragon still had some energy left in him. With a last breath, he shot out a fireball at Twilight, as she was paying no attention to it. Gold was on the opposite side of the group and could see it clearly. He jumped forward, pushed Twilight out-of-the-way of the fireball, and punched it with his already burned hand. The others helped Twilight up while Gold sat up against a tree and investigated his hand. Once Twilight was up and brushed off the dirt from the fall, she went to Gold.

"You saved me…" she said.

"Yah I guess I did." Gold said while looking at his hand. "It wasn't much just giving you a hand." Gold joked as he raised his hand.

"Come on, let's go fix up your hand." Twilight motioned toward the house.

Gold got up and went into the house and everyone else followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the deep forest…<strong>

"Sir, it seems like there is a town on the other side of this bridge." A metallic voice informed the man.

"I know that you stupid machine, I did my research. What we are really going after is the capital of this place. That's where the leader is, and also where the power to take over is." The man informed.

"Sir, just to remind you, we have 3 Chaos Emeralds." The robot gave information.

"I am well aware of that, we attack in 2 weeks once the robot army is fully complete and armed." The rather round man said with a maniacal laugh.

**Back at Twilight's…**

* * *

><p>"So you guys are aliens or something?" Dash asked.<p>

"No, we just come from an alternate dimension. Technically we are aliens but also we live in the same world as you do, it's just that in our dimension something there are animals instead of ponies." Gold explained.

"Or it could be that evolution took place differently and we are actually in the same dimension as you, but evolution took a different path. We are all are walking, talking animals that have intellect but just have different traits like obviously different species, different forms or energy or magic and so on." Twilight explained further.

"All this science talk makes my head spin." Sonic said.

"Twilight I'm impressed, you know a lot." Gold complimented.

"I do a lot of reading, and you are smart as well." Twilight said with a small blush at the compliment.

"Yah, not as smart as Tails though. If you came to our world you would be amazed at the stuff he makes." Gold said while looking at Tails.

"It's nothing too big, just about 4 planes and multiple other inventions. I probably could've got us here myself." Tails said, now contemplating the idea.

The three had their own little conversation about science and other topics, however, the other two present had their own, well, argument of sorts.

"You were going pretty fast there Dash. Really fast." Sonic said.

"Pretty fast? I was going faster than anyone here." Dash boasted.

Obviously, Sonic had a problem with this. I mean what story DOESN'T have a part where Rainbow and Sonic arguing about speed. It's almost necessary.

"Whoa, whoa, hole up there pony. You may be fast but you aren't faster than me." Sonic said pointing to himself.

"Oh yeah prove it spikey hair." And with that they were out of the house racing against each other.

"Tails you owe me 20 rings when we get home." Gold said to Tails, who made a bet that Sonic and Rainbow were going to fight about speed.

"Yes he does." Twilight informed. "But now, you owe me 30 bits for the same thing." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Eon-er I mean-Celestia damn it." Gold said with a sigh.

"Anyway, how about while those two are racing, we go meet my other friends?" Twilight suggested.

"I would love to." Gold said.

And off they went to see other members of the Mane 6.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Yay another chapter is down! This one was fun to write because of the action. And if you look close enough you can see a hint of the book's romance. I'm planning on definitely two couples, but maybe the third. Also, the chapter is named this just because of the dragon's fire, the guys being "on fire" with those puns, and the little flame igniting between the future couple. Next chapter, MORE PONY GOODNESS. Next chapter is the chapter where I get to write about the most random and funny character of all time, and it's no mystery who that is. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed, please review if you can, thanks sooooooooo much for reading and as always,<strong>

**EON OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Others

**Hello readers! Time for another chapter of Eon Chronicles: Eonic Harmony! Let's see who reviewed.**

**Werewolf lover99: glad you like it! Happy I have a loyal reviewer here!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Thanks for favoriting and following the story, means a bunch.**

**BADA555W0RD: Hmmmm an OC request. Definitely thinking about adding him, just be patient for a chapter or two, gotta get through these introductory chapters. Also, no offense, but just an OC request with no review? Low blow man. I've seen you around on others story's so definitely want to add you. Maybe *cough* you can add *cough* Gold to one *cough* of your present *cough* future stories :P**

**Thank you all for reviewing. I hope I get reviewed by a certain reviewer/writer that is like on everyone else's story, fingers crossed. Again thanks for reviewing and with that DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and friends they belong to Sega. I do not own MLP they belong to Hasbro. I DO own Gold, the Eon energy, and anything else that has to do with Eon.**

**Just saying, prepare for the awesomeness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 4: The Others**

* * *

><p>"Actually Twilight, I'm getting a bit hungry." Gold complained with his stomach growling.<p>

"Don't worry, we are going to see one of my friends, and she owns a bakery." Twilight explained.

"BAKERY?!" Gold exclaimed, already drooling.

"Jeez Gold calm yourself over there." Tails said.

The three were walking to Sugarcube Corner, where one of Twilight's friends worked. On the way, they past many ponies. Most just glared at the two foxes, but some gave them a warm welcome and a thank you for saving the town from a dragon. They finally arrived at the colorful bakery. They walked inside and heard a bell ring, which rang every time someone entered the bakery. Gold heard somepony running from the back room.

"COMING!" the pony yelled.

A pink pony with a darker pink man and tail ran from behind the counter.

"HIIMPINKIEPIEIHEARDTHATYOUSAVEDTHETOWNFROMTHEDRAGONANDITWASAWESOMEANDOHMYCELESTIAYOUHAVETHREETAILSISTHATEVENPOSSIBLE?" the hyperactive pony lightly shouted.

"Nice to meet you too…" Gold said with a chuckle.

"If you didn't hear her Gold, this is Pinkie. She works here for the bakery." Twilight explained. "She also throws tons of parties."

"Oh my Celestia that reminds me I gotta make a welcome party for you guys, I gotta get everything ready, GOTTARUNCYABYE!" and with that Pinkie ran off to start planning a party.

"Wait, can I get something…" Gold's voice trailed off as his hopes for a delicious dessert were running off to start a party.

"She is a bit, um, how to put it lightly, crazy?" Tails said.

"Yah she is, that's why we love her." Twilight said. "Anyway, let's go see one of my other friends."

"But my stomach…" Gold whined as they went off to see another one of Twilight's friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

The two racers were huffing and puffing after the very cliché race.

"I think…I barely…beat you…" Rainbow said.

"That's a…lie…I won…" Sonic said back.

"Oh yah…rematch…to Sweet Apple Acres…"

"I don't even know…where that is…but okay, you're on…"

And with the two speed demons started another cliché race to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Twilight, Tails and Gold…<strong>

"So…hungry…" Gold complained once again.

"Gold, I never really knew you as a complainer." Tails said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, my friend here works on an apple farm, maybe she'll let you have one." Twilight said.

Gold's eyes light up. It wasn't a dessert but, hey, food is food. It wasn't long before they saw the apple farm named Sweet Apple Acres. Apple trees were all over the place and Gold was about to take one when…

"Don't touch the apples!" a southern voice shouted out.

An orange earth pony with a blonde mane and tail came trotting down the path.

"Did you just try to take an apple without permission?" the pony said with a hint of anger.

"Um, yeah, sorry, just really hungry…" Gold explained with a hand behind his head.

"Then go ahead!" the pony said with a smile.

Gold was surprised by this as he thought he was going to get arrested for attempted robbery of an apple. He laughed a little on the inside on the absurdity if that were to happen. He plucked an apple off of a tree and began eating it with a look of satisfaction.

"Good, ain't it?" the pony asked and Gold just nod his head repeatedly as he finally had some nourishment.

"Tails, Gold, this is Applejack, she works here with her family." Twilight introduced.

"Howdy!" Applejack gave a warm welcome.

"Thanks for the apple," Gold said with a full mouth. "It's delicious."

"Best apples in town, actually only apples in town." Applejack said.

"Care to go with us to Fluttershy's?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, let me go tell the others that I'm going."

After Applejack had told them, the group of four starting walking toward Fluttershy's place. But before that…

"BEEP BEEP!" a noise came from Gold's left.

Sonic, who was racing Dash, ran right into Gold as Dash flew past the gate of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Ha ha! I told you I'm faster!" Dash bragged.

Gold pushed Sonic off of him and both got up.

"No fair, he was in my way!" Sonic said pointing at Gold.

"Don't get me involved in this. It's your fault that you ran into me and didn't stop." Gold said with anger at Sonic.

"Anyway, why are you two racing? It's so cliché of other stories that you guys race." A voice came from behind them.

Randomly, Pinkie came up next to the group.

"Where we going?" she asked.

"One. Fluttershy's. Two, where did you come from?" Twilight asked.

"A magician never tells his tricks, and Pinkie does not tell hers either." She replied with a grin.

"Ok then…" Gold said confused.

"I take it that you and Dash will go with us?" Twilight asked the two racers.

"I guess we can, tired of racing." Sonic said.

"Agreed." Dash agreed.

The group continued their path. Gold was conversing with Twilight about the Eon.

"So that Eon stuff is like magic?" Twilight asked.

"I guess you can consider it to be magic, but it's more than that. It's what makes you, you. It's what makes you live, it makes your personality, it's what is inside everyone who thinks and lives." Gold explained.

"So why can you control it?" she asked.

"Well, the Eon goddess, if you can call her that, Ionia, picks a family or person if the family has no more descendants to watch and use the Eon to protect all organisms. My father, well, I'd rather not talk about it, passed on the status to me. And now I'm what they call the Eon Warrior."

"I see."

"Yes but here something's off. Normally earlier the wounds I had should've healed a little before I got to your place, and the Eon energy didn't protect my hands from the fireballs when the dragon was attacking. Different world, different laws of Eon I guess."

"We'll have to look into it later" Twilight suggested.

"You know Twi, you can just look on the author's profile to find out more…"Pinkie suggested.

"I don't even know what that means…" Twilight sighed with confusion.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Dash were having a conversation.

"So that rainbow thing you did back there, pretty cool stuff." Sonic complemented.

"Than-" Dash was about to thank him, but what cut off short.

"Not as cool as me though." Sonic said with a grin.

"Wowwwwww…" Dash said.

Sonic laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, it was actually really cool."

Dash laughed back, "Hahaha, yeah thanks."

Tails and Applejack were having a conversation also, but the author thought it was time to stop dilly-dallying and get on with getting to Fluttershy's house. Her house was on the edge of the forest that Sonic and Gold fell in earlier that day. She also had some animals on the outside of her house. You could see the yellow pony with a pink mane and tail through the window, but when she saw them she backed from the window shyly. They walked up to the door and Sonic knocked the door.

"Hellooooooooooo? Anyone home?" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, pipe down, don't scream at her like that." Gold said to Sonic. He then proceeded to try to get Fluttershy out of her house. "Fluttershy, it's me, remember the fox you helped earlier?"

Inside, Fluttershy remembered helping the fox. He needed to know where to go for help and she had directed him to Twilight's house because he was hurt badly. She slowly opened the door and looked outside to see her friends plus some others, including the fox.

"You are ok now?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, Twilight fixed me up." Gold said with a warm smile.

"Fluttershy, want to come with us? We are taking those three and showing them around." Twilight asked nicely.

"Um sure…" Fluttershy said shyly and the group went to the last place Rarity's boutique, the Carousel Boutique.

After a little walking they had arrived at the boutique. They went inside and inside was a silvery-white pony with a violet man and tail in wavy curls.

"Oh my goodness, you gentleman would look perfect in something… ah yes that's it!" said the pony as she ran to the back room.

"That's Rarity by the way. She is a fashion genius." Twilight explained as Rarity was rummaging through some outfits.

She brought out a suit and placed it in front of Gold.

"You would look absolutely amazing in this suit!" Rarity said.

"Uh, I don't do suits." Gold said backing up a little.

"Rarity, we were just showing them the town, care to join?" Twilight asked.

"Why certainly!" Rarity said with a smile.

The group, having met all the Mane 6, decided to go back to Twilight's place.

"WAIT, I WANT DESSERT!" Gold yelled.

"I guess we can stop by Sugarcube Corner before, if that is alright Pinkie." Twilight said.

"Of course it's alright! Let's go!" Pinkie said running ahead.

"Race ya!" Sonic quickly said to Dash and the two were gone, leaving Gold facepalming.

The rest of the group just walked like normal people and ponies to Sugarcube Corner. Once they arrived Sonic and Dash were waiting impatiently.

"What took you guys so long?" Sonic asked while chomping down on a piece of cake.

"Sorry, we are normal." Gold said to Sonic.

Once they stepped inside, confetti was everywhere, balloons were everywhere and Pinkie was blowing 3 party blowers at the same time.

"SURPRISE!" she yelled.

The group laughed and got some desserts. Gold was just staring at the desserts that were there.

Pinkie came up to him and said with a smile, "What would you like?"

Gold came out of his trance and thought out loud, "Um, hmm tough decision, how about…EVERYTHING?"

"Coming right up!" Pinkie said. "Oh, when you're done can you clean up the drool that you left on the table."

Gold looked on the table and sweatdropped (**A/N you know that anime sweat drop thing)**.

The group hung out, had some laughs, and ate a lot of desserts. Afterward, the talked about lodging **(A/N this is at night BTW, just to put time to scale.)**

"So who's do I get to slee- I mean- stay over at?" Sonic asked.

"Twilight can put a cloud walking spell on you and you can come hang with me." Dash suggested.

"Sounds cool, wait you live on the clouds?" Sonic said surprised.

"Gold, you can stay with me and Spike if you'd like." Twilight suggested.

"Sure, thanks!" Gold thanked her for the offer.

"Tails," Fluttershy said softly, "you can stay by me, if that's not a problem or anything."

"No Fluttershy, that's fine, thanks." Tails said.

"Well see y'all tomorrow!" Applejack said as she headed toward her farm.

The rest of the group split off to their places. Sonic had a cloud walking spell put on his shoes and headed up to Cloudsdale with Rainbow. Tails went to Fluttershy's cottage for the night, and Gold went back to the library with Twilight. Gold decided to sleep on her couch. They said a friendly good night to each other and Gold went to sleep on the couch and Twilight went up to her room. Before he went to bed however, he got up and went outside. He looked up at the stars and thought, why am I here? Why off all places was this the place that Eggman had a portal to, he thought. Why, Ionia, why?

"You look at the stars too?" somepony asked behind him.

He looked up and saw Twilight looking out a window looking at the stars as well.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Gold asked with concern.

"No, no, I look every night." Twilight said.

"I was just wondering, maybe we were sent here for a reason. Beside to stop Eggman." Gold said looking up.

"They do say, 'Your greatest adventure will be one you never expect.'" She said.

"Yah, I've heard that quote before, anyway, I'll go back to bed, night Twi." Gold said going inside.

"Night Gold." Twilight said while closing the window. Before that she looked at the stars once more.

Maybe, just maybe, something other than just them saving the world would happen, she thought. She then closed the window and went to bed. Gold crashed on the couch thinking about why he was here. Maybe, it's where I should be, he thought. And with happy thoughts of his new friends and the wonderful world of Equestria, he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOOOOO! I have to say, that was one of the best chapters to write for me. Some might say it's the best chapter I've written so far. What a doozy! That last scene I was like, IM A GENIUS :D Anyway, please leave a review if you want to, it really means a lot everyone. Thank you for reading this chapter and next time, the fun begins. Thank you for reading and thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and this is Gold the Fox, signing out,<strong>

**EONNNNNNNNNNNN OUTTTTTTTT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning of a War

**Hello readers, Gold here, with another chapter! I'm first going to go over the reviews and what not and then we are gonna get a little serious. Woohoo, up to 10 reviews! Thanks everyone! That serious part will be pretty long, but just be patient, read it, and after will be another chapter of Eon Chronicles: Eonic Harmony.**

**Tatiana Aponte: You would be correct! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Dragon Roberts: Man, thanks a bunch for following me, favoriting me and the story and following the story!**

**Werewolf lover99: Ha, I see what you did there! Thanks!**

**BADA555W0RD: It's alright. Thanks for considering to add him, I'm looking forward to it. Don't worry, Blade will be coming very soon. Thanks for the blessing of the God of Good Stories!**

**Okay, time to get serious. If any true diehard bronies are out there, you'll know what I'm talking about. This is a crossover so for you crossover people I'll explain. A little 11-year-old boy named Michael Morones attempted suicide. Why do I bring this up? He was a fellow brony like you or, I'll admit it, like me. He had been bullied because he stuck up for what he loved.**

**First of all let me say that the fanbase of bronies is completely amazing. The show was demographed (in other words, meant to entertain) little girls who like ponies. And look at this! This one little cartoon about ponies has a staggering amount of fanbase just because of its values and morals and the fact it is open to creativity to by others. For example, Spongebob. You'll be watching it and you'll think, wait how is the possible, or, I wonder what happens that we don't see. It's the reason cartoons are so loved and why people make fanfictions, create artwork, and make it a society is because it's their chance to be creative. Just think about that, a cartoon meant for little girls has EXPLODED to a huge fanbase that overall, has amazing morals because of the show itself and a respect for others. This 11-year-old boy was a dedicated brony and was ridiculed for it. And he loved it. One thing everyone in this world has to understand is that there will never be something that everyone loves. It just will never happen, you need an equilibrium to keep everything in check or you just become naïve. Why we are hated on, we may never know, but we sure as hell will defend what we believe. We may be knocked down, but we get right back up. Everyone has the right to love something, and this is what we love. And if others hate it, to hell with them. I just really wanted to talk about this topic because when I saw this, I thought, just wow. It's another bump in the road, bronies, and there will be plenty of others in the future. No matter what though, stay strong. #bronystrong**

***sigh of relief* Just had to get that outta my chest. With that speech, we will begin the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 5: Beginning of a War**

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Gold said as a ray of sunshine hit him right in the eye while he was still sleeping. "Go back to bed sun…"<p>

The light still shone into his eye so he got up. He folded up the blanket he had borrowed from Twilight and placed it neatly on the couch. No one was awake yet so Gold decided to look around for some breakfast. He went in the cupboards and found almost nothing. He checked every cabinet and eventually found some pancake mix and chocolate chips. He was thinking about just laying down with a bowl of the chocolate chips but decided to repay Twilight for letting him sleep at her house. He made the pancake mix into a batter and placed it to the side. He placed a pan on the stove and poured some onto the pan to make the pancakes. He did this three more times and had three chocolate chip pancakes ready for Twilight.

"Shoot, gotta make some for Spike." Gold was reminded.

He made some more batter and put the first pancake in. He started flipping the pan to get a nice evenly cooked pancake. He did not notice however that Spike was coming the stairs rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Morning Gold." He said.

"AH!" Gold screamed and he threw the pancake high into the air, sticking onto the ceiling.

"My Eon, Spike, almost gave me a heart attack." Gold said clutching his chest. "Twi still sleeping?"

"Yeah, what you making?" Spike asked trying to look into the pan.

"Some chocolate ship pancakes." Gold said.

Just then Gold could hear some hoofsteps coming down the stairs.

"I think I woke her up…" Gold mumbled.

Twilight yawned and looked at the two standing there.

"Good morning, what you doing up so early?" she asked.

Gold had the pan and his hand and quickly put it behind his back, "Nothing, nothing at all." Gold said with a suspicious grin.

The pancake that had been stuck to the ceiling became unstuck and fell, right on top of Gold's head. Twilight giggled at this and Spike laughed.

"I'm guessing you are making pancakes?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yea, yea, you caught me, I just wanted to repay you for letting me stay here." Gold said with the pancake still on his head, slightly overlapping his eyes.

"Are you saving that for later?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe, I don't know." Gold asked laughing.

Gold made up the rest of the pancakes for himself and Spike, he had already made Twilight's.

"I have to say, Gold, these are amazing!" Spike complimented.

Gold chuckled, "Yah back at home, everyone thinks I'm the best cook of the group."

"And I agree!" Spike said with food in his mouth.

They ate their food and decided to go see Pinkie (**A/N I just had to :P). **On their way, a blue on the ground and in the air ran past them, almost knocking Gold over again.

"HEY YOU DIDN'T BEEP!" Gold yelled at the blur on the ground, who was obviously Sonic, as he ran away.

"He is really determined to be the fastest isn't he?" Twilight asked.

"Tell me about it." Gold sighed.

"Maybe we should stop by Fluttershy's place to go see if Tails and she are awake, then we can go see Pinkie." Twilight suggested.

"Yah, we can do that." Gold agreed.

The two changed course to head toward Fluttershy's cottage to see if they were awake. Sure enough on arrival they were outside. Fluttershy was feeding her animals and Tails was behind the fence, so he wouldn't scare them, or rather so the animals wouldn't scare him.

"Good morning!" Twilight greeted them.

"Hey Twilight and Gold." Tails whispered back.

Fluttershy didn't say anything, if she did she might scare some of the animals. She finished giving the animals food she came out of the pen and greeted the two.

"Good morning." She said softly.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Tails asked.

"Great, in the morning, Gold made some pancakes." Twilight said.

Tails looked at Gold, "Always the culinary one, aren't we?" Tails said with a smirk.

"Haha, yah, you know me." Gold said with a smile.

"Well we were about to go see Pinkie, wanna join?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." Tails agreed.

The group of four started to walk to the Sugarcube Corner, with Gold talking with Tails and Twilight talking with Fluttershy.

"A pancake landed on your head?" Tails said with a laugh.

"Yeah it did, only because Spike scared me when I was cooking it." Gold said back.

"Why could I not be there?" Tails said, still laughing.

"Hahahaha funny," Gold said sarcastically. "Doesn't matter anyway, we all laughed about it."

"I find it strange, you never cook unless it's something for something special." Tails wondered.

"Well I wanted to return the favor for letting me stay there." Gold explained.

"Oooooooo now I see what's going on." Tails said with a smile, you know, the kind you get when you know something about your best friend and he doesn't want to admit it.

"What?" Gold asked defensively, with a slight blush.

"Nothing, nothing." Tails said with a grin and they continued to walk.

After some walking, they made it to Sugarcube Corner. Like the previous day, Sonic and Dash were waiting at the front.

"Again, you guys are way too slow." Sonic said while eating a piece of pie.

"Hey, I almost beat you in a race." Gold said back.

"Key word there is almost." Sonic said with Gold fuming.

The two had a weird relationship. Just something about the two just made them instantly become rivals. They had raced before, actually countless times, with Gold barely losing to Sonic, even when using Eon to boost himself forward. It was like they were almost brothers, fighting and annoying each other most of the time, and when the going became tough, the two forgot all the fighting and cooperated for the good of everyone else. Anyway, they went inside to see Pinkie sleeping on the counter.

"Hold on, I got this." Dash said. "PINKIE THERE'S A PARTY GOING ON!" she screamed.

Pinkie instantly woke up, "PARTYOHMYCELESTIAWHERE?" she said excited.

"There is none, Rainbow just wanted to wake you up, you were sleeping." Gold explained.

"Oh sorry, had to get up early to bake some more stuff for the bakery." Pinkie explained.

"You can go back to sleep, we just wanted to come over to say good morning, if you were awake that is." Tails said.

"No, no, I'm awake now." Pinkie said.

Just then, Rarity came in.

"Good morning everyone." She said and everyone else greeted back.

"Well now what do we do?" Gold asked.

"Actually," Twilight said. "Princess Celestia has asked for you three to some and meet her in Canterlot."

"Where's that?" Sonic asked.

"It's where the castle is." Twilight said, pointing her hoof in the general direction of Canterlot.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic said, ready to run to Canterlot.

Before he could, Applejack burst into the bakery.

"Um we got a problem at the farm, it's kinda a big one." She said nervously.

"What is it?" Gold asked.

"There are robots everywhere on the farm." Twilight said.

As soon as they heard this, they knew he was here. The group started running to the farm, with Sonic, Rainbow, and Gold getting there first. They looked and just like Applejack said, the robots were everywhere. Smaller soldier robots, some bigger robots, and two robots that were what looked like the leaders. The rest of the group caught up with Gold, Sonic and Rainbow. A pod came down to a little over their heights and the top opened up.

"Why hello Sonic and Gold." The man known as Eggman said.

* * *

><p><strong>And there goes another chapter. Next chapter, a huge fight scene and I'm planning to make a certain reviewer very happy by using a certain character. Anyway, thanks you for reading, leave a review if you can, and, bronies out there, stay strong and keep Michael in your prayers. As always,<strong>

**EON OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight at the Farm

**Ohhh boy. Time for some action, got some inspiring action music playing, ready for this chapter. You should have noticed I've posted a chapter three days in a row. Reason for that is I'm excited and I just love you guys (as friends). Review review!**

**Werewolf lover99: Ditto.**

**BADA555W0RD: Thanks for waiting patiently, but now it is Blade's time to shine!**

**And if you couldn't already tell from the above review, we have our first OC that isn't Gold! Everyone welcome Blade, who you can read more about at BADA55W0RD's profile. Anyway, let's get this fight started! Wait disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing beside Gold and the Eon and anything having to do with Eon, and the plot. The characters are owned by their respective owners, and Blade the Hedgehog belongs to BADA555W0RD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 6: Fight at the Farm**

* * *

><p>"Egghead!" Sonic said ready for a fight.<p>

"It seems you fell into my trap at that abandoned base." Eggman laughed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Gold asked, also rearing for a fight.

"Ho! I got tired of you animals foiling all my plans at "home". So I thought if I was somewhere you weren't I could easily take over the world." He explained.

"First problem with that, you sent us here in that trap, meaning we can stop you here, really shows how stupid you actually are." Tails said back.

Eggman realized his stupidity and said, "No matter! I will still win."

"Second problem with your plan, you just pissed off a whole lotta ponies." Gold said showing the Eggman the group they had.

"Oh, I'm so scared of little girly ponies." Eggman teased.

That kinda pissed off Twilight a little, so she shot an orb of magic at one of the robots causing it to explode and take out two other robots in the process. Eggman's jaw dropped at this.

"Well Eggman, if you hadn't pissed them off before, you definitely did now." Sonic said.

"I'm tired of this petty talk, it's time for my rule to start, robots charge!" Eggman yelled pointing toward the group.

The robots started to march and eventually ran toward the group.

"Sonic you get left, I got right. Tails, try to find where all these things are coming from, ponies watch the borders, we don't want anything getting into town." Gold said to the group as a leader.

"No way, I'm helping you." Rainbow insisted.

"Same here." Twilight argued.

"Ok fine, the rest of you do as I said, Twilight stay with me, Dash with Sonic, and stay alert. Go." Gold revised his plans.

Sonic nodded in approval and just jumped on the heads of the robot group confusing some. He then did a homing attack toward the ground taking out a group of robots and opening a space for him to occupy. Dash did the same flying over the group toward the clearing, taking out some robots on the way by kicking them in the head. Gold and Twilight started immediately shooting orbs of Eon and magic at the army, clearing a path and eventually a clearing parallel to Sonic and Rainbow's. Tails snuck through the side of the group to start looking for a point of origin. The rest of the ponies did as Gold said and went a little out of the farm to watch the exit so robots wouldn't get to the town. Pinkie was a little more near the farm than the others were, so she could watch the fight and cheer her friends on. Back to the fight, Sonic started destroying robots in his clearing with quick punches and kicks to exposed parts of the robots. Dash was doing the same thing, kicking the robots in the legs, knocking them down, and then crushing their heads. They had to keep the clearing clear, or they would be overrun. Gold and Twilight were in their own area shooting down robot after robot with orbs of Eon and magic, occasionally having to use hand-to-hand or hoof-to-hoof in Twilight's case. It seemed like the army of robots were more worried about getting Gold out-of-the-way, since he had fought them before and Eggman knew the power he possessed. The group of robots were closing in more and more on Gold and Twilight. Twilight noticed this and put up a magical barrier and herself and Gold. The barrier still allowed Gold and Twilight to attack through it from the inside but allowed nothing from the outside. What they didn't expect was one of the slightly bigger robots to come at them. It was blue unlike the other red standard robots that Eggman mass-produced. Instead of equipped with just hands, it had one hand and a built-in machine gun for its other hand. It was on the side of Twilight ready to fire without Twilight looking. However, Gold did see this robot and did a flip over Twilight shooting multiple shots of Eon while flipping. The robot didn't get a shot in at all and by now Twilight had noticed its presence and the save by Gold.

"Thanks for the save." She thanked while still fighting off robots.

"Don't mention it." Gold said while doing the same.

The two had a good defense by way of the magical barrier Twilight had put up. However, Sonic and Dash had no such defense. The other two were faring pretty well until the robots and been getting inside their area more often. Just like Gold and Twilight, the robots started to close in on them too, seeing they had poor defense. Sonic and Dash tried their best to combat the closing robots but to little avail.

"Gold, I can use some help over here!" Sonic yelled over the crowd.

Gold did hear this and turned to Twilight, "You got this?" he asked.

Twilight looked around while stilling shooting robots down, "Um, I should, never done this before, but I'm sure I can handle myself."

"Just shout if there's a problem." Gold reassured her.

Twilight gave a quick nod and went back to fighting the group off. Gold jumped high into air shooting a few Eon bursts while doing so. He then came back down on a robot's head, running across the group while shooting some distant robots with Eon. He saw Sonic's clearing and decided to open it back up. On the robot right before Sonic, he jumped high and started coming down fast in the middle of the clearing. When he hit the ground he pounded his fist into the ground, releasing a shockwave of Eon energy that flipped over a ring of robots that were on the outside of the tight circle. Seeing this, Sonic prepared a spin dash and let it go, running over the group of robots that Gold had flipped over. Gold stayed with the two, providing some much-needed defense. Before he went back to Twilight he wanted to do something.

While fighting some robots, he said, "If I am correct, Dash, you can control the weather."

"Yes, it's kinda my job." She said while crushing another robot's head.

"Good, go get a storm cloud please, there's a storm in the forecast for this fight."

With that, Rainbow flew out of the clearing and flew fast to go get a cloud.

"Sonic, tornado time." Gold said to Sonic.

Sonic, having fought like this with Gold before, started running in a circle to start a small tornado. Gold did the same on the outside of Sonic's tornado, making a blue Eon tornado around Sonic's tornado. Rainbow came back with a storm cloud and put it above the tornadoes.

"Lightning please!" Gold shouted to Rainbow while still running.

She kicked the cloud causing a bolt of lightning to strike the tornadoes. Gold saw the lightning and put his hand up while running, which caused the lightning to hit his tornado. Gold used the Eon to control the lightning. Because of this and the fierce winds being caused by the tornadoes, the lightning spilt into tens of blue lightning bolts, each shooting out of the tornado and hitting multiple robots causing them to malfunction and explode. After the bolts were gone Gold and Sonic stepped out of their tornadoes, causing them to go different directions and pick up robots, destroying them and smashing them together as multiple robots were picked up. The trio went back to the normal fighting style.

"Gold!" somepony yelled from over the group.

Gold knew this was Twilight and looked at Sonic who gave him a nod of approval, telling Gold that they could handle themselves again. Gold jumped up again but didn't see his own clearing. He did see, however, a bulge in the group, he recognized this as the protective bubble that Twilight had made, only robots were on it and on top of it trying to break it open. He also saw one of the two bigger robots heading toward the bulge. This robot was a little bigger than the previous blue robot they had met and was grey, and had a machine gun for one hand and a rocket launcher for another. He quickly ran over to the bulge and ripped a few robots off of the barrier, enabling him to look inside. Twilight was still standing, however, was struggling to fight off the robots and keep the barrier open at the same time. Gold jumped into the bubble, and starting firing robots off the barrier. The big robot was now right next to the bubble, preparing to fire a missile at the bubble. Gold noticed this but the robot had already shot the missile. He shot an Eon orb at the missile causing it to explode midair. It then started shooting bullets at the barrier, so Gold starting shooting small Eon orbs to take them out. By then he had got pretty sick of this robot and decided to put it out of its misery.

"Eon Blast!" He shouted with his hands pointed toward the robot.

A huge beam of blue Eon energy shot out of Gold's hands and hit the robot straight on. It created a hole in the robot's chest and part of its legs, and made it explode. The attack had taken out a deal of energy out of Gold, but he pushed himself to the max to finish up the robots.

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

><p>"This is boring." Applejack complained.<p>

"You should come watch guys, this is awesome! Gold, Sonic and Dash just did a cool tornado attack!" Pinkie said excitedly, watching the fight with binoculars she had gotten from nowhere.

"Besides Applejack, do you really want a robot to come here?" Fluttershy asked, clearly scared.

"Well, I want to do something!" Applejack replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Tails…<strong>

Tails had snuck around the group. He had glanced at the battle once or twice, and was able to see a tornado on the far side of the battlefield. Tails headed toward the barn, it being big would be a perfect place for Eggman to hide something or even have a portal. Inside however, was just one flying robot **(A/N like the ones in Sonic Heroes)**. However, this robot was special; it had a bomb attached to it and was about to take off.

"Hey!" Tails shouted at it while running at it.

However, the robot noticed him and shot a laser at his feet causing him to stop. The plane took off and flew through a hole in the ceiling, with bomb in tow. Tails ran out of the barn, past the fight, and to where the rest of the ponies were.

"We got a problem!" Tails panicked.

The flying robot got to the group and Pinkie saw this and pulled a special weapon from nowhere.

"Hey stupid robot!" she yelled at it.

The robot looked back at her and saw Pinkie holding a colorful cannon pointed at it.

"For once, the party is over!" she said as she shot the cannon at the robot.

The cannon had shot the plane robot, making it explode, along with the bomb, in a huge fireball explosion, with some confetti raining down from the cannon's blast. The ponies looked at Pinkie with disbelief.

"Good shot, but where did you get that from?" Applejack asked.

"The world may never know." Tails said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the fight…<strong>

The two duos were fighting well again, both being able to keep their circles clear of robots. However, over the course of the fight, the circle was closing smaller and smaller by tiny amounts, collectively contributing to the circles becoming smaller.

"Gold need help again!" Sonic shouted as more robots were penetrating the area they cleared out.

Gold knew he needed to help them, but he had to stay with Twilight. If he left again, she wouldn't be able to hang on long enough for Gold to help Sonic and come back. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place people would say. His own circle was closing as well, and a little while ago, another gray robot came and took the magical barrier down, destroying their defense. He had to take it down with another Eon Blast, making him even more tired than he already was. They were in trouble, with nowhere to go and nothing they could do.

However, a little distance away, he could see a path being formed by something. It suddenly stopped and a figure jumped into the air and landed next to Gold.

"FUS RO DAH!" the figure shouted and a huge group of robots were thrown away from the circle.

He landed in the middle of the circle. It was a hedgehog with leatherish brown quills. He had hair spikes like Shadow, but instead of red it was gold-yellow stripes. He had chest yellow fur, normal white gloves like Sonic, and shoes like Sonic but they were leather and gold-yellow instead of red and white. One of the most notable things however, was a leather belt that held two steel swords. He pulled them out of their sheathes and started cutting up robots left and right, greatly increasing the clearing they had. He stopped for a moment to introduce himself.

"Blade." He introduced himself.

Gold looked at him and did same, "Gold, thanks for the help."

"Let's save the conversation for later, shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Blade and Gold went back to work on the group. They were now doing very well because of Blade's help. Gold remembered, however, that Sonic still needed help.

"Blade you think you can go help them?" Gold asked, pointing in the general direction of Sonic and Dash.

"Yes I can." Blade said nicely.

Blade jumped out of the clearing and started to go to Sonic. Once he arrived, he started slicing up robots left and right for Sonic's group, also clearing them.

"Name's Blade." He said while fighting,

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced himself.

"I'm taking it that you are Rainbow Dash?" Blade asked Dash, which she nodded to.

"Great, nice to meet you two, let's get this over with shall we?" Blade said.

The amount of robots was now down to near nothing, with only about 20 regular robots left, and 2 of the blue ones with machine guns. The farm was now clear enough that the circles they had maintained were no longer needed. The 5 person and pony group finished off the rest of the robots. The farm itself was relatively untouched, only with a few apple trees down and the hole in the ceiling of the barn. The ground was littered with robot parts, circuits, pieces of metal, and some destroyed robot heads were the only things left. The group was tired from fighting, Gold being the most tried out, since Eon Blasts taking a lot of energy from him, however the deed was done.

"Nice work everyone." Gold said, tired. "Let's go regroup at the library."

The group then headed toward the library, talking among themselves.

"For your first huge fight, Twi, you did great." Gold complimented.

"Thanks, I've fought before, just not at that large of a scale." Twilight said, tired too.

Gold looked at Blade, "You literally attacked them with your voice, you realize that don't you?"

"It's nothing big, for me it's normal." Blade said.

"Where did you come from?" Gold asked.

"Well, I was back at my place, and a portal opened up and pulled me in. When I arrived, I was in a big royal looking room. I talked to a pony, I think her name was Princess Celestia, and was told that you guys needed help."

"Oh, Celestia brought you here." Twilight said.

"I guess so." Blade shrugged.

They had arrived at the library and everyone settled in.

"Ok so we know Eggman is here for world domination, like always. Is there any big power sources that Eggman would want to get his hands on?" Gold asked, as he wanted more information.

"The Elements of Harmony. 6 Elements, and each of us can control them. There at Canterlot, and since we need to go there anyway, we can make sure they are safe." Twilight suggested.

"Good, also everyone meet Blade, he helped us out at the fight, without him, I think we would've failed." Gold said, introducing their new friend, and everyone greeted him and introduced themselves.

"Glad to help." Blade said.

"Ok everyone, is really tired so rest up, and tomorrow morning we leave for Canterlot." Gold said dismissing the group.

Most of the group stayed at Twilight's to hang out. Sonic came to Gold to talk to him.

"Thanks Chaos Egghead was an idiot and sent us here." He said.

Gold chuckled, "Yea, seriously though, imagine what would've happened if we weren't here." Gold said thoughtfully.

"There is a reason for everything to happen, isn't there?" Sonic said.

"Yes there is apparently."

"Everyone is so nice and cool. Dash is pretty cool, almost as fast as me."

"Yea I agree, nice place to be sent if you ask me." Gold realized what Sonic had said. "Oh I see what's going on." He said with a smirk.

"Oh please it's obvious you like somepony here too." Sonic said, dodging what Gold had in mind.

"It so is not."

"Whatever you say, don't try to hide it." Sonic said getting up.

Sonic walked away from Gold to go talk with Tails and the bomb incident that happened. Gold thought about what Sonic had said and what Tails said the other day.

Maybe, just maybe, Gold thought and he got up to go mingle with everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>*takes deep breaths* Oh my gosh, THAT WAS AWESOME. My longest chapter by far with a whopping 3000+ words :O I am uploading this super early just for you guys and because I think this needs to get to you guys AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE, so you're welcome :P I think I did the action sequence pretty well. BADA555W0RD, how did I handle Blade? Thank you to all my reviewers so far, if it weren't without you guys, I wouldn't be this far into the story. Please leave a review, follow the story if you want, tell me what you think, and next time, CANTERLOT! And as always…<strong>

**EONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


	7. Chapter 7: To Canterlot We Will Go

**Hello everyone and everypony! Gold here again with another chapter of Eon Chronicles: Eonic Harmony! Let's see the reviews!**

**Werewolf lover99: Glad you like the story!**

**Gamerman246: Thanks for adding the story to your favorites!**

**BADA555W0RD: Thanks for the advice! I will keep it in mind. Thanks Blade for the compliment!**

**Anyway let's hurry up and get the disclaimer out-of-the-way so we can get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Gold, the Eon energy, anything to do with Eon and this plot. Everyone and everypony else are owned by their respective owners, and Blade belongs to BADA555W0RD.**

**To the story!**

* * *

><p>"Sir, it would seem like your attack failed." A robotic voice said to Eggman in his secret base.<p>

"It would have been fine if that bomb had made it out of the place and if that new hedgehog hadn't showed up." Eggman said annoyed. "Besides, I didn't see you help out there."

"I was here at the base like you told me to do." The robot voice argued back, almost human like.

"I suppose I did, didn't I?" Eggman remembered. "That is beside the point, the point is we need to get to some form of energy, like the Chaos Emeralds."

"From your research it seems like there are such energy sources at what looks to be like a capital of this world." The robot explained.

"Correct, however, with these dumb robots, I'll never get them." Eggman said.

He then remembered another part of his research involved something that could help him.

"Ho ho ho! If my robots can't do it, then he can." Eggman said while pulling up a picture of a statue that was in some form of garden.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 7: To Canterlot We Will Go**

* * *

><p>Gold had went to sleep on Twilight's couch for the night again but instead of sleeping peacefully, he had fallen on the ground while sleeping and still was sleeping on the ground. It was about 10 AM and everyone else in the house was awake but tiptoeing throughout the house to not wake him up. He had a rough day the other day and as some as he hit the couch he was sleeping and still was only on the ground. Just then Blade came into the house about to give a warm good morning to Twilight but was quickly shushed down by her, letting him know that Gold was still sleeping. Also, luckily, Spike was upstairs also sleeping, so he was safe from Blade who hated dragons. Blade thought it would be funny to wake him up with one of his shouts and prepared to wake him up.<p>

"FUS RO DAH!" he shouted and immediately Gold's eyes shot open and he shot toward the ceiling.

He hit his head on the ceiling and came back down landing on the couch, holding his head.

"Can't a fox get some sleep around here?" Gold mumbled while Blade laughed hysterically.

"Nope, today is a big day so, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Blade said still laughing.

"I am awake, the ceiling just said good morning to me." Gold joked.

"Well good morning." Twilight said coming down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, good morning, forgot I was staying here." Gold chuckled.

"You were sleeping on my couch, using one of my unused blankets and just hit your head on my ceiling, how could you forget?" Twilight joked.

Gold laughed while getting up still holding his head, "We gotta go to Canterlot today, don't we?" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes we do, she has requested to see you and Sonic. And please, try to ask civilized." Twilight said with a chuckle.

"Civilized is my middle name." Blade said back.

The morning went usual, they had some cereal and then left to go get the others so they could go to Canterlot. While on the way…

"So do we have to walk to Canterlot?" Gold asked while walking.

"No, there is a train to Canterlot, Sonic and Rainbow probably are gonna want to race beside it though." Twilight explained.

Gold heard a sonic boom in the distance and said, "Speak of the hedgehog…"

Sonic and Dash came at a halt right before they would crash into the trio.

"Beep." Sonic said to Gold, to which Gold rolled his eyes.

The group then went to Fluttershy's house to get Tails. They were doing the same thing as the other day, Tails watching cautiously as Fluttershy fed her animals.

"Tails, I highly doubt these animals are vicious enough to attack you." Gold reassure Tails.

"Oh no, this one will attack if it doesn't recognize you." Fluttershy said turning around to look at Gold and Tails.

"'I highly doubt these animals are vicious enough to attack you.'" Tails said mocking Gold while the rest of the group laughed in the background.

After that little incident, they went toward the train station with the rest of the Mane 6 eventually joining the group. A conductor welcomed them aboard, giving Gold, Sonic and Tails a glance, but nonetheless welcomed them warmly. The group of 10 sat in one of the passenger carts of the train and started conversing. Gold just stared out of the window admiring the outside world of Equestria. Twilight came from talking to Pinkie and sat across from Gold, noticing his face glued to the window.

"Pretty isn't it?" Twilight asked.

"Sure is." Gold said still looking out the window.

Just like you, Gold's conscious thought. Hey, hey, hold on there, rewind that last part, Gold thought to himself. Did I really just think that, Gold thought. He almost was going to say it but then abandoned the idea, since it was a really corny joke. If it is going to happen, I gotta do it right, Gold thought. Was this really happening, Gold thought.

A voice in Gold's head echoed, "Let it happen…"

Ionia?, Gold thought.

"Hello, Equestria to Gold?" Twilight asked.

"Huh oh, sorry, spaced out there, about, uh, you know, the landscape." Gold fumbled on his words.

Pinkie was overhearing the conversation and noticed how Gold was fumbling on his words and quickly pulled Twilight over, "If you'll excuse us." Pinkie said to Gold who had a confused look on his face.

"What is it Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Pinkie whispered quickly.

"Noticed what?" Twilight curiously asked.

"Oh my Celestia if you were any blinder, you would need like glasses." Pinkie said with a sigh.

"What is it Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"No guy messes up his words like that so much and isn't thinking about something deep."

"He was thinking about the landscape and how beautiful it was."

"Or he was thinking about something, or should I say somepony, else?" Pinkie whispered.

Twilight realized what she had meant, "You are crazy, he would never…"

Until then Twilight hadn't thought about it at all. He had made breakfast for her, but he did that as a thank you, how he said at the battle that she would stay with him, but he did that because our similarity of attacks, but that one night when he was looking at the stars, is that what he meant by something other than save their world?

"Even now, look!" Pinkie whispered to her while she was thinking.

Gold was talking with Sonic and from the look of their faces, it wasn't one of their normal conversations where they just annoy each other.

"Gold is asking for advice from Sonic." Pinkie said while they looked at the two talking.

"But that makes no sense, Pinkie, we are completely different species from completely different worlds, maybe even different dimensions." Twilight said looking back at Pinkie.

"That is something you didn't read in your library, 'Love comes from the weirdest of places'" Pinkie said leaving Twilight to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"I just don't know what to do…" Gold said to Sonic.

"Well first of bad idea asking me for advice, since I run from the one who actually loves me, and second why did you ask me?" Sonic said counting with his fingers.

"No offense to anyone, but I think it would be better of talking to you about it. I would talk with Tails but, you know, love leads to feelings, feelings lead to parties, parties in SPACE…"

Sonic took a minute to process this and remembered, "Oh that incident. Good call."

"Yah, like I asked before, any advice?" Gold asked.

Sonic took a minute to think and thought of something, "Don't be like me, running from it. Just follow what you think is best and run with it."

"I'm surprised you didn't answer with joke." Gold said. "Thanks." And he started to walk away to go talk with Tails about other things.

"Gold?" Sonic asked as he was walking away.

"Oh here comes the joke." Gold said coming back.

"No, not this time, it's just…" Sonic sighed. "I think I know what you are feeling."

Gold looked at Sonic straight in the eyes and then looked past his shoulder to where Rainbow, Blade and Applejack were talking. He looked back at Sonic and Sonic gave a slight nod to which Gold gave a smile too.

"Follow your own advice." Gold said to Sonic, walking away.

Gold was about to go talk with Twilight but was interrupted, "CANTERLOT!" the conductor yelled over the voices in the train.

Everyone got off the train to see a castle. They walked to the front gate where two guards were standing.

"Halt! What is your business with the princesses?" one of the guards in armor said.

"We doth hath cometh toeth speaketh witheth thy Princess Celestia." Gold said in a fake accent.

Twilight rolled her eyes and came to the guards, "Celestia wanted to see these three."

"Hello Twilight! You and your strange friends may pass." The guard recognized Twilight, since she was kind of a regular at the castle.

The gates opened wide and the group was allowed to pass. Inside the throne room were two alicorns, one white with a pink, violet, green and cyan mane that seemed to flow eternally and the same color tail, and the other was dark indigo with dark blue mane and tail.

"I see you brought who I asked for Twilight." The white one said.

"Yes Princess Celestia, this is Gold, Sonic and Tails, guys, this is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Twilight introduced.

Gold, hearing they were royalty, went down to one knee as a sign of respect. The other two saw Gold do it and quickly did the same.

"No need, we are all friends here." Celestia explained, and they got up. "I must thank you for saving Ponyville now twice."

"It was no problem." Sonic said, accepting the thanks.

"As you will see, I also brought the other hedgehog here, Blade." Celestia said. "Anyway about our problem-" Celestia was cut short by the whirring of planes that Gold and Sonic recognized all too well.

"Sonic, Tails and ponies watch the elements where ever they are, Blade let's go." Gold said quickly running outside with Blade. There were many of tiny flying robots going over the land, and behind them was a bigger plane. The bigger plane had a crane like hand to pick things up. It was too high for any attacks to do real damage so Gold and Blade followed it so they could get it when it got closer. By following it they eventually went into the garden. The claw device went down, picked up a statue and quickly flew away.

"Um, is Eggman drunk or something…" Gold wondered.

"I think he is starting something big…" Blade looked at Gold with a fake worried face. "His own statue business."

The two started laughing hysterically at the thought, "Eggman's Statue Emporium" and were laughing all the way to the throne room where everypony was.

"Well?" Sonic asked.

"I think, Egghead is drunk, he came with this giant claw thing and picked up just a small statue." Gold said laughing.

"'Eggman's Statue Emporium.'" Blade said laughing too.

Everypony looked at the two laughing maniacs with some worry on their face.

"Gold?" Twilight looked at Gold with worry.

Gold saw this and started calming down, becoming more serious and worried at their reaction.

"Yeah?" Gold asked.

"What did this statue look like." She asked with a serious face.

"Um, I don't know, looked like a Chinese dragon of sorts, only someone just stuck random bits of animals on it." Gold answered thinking.

"No, no, no. no…" Twilight said scared knowing what Eggman was going to do.

"What is it?" Gold said worried, and Blade had calmed down as well.

"No, no, no, no…" Twilight repeated and Fluttershy fainted behind her.

"WHAT IS IT?" Gold, now scared of what the answer was going to be.

Twilight stopped repeating herself and looked down and then back up at Gold.

She said only one word, and this one word and one name was to bring about a war that no one in the room had anticipated Eggman to start. The one name that struck fear into everypony that knew about the incident and the chaos that it could cause. The one name and the one person no one wanted to see back, but was going to bring about a combination of pain, destruction and a feeling no one thought was going to live on when the person came, love.

"Discord."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! That is right, he is going to be in this story and he is playing no jokes. Next chapter, a little calm before the storm. Thank you for reading, please leave a review and follow, and as always,<strong>

**EON OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8: Worries

**Hello again! Another chapter of Eon Chronicles: Eonic Harmony is here! Let's see those reviews!**

**Werewolf lover99: You don't have to wait! It's here!**

**BADA555W0RD: Muhahahaha cliffhangers :D **

**We are now up to 16 reviews, woohoo! Never thought I would have gotten this far! Disclaimer and then let's get it started!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, Ionia, the Eon, etc. All characters are owned by their respective owners, and Blade belongs to BADA555W0RD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 8: Worries**

* * *

><p>"Discord?" Gold said puzzled.<p>

"He is the god of chaos. We fought him before and had to use the Elements to put him back in his prison." Twilight explained.

"He didn't look to bad when he was a statue. I'm sure we can put him back." Gold said.

"Gold, with Eggman with him, we have no idea what he can do." Sonic reminded him.

"I hate to admit it but it's true." Gold said, now thinking what Eggman could do.

"I think everyone should get back to Ponyville immediately, it seems like that is where this 'Eggman' is attacking the most." Princess Celestia said to the group.

"We're on it!" Sonic said with his trademark thumbs up.

The group started to head back for the train when, "Gold, I do need to speak with you for a while longer." Princess Celestia called for Gold.

Gold came back to the middle of the throne room and called back, "Hold the train for me guys."

Once everyone besides Gold had gone to the train Princess Celestia said, "I need you to make a promise."

"Yes Princess?" Gold said.

"Protect them. Protect our world like it is your own. Put Discord back in his place and make the man responsible know the evil he has brought."

"It is my sworn duty to protect all beings far and wide, no matter how far they are. And this place is no exception. You have my word." Gold said.

"Good and one last thing, here." Princess Celestia said as she used her magic to make a ring go to Gold.

The ring was made of gold and had one small ocean blue sapphire in it.

"What is this for?" Gold asked as he put it on.

"I do not know, just that a message was sent with it, 'You will need this, Ionia.'" The princess said.

"Wait Ionia?" Gold said and he heard a train whistle behind him.

"C'mon slowpoke!" Gold heard Dash yell from the train.

Gold held that thought for now and he ran to the train, which was about to leave. He hopped on the train in the nick of time and the train started back to Ponyville. He sat down next to Tails.

"What did she want?" Tails asked.

"Stuff." Gold said quickly looking at his new ring.

"So, you like Twilight." Tails whispered.

Gold's eyes shot open and looked at Tails, "Who told you?" he whispered.

"I had my suspicions, but Sonic told me." Tails whispered back.

"Damn it Sonic…"

"Soooooooo, when are you going to ask her?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, this is all new for me." Gold said.

"You mean you never felt like you loved someone before?"

"Never have, thought it would just slow me down, plus I had other things to worry about.

"Now you are talking like Sonic." Tails said with a laugh.

"Oh please, he is having feelings too." Gold said, slightly insulted he was told he was being like Sonic.

"I've noticed, and I think he's faster than you at asking." Tails said with a slight nod to where Sonic was at.

Gold turned around and saw Sonic talking to Dash.

"Did he just…" Gold trailed off.

"Yes, he just did." Tails said.

They just watched Sonic talk to Dash for a minute. Sonic was just talking to her for a minute, probably asking the question of she would go out with him on a date or something. Dash talked back and sonic smiled.

"He's done it." Tails said.

Sonic and Dash both laughed, probably at a joke Sonic made, and then Sonic started to come to where Tails and Gold were sitting.

"Here comes the bride…" Gold started singing and Sonic smacked him upside the head.

"How'd it go?" Tails asked.

"Well…" Sonic said.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK…<strong>

Sonic got on the train and sat down by himself thinking things through. Twilight went to the cart next to the one they were in, to tell the captain of the train that they had to wait for someone. Ok, how do I do this, Sonic thought to himself. Do I crack some corny joke, no, no that won't look good, he thought. So many thoughts on how to ask her flew through Sonic's head. Then he just stopped. Just wing it, Sonic said. Sonic did a lot of the stuff in his life by going at it full speed, plans were almost unnecessary for him, and this should be no exception. But what do I say, where do we go, Sonic basically had little clue of what he was doing. He suddenly had an idea that might just work, it was slightly uncharacteristic of him, but he wanted to wing it. Dash had just got onto the train and started to walk toward Sonic. Here goes nothing, Sonic thought.

"Hey Dash!" Sonic said, trying not to become nervous.

"Hey Sonic, let me guess, you want to run with the train?" Dash said, wanting to do just that.

"Haha actually no I don't just wanted to ask you something." Sonic said and took a gulp knowing what he was going to say next.

"What is it?" Dash asked curiously.

"Um, well…" Sonic said fumbling on his own words.

Here goes nothing, Sonic thought.

"Maybe later, do you want to take a walk?" he asked with nervousness in his voice.

Walking, something slow, something I wouldn't do, Sonic thought. Very uncharacteristic, but the point was to not be characteristic, to slow down this one time.

"Oh so you are challenging me again?" Dash said, ready to race.

"No, no, just a walk." Sonic said back.

"Oh…" Dash said surprised.

Why would he want to walk, not run, Dash thought to herself. That is very weird of him, not want to race. Wait does he, Dash thought. Oh my Celestia, he likes me, she thought.

"Um…" she said, so Sonic wouldn't get bored.

I don't want to hurt his feelings, she thought. She looked back to Sonic. And he is nice, brave and all those other things, she thought. Why the hell not, she thought.

"Yeah, we can do that." She finally said.

Sonic smiled back, "Great, don't be late." and they both laughed at the thought of being late.

"I got go, um, talk to Tails, see you later for that walk." Sonic said walking toward Tails and Sonic.

**END FLASHBACK…**

* * *

><p>"I have to say Sonic, smart idea." Tails said.<p>

"Thanks, it was kinda last-minute." Sonic said.

"Dude, do you need a towel or something?" Gold said.

Sonic was sweating because of nervousness.

"Hey." Sonic looked at Gold. "Your turn."

Gold remembered that he was just talking to Tails about what he should do.

"I'm getting there." Gold said back.

"Gold, just do something that you wouldn't do." Tails suggested.

"Yeah, plus, you can just use my idea of a simple walk." Sonic said.

That actually was a good idea, something simple, Gold thought.

"Yeah, thanks, still worried though." Gold said.

"You were never the nervous type." Tails said wondering why he was so nervous.

"No, not about Twilight, about this Discord guy we have to worry about." Gold said.

"Oh yeah, him, forgot about him with all this commotion going on." Sonic said remembering that Egghead had taken the statue.

"Did you see how everypony reacted? They looked like they saw a ghost." Tails said.

"Plus with Egghead, who knows what he could come up with." Sonic said now slightly worried.

"Hey what happened to mister, 'We can do this easily.'?" Gold said.

Sonic had a brief chuckle, "Normally that would be me, but we have no idea what he can do. With Eggman, we know what he will do most of the time." Sonic explained.

"PONYVILLE!" a voice came over the train's intercom.

Everypony left the train and started toward the town. There wasn't much to do at the time so everyone just went to do their own thing. Tails and Blade went with Gold to Twilight's, Fluttershy went to feed her animals, Rarity went to go work at her boutique, Applejack went back to the farm to go back to working, and Sonic and Dash went to go for a race, and eventually the walk Sonic had asked for. Gold needed something to do while he thought, so he grabbed a random book and started to fake read it.

Ok focus Gold, he thought to himself. It is simple, just ask her. Just close the book and ask her. Oh wait, what if she declines! What will I do then! What if she is already with somepony and it is just that I'm clueless! Thoughts ran around his head, but he knew this, it was just one simple question. He looked at Tails who could tell the look on his face.

"Um, I think I heard somepony call me and Blade outside." Tails said getting up from a chair and heading toward the door.

"I didn't hear anyt- OW!" Blade as about to say he didn't hear anypony, but Tails kicked him in the shin to let him know not tell them. "Actually, on second thought, I did hear something, let's go check it out Tails." And they both went outside leaving gold and Twilight alone.

Twilight was reading one of her books but noticed the commotion and looked at Gold.

"Weird guys, I tell yeah." Gold said with a laugh pointing at the door with his thumb.

"Quite weird." Twilight said wondering what they heard and went back to her book.

Ok, here I go, Gold thought.

Gold closed his book, and got up, "I think I am going to take a walk, get some fresh air and another look at this beautiful place." Gold said to no one in particular.

Twilight, still looking at his book, said, "Have fun."

"Um, hey, Twilight?" Gold asked, slightly nervous.

She looked up at her book to Gold, "Yes?" she asked.

"Would you like to, um, come with me? To walk?" Gold said finally asking the question.

He just asked, didn't he, Twilight thought. Well, I should say yes. Secretly, Twilight had a slight crush on Gold and until now, no one knew, not even the readers.

"Sure." She said, and the two started toward the door to walk.

And this tiny walk would become something bigger than anyone could imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"I AM BACK." A voice rung out in the metal room.

"Yes but only with my help." Eggman came out of a door looking at what he had brought back.

"I would've got out myself." The figure said.

"Oh right, and just have those pestering ponies take you out again, and make you the statue you were before?" Eggman said.

The figure thought for a moment, realizing this was true.

"So why did you free me?" it asked.

"Well, I want to take over, and I can with these animals in my way, namely this fox." Eggman said holding out a picture of Gold.

"What does this have to do with me." It asked.

"If I am correct, you are Discord, god of chaos." Eggman said, starting to walk around the room.

"I am." The one named Discord said.

"Well, I came here because I couldn't take over my world because of these animals. So I came here, but they followed me and the ponies are in my way too. You take out this fox, and whatever ponies you want, and I can handle the rest." Eggman explained.

"What is in it for me?" Discord asked.

"Simple, you get 60 percent of the place and you won't have to worry about the ponies anymore. I get the rest, a new empire, and no more Sonic and Tails. It is a win-win situation in my eyes." Eggman further explained.

"And this fox, if he can take you and your army out, what makes you think I can do it." Discord asked this last question.

"With this." Eggman had walked around the room to opposite the door was.

He pressed a few buttons and a drawer popped out of the wall and Eggman took out a container. The container was very high-tech looking and inside was something that no one wanted to see. Inside was a black fluid like object, freely moving around, but mostly staying in a spherical shape. It was an energy that no one had full control of in the area. It was the opposite of what Gold stood for, the one thing that made the Eon Warrior fall to his knees. Inside the container was a sphere of Dark Eon, the one thing that made Gold fall.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHA! Sorry BADA, double cliffhanger! What will happen on Gold and Twilight's walk? What is Eggman doing with Dark Eon? What will Discord do with the Dark Eon? Find out next time for the chapter that is going to make everyone who is reading stop what they are doing, take out their eyeballs, clean them off and put them back in their head. It is going to make your jaws not only drop, but fall off, haha. Anyway, thanks for reading, leave a review please, and as always,<strong>

**EONNNNNNNNN OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Walk of Destiny

**There are no words for how excited I am. First off, I've planned this chapter for a while now, and it is finally here! Second, and probably what I'm most excited for, is that you guys are gonna be seeing Gold a lot more. I won't say what that means, you will find out for yourself. Anyway, let's see them reviews!**

**Werewolf lover99: It is not so much as sneaky, but it definitely is bold.**

**Dante K. Freeman: Hey! New reviewer! I might make it where Discord betrays but idk. And technically, Loki is a demigod and I have no idea if he is god of chaos or not, but hey, what the hell do I know.**

**Hmmmm, missing a reviewer today, BUT THE STORY MUST GO ON!**

**And if you are of the faint of heart, you might want to get some tissues ready.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 9: A Walk of Destiny**

* * *

><p>Holy Eon, she agreed, Gold thought to himself. Okay, calm down Gold, that is only step one.<p>

"Um are we going or?" Twilight asked standing next to the door.

"What, oh right, yeah." Gold said snapping back to reality.

Gold walked to the door and held it open like a gentleman, Twilight thanked him and they started to walk. They followed no trail in particular, just enjoying the outside world. It was silent between the two, as they both were thinking.

Oh Eon, what do I say, Gold thought. Or do I let her talk, Gold thought to himself. Ah, I just don't know! So Gold continued to walk without saying a word.

"So how is it on your world?" Twilight asked out of the blue, and Gold was surprised but still managed to answer.

"It's alright I guess. Not as amazing and pretty as here though. Plus Robotnik gets annoying." Gold said.

"Why don't you guys lock him up or something?" she asked.

"We have tried, nothing seems to work, he always gets out somehow." Gold said with a sigh.

Twilight thought for a moment, "I know this may sound wrong, why don't you just "end" him, if you get what I'm trying to say."

"You can say kill, I don't mind. Death is something I need to be casual with, interacting with Eon and life has taught me that." Gold explained.

"Well, why don't you?"

"It's because of Sonic's "policy", no matter what, he just won't and can't do it. I'd do it myself, but then I would be going through hell from everyone. Plus, I guess it is fun, destroying his plans and what not." Gold explained.

"You sure seem not to like Sonic." Twilight commented.

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just we don't mix well, it's hard to explain." Gold said.

"You're just jealous, aren't you?" Twilight said with a mocking voice.

"No!" Gold said defensively and then with a shy grin, "Okay, maybe a little."

Twilight laughed and said, "You don't need to be faster than him you know. You got the Eon."

"Yeah, I know. But his attitude about it, it drives me insane." Gold said.

"Hey, in my eyes, you are faster." She said.

"Um, yeah, thanks." Gold said stumbling and stuttering on his words.

"What's wrong stutter?" Twilight teased.

"Nothing!" Gold said with a slight blush. "Just a little thirsty, that's all."

"Liar!" Twilight played around.

"Am not!" Gold argued back.

Whoa, whoa, wait, is she flirting with me, Gold suddenly thought.

"Well, anyways, what do you do back on your planet?" she asked.

"Well, not much actually, besides fight Robotnik, but I am working on a plane." Gold said, remembering he had to finish that.

"Oh, so you are a mechanic like Tails?" she assumed.

"Not necessarily, Tails is way better at that stuff than I am, but he did teach me about stuff." Gold explained.

"Oh, I see." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I'm sure what is going to happen is that I will start it up and it will explode." Gold said.

"Hey, you gotta start somewhere right?" Twilight said looking at Gold.

They both burst into laughter about it.

"Seriously though, I'm sure it will work fine, you seem to be really smart." Twilight complimented.

"Thanks, so are you." Gold complimented back, with a slight blush.

"Oh stop it." Twilight said.

"It's true! You know stuff that even I or Tails don't know!" Gold said reassuring her.

"Well, yeah, because you don't know about the mechanics in this world." She said back.

"Yeah, yeah, but still, you are one of the smartest ponies I have ever known."

"Thanks…" Twilight said with a giggle.

"You are very welcome." Gold said back. "Hey, I wonder how Sonic is doing with Dash…"

"Are they racing again?" Twilight asked.

"No, no, Sonic likes Dash, he asked her to hang out with him on the train." Gold asked.

"Ha! I knew it!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious." Gold said with a laugh.

"Between us, Dash said she felt something too." Twilight revealed.

Gold broke the fourth wall and looked at the readers, "Oh boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile… (Batman scene change!)<strong>

"That was one good race…" Sonic said, a little out of breath.

"Yeah, so that makes it, 5-0, with me at 5 wins of course." Dash said to the hedgehog.

"I think you got the numbers mixed up." Sonic said thinking he won.

"I sooooo did not." Dash teased.

"Haha, whatever though right? It was a good race." Sonic said, knowing he couldn't let the race get to his head or else he would ruin his chance.

For once, Sonic, hide your ego, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, it was, good race." Dash agreed and offered a hoof-bump or fist-bump or whatever the hell you want to call it.

Sonic saw this and met her hoof with his fist, "So you move clouds for a living?" Sonic asked.

"Move clouds, make weather, et cetera." Dash explained.

"Seems like a fun job if you ask me." Sonic said.

"It's alright, not the best job in the world. You get to live with action everyday with fighting that egg guy." Dash said.

"Hey, maybe Tails and Gold can make a portal to here when we get back. You can come on over anytime and maybe help us fight Eggman." Sonic suggested.

"Do you think I can?" Dash said, now excited.

"Of course. I would love it if you came to visit every once in a while." Sonic accidentally said.

"Yah, wait what did you say?" Dash said, as she clearly heard what he had said.

"I said we would love it if you guys came to visit." Sonic corrected himself, cursing in his mind he had made such a cheesy statement.

"No, no, I ain't deaf, I heard what you said." Dash said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic said trying to get himself out of the situation.

Wait, isn't that what I want, Sonic remembered. Just let it happen, just let it happen.

"Ok fine, I didn't hear anything." Dash said.

Shit, no, Sonic thought. Just lost a chance.

Or so he thought.

"If all is the same here, and if I did hear what I heard, I, uh…" Dash said stuttering on the last words.

"Feel the same way…" Dash slightly muttered, with a blush.

They both stopped walking. They thought about what the other just said. Oh my Chaos, she said that, Sonic thought. Oh my Celestia, I just said that, Dash thought to herself. The two were just standing there. Just thinking. Until Sonic turned to her.

"You…you do?" Sonic nervously asked.

"I meant what I said." Dash said back staring into Sonic's eyes.

They just stared at each other for a moment and then hugged tightly, knowing the other had feelings about the other. The two fastest things alive had slowed down for a minute and in that minute they had found out that the other loved them as much as they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Gold and Twilight…<strong>

"I'm sure they can handle it." Gold said.

"Yeah, they both are very similar, I think they will do fine." Twilight said.

They both didn't say anything for a moment until Twilight spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your powers?" she asked.

"Well, my father…he…" Gold said starting to choke up.

"He…died…he was the Eon Warrior and he got attacked by something dark…and I was left alone…" Gold said still choking up.

"Oh my Celestia, that's terrible! Where were you?" Twilight said curiously.

"Well, I was being chased by bullies and so was Tails, the bullies met each other eventually and were going to beat us, but…somehow I got Eon powers then and scared them off."

"Oh so that is how you and Tails met."

"Yeah, he was in my school, but until then we never really talked, anyway, when I got home…" Gold said as the memories started flashing back to him.

"My dad was…dead…" Gold said as he started to sob.

"I'm sorry I brought up those memories for you…" Twilight said and gave Gold a friendly hug.

"It's fine…you just wanted to know…I have come to live with it…just that the memories Twilight…they hurt so much…" Gold said still sobbing.

"It'll be alright…it's over now…" Twilight said still hugging Gold for comfort.

"I know it is…I just remind myself of what my life would be like without me becoming Eon Warrior…I never would have met anyone…not even you…" Gold said starting to go back to normal.

"Thank you Twilight…" Gold said.

"Aww how sad." A voice from behind them said.

Gold and Twilight turned around to see someone they really did not want to see. It was Discord **(A/N not gonna describe how he looks, if you don't know, LOOK IT UP)**.

"Aw poor Goldie, losing his daddy. And look how cute you two are, it is kind of a shame." Discord said mocking Gold.

"You shut your mouth." Gold said to him.

"Hm, no." Discord said, laughing manically.

"At least I didn't have multiple mothers. I mean damn dude, a bird, a dragon, and like 20 other animals? Rough life dude." Gold said back to Discord, mocking him now.

Twilight started quietly laughing at Gold's joke.

"Oh funny is it?" Discord said, now annoyed.

"I think it was hilarious." Twilight said to Discord.

"Oh shut up, you stupid unicorn." Discord said back.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that. Why were you following us anyways?" Gold asked.

"Well, it is simple, and I have a schedule to keep so this is gonna be quick, I am going to kill you." Discord said.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, multiple mama's boy." Gold said taunting him.

"If you wish."

Discord unleashed a series of magic attacks at Gold which he simply dodged, with each dodge getting closer to Discord. When he got close enough, he covered his fist in Eon and punched Discord in the face. But to his surprise, Discord vanished.

"What the?" Gold said surprised.

Discord teleported behind him and used a magic attack at point-blank range on Gold's back. Gold started to turn around but was too late and the attack launched him a few yards and he hit the ground hard.

"Is that all you got." Discord said.

Suddenly, he was hit with a magic attack from his side and looked to see Twilight with her horn glowing magenta.

"Forgot about you." Discord said and used his powers to aim a ball of black energy at her, but he did not fire.

Gold had got up to see Discord aiming at Twilight with something he did not want to see.

"Ooooo, Discord got some new toys." Discord said looking at Gold.

"Discord, put that down, you don't know anything about it." Gold said fearing the worst.

"Actually fox, I do. This is Dark Eon. One substance I cannot make out of thin air. And now I have it. And don't worry I know what it does to things." Discord said with an evil smile.

How did he get Dark Eon, Gold thought.

"How about you put it down, take me as prisoner and you can kill me or give me to Eggman to robotize." Gold said, trying to appeal Discord.

"Hmmmmm." Discord thought about it. "You know robotizing you is an even better plan than the man had." Discord said.

"No Gold, save yourself!" Twilight yelled at Gold.

"Deal." Gold said, knowing he had to do it for Twilight's sake.

"Good." Discord said.

He looked at Twilight and then looked back at Gold.

"Riiiiiight after I kill Twilight." Discord said with a smile and fired the orb of Dark Eon energy at Twilight.

"NO!" Gold yelled.

As a last second attempt he used his Eon energy to find Twilight's Eon energy and swapped places with her. Twilight had her eyes closed expecting to get hit. But she didn't. Gold had taken the Dark Eon attack. He yelled in pain as the Dark Eon fought with the Eon inside his body, the Dark Eon taking over.

"That worked better than expected." Discord said as he laughed at the fox's pain.

Dark Eon did horrible things to Gold, he has felt it before. First pain as the natural Eon had to fight against its opposite, the Dark Eon. No matter what, the Dark Eon would get into his body. The pain was the least of his worries. Dark Eon would go into his bloodstream and destroy any Eon in there. The Dark Eon would eventually overtake him, turning everything black, giving him horrible nightmares of his past and present. When this would happen, the blue glow from his gloves **(A/N remember they are like Silver's gloves)** would disappear and turn black as the night. It did take time to affect him, since the Eon energy would always try to fight back.

"You, you monster." Gold said fighting back the pain.

"I know, I know. But where were we." Discord said as he shot another Dark Eon blast at Twilight. Luckily, all the Eon in Gold hadn't been overcome and he teleported to where the blast was going to hit and took the brunt of the attack again, causing more pain from inside and the process accelerating.

"Oh how fun this stuff is. Soon enough, you will be in the La La Land of hell. You won't remember a thing. Or better yet, you'll just die." Discord said, laughing the whole time.

"No!" Twilight said and she shot out multiple blasts of magic and Discord.

Discord easily just put up a Dark Eon shield and the magic didn't do anything.

"That's one of the best parts of it! Magic is garbage to this stuff!" Discord said from the protection of his shield.

Twilight couldn't believe it, that magic didn't win over the evil. Gold was still fighting back, now on the ground behind Twilight, in a great deal of pain.

"Now it saddens me to bring you this news, but it's time to die. Say hi to the darkness for me, will yah Twilight Sparkle." Discord said shooting another Dark Eon orb at Twilight.

Twilight quickly shot multiple magic blasts to try to stop it but to no avail. She looked at the speeding energy about to hit her and saw fear and felt fear. The attack hit and Twilight felt the same pain as Gold was, also falling to the ground. Never had she felt pain like this before, and now she knew that this was going to be the end. Her Eon was still fighting as she saw Discord blink out of the place.

"Twi….light…" Gold said from behind her.

She tried to turn herself around to see Gold. She could see that Gold's gloves were already dimming down to complete darkness.

"Ye….ah…." she said in immense pain.

"Before it overtakes…..me…I got to say this…" Gold's eyes closed but opened slightly back open to look at Twilight.

"I…lo….ve…you…" Were Gold's last words until he fainted because of the Dark Eon and Twilight felt something in her heart, and fell to the Dark Eon inside of her, knowing that Gold had feelings for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: WAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA!<strong>

**Pinkie: It will be alright.**

**Me: NO IT WON'T.**

**Pinkie: Then I don't know what to tell you.**

**Like I said, this one was gonna be a real shocker. I'm sorry if you cried (you probably didn't) but I just had to do it. What will happen next, who knows. Thank you for reading, leave a review, and as always,**

**EON *SNIFF SNIFF* OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10: Light in the Dark

**Hellllllloooo readers! Another chapter is here! Hooray! Anyway, let's see those reviews!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: I read it! Good improvements!**

**Werewolf lover99: Glad you liked it!**

**Captainawsum9999: OMG GOLD IN SON OF SPACE SDHLVNERIOUVNASLN. Thanks for adding him and thanks for reviewing. The portal in the base was there for a reason, to get Eggman to Equestria. Not just random. He didn't expect for Sonic, Gold and Tails to go through it however. Just a little explanation, KEEP READING :D**

**BADA55: We talked about your idea in PMs. And guess what? I get to be in Son of Space with you. Oh wait, shit, I'm gonna have to deal with Ensis. Well that will be fun.**

**If you couldn't tell, Gold is in captainawsum9999's new story, The Son of Space! So before you read this chapter or even after this chapter, go check out his story! Tons of other OCs as well, it is awesome. GO READ IT! NOWWWWWWW! And don't worry, more Gold in the future (hint hint). DISCLAIMERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Gold the Fox, Eon, Dark Eon, etc. and the plot. The other characters are owned by their respective owners, and Blade is owned by BADA55W0RD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 10: Light in the Dark**

* * *

><p>"Um, is it just me or have they been gone for a while?" Tails asked Blade.<p>

"Hey, maybe they are just having some fun…" Blade said, starting to laugh.

"Did you really just say that?" Tails said starting to laugh as well.

"Yes, I did." Blade said still laughing. "But in all seriousness, they have been gone for a while."

"Hey, maybe we can sneak up and see how Gold is doing." Tails suggested.

"Correction, sneak up and see how they are doing, if you know what I mean." Blade said starting to laugh again.

"That is just wrong dude…" Tails said, still laughing all the same as they went to go see how the two were doing, not knowing what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

"Oh god, not here again." Gold said.

He was in some sort of space, where everything was black, and no lights, no anything. Gold couldn't even use his Eon to light up the place.

"**It's been a while since you've been here."** A distant voice said with evil in its voice.

A chill was sent through Gold's spine. That voice and the place he was in was probably the one thing he feared the most, but still he had to show no fear.

"And there's you." Gold said to no one, as no one was there.

"**I see you got some new friends, let's play with them shall we?"** the voice said.

Gold started falling, falling fast through the pitch black nothingness, yelling all the while. The one place that scared him was here, and what was going to happen next. It had happened before, getting hit by Dark Eon, but it was a feeling and place no one could forget and it was the place no one could not have fear in. Gold closed his eyes, knowing what was going to be next.

He opened his eyes to see robots everywhere, surrounding him. He quickly jumped up and saw the group was infinite, an infinite amount of robots all aiming toward him. Some of the robots charged at him. He was able to take them out, even without Eon. Then they all stopped coming at him. The robots parted and new robots came from the lane. They weren't normal robots. They were his robotized friends. Sonic, Tails, all the ponies, all gone of their freedom and now in hunks of metal, under someone else's control.

"Sonic? Tails? Twilight?" Gold started to say to them, hoping the nightmare would end soon.

"…abandoned us…" the robotized Tails was able to speak out.

"…saved yourself…" the robot Sonic said to him.

"…why did you leave us…" the Twilight robot said, hurting Gold the most inside.

"I didn't abandon you…" Gold said, almost about to cry.

"…we will abandon you then…" the Tails robot said and they started to attack Gold.

Gold needed to protect himself, but he didn't want to hurt anypony. He had to fight them gently. And so that battle began…

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

"Where am I…" Twilight wondered.

She was in a room of nothingness, everything black, nothing was there. She couldn't even see her own hooves.

"**Well, well, what do we have here. Twilight Sparkle." **A foreboding voice said.

"Who's there?" Twilight said, scared out of her mind of the voice and of where she was.

"**No one. I'm just here to play. I have no name, no identity, I'm just in your head. First experience with Dark Eon, hm?**" the voice said.

"Um…" Twilight nervously scared.

"**That was a rhetorical question. Now, since this is your first time, you get the VIP exclusive tour.**" The voice said.

"I think I'll pass…"

"**And you thought you had a choice. Have fun, little pony.**" The voice said evilly.

Twilight started falling, screaming while falling, not knowing where she was going. She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

She opened her eyes to see that she was in her house.

"I'm…home?" she said aloud. "Maybe it was just a dream…"

She went outside to see she was still dreaming. The sky was grey with overcast clouds covering it. All around town were posters, banners, emblems all saying one thing. Discord is king.

"No, no, this can't be!" she said running to the one place she knew, Sugarcube Corner.

All color was gone from the bakery, it was just a grey standard bakery. She went in, no bell rung, and no Pinkie tackling her with cupcakes. Pinkie was there, but all the life was gone in her. No bouncing, no talking really fast, no parties.

"Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, how may I help you?" Pinkie said with no emotion.

"Pinkie, what's wrong with you?" Twilight said, scared of the place she was in.

"Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, how may I help you?" Pinkie repeated.

Twilight tried to see if maybe the real Pinkie could be found, "Hey, Pinkie, there is a party going on."

Pinkie just stared blankly at Twilight and finally said again, "Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, how may I help you?"

Twilight just looked in shock and ran out of the bakery. When she got out of the bakery, she saw ponies everywhere. All the ponies looked grey, with little color. All of them turned toward Twilight, noticing her presence.

"All hail Discord." They chanted.

They continually chanted that sentence while closing in closer and closer to Twilight.

"No, no, don't hail him!" Twilight yelled at them.

They kept chanting over and over, closing in on Twilight in a circle. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. Lightning cracked in the sky and thunder rumbled as Twilight closed her eyes, and prepared for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"How far did they walk?" Blade asked.

Blade and Tails were walking on the side of the trail, so that if they saw Gold and Twilight they could hide behind a tree or bush that would be nearby.

"I don't know. They must have talked a lot. Maybe Gold did it." Tails shrugged his shoulders.

"That could be true, but I have a really bad feeling about something." Blade said, getting a strong sense that something was wrong.

"I'm sure they are-" Tails said, stopping in his tracks.

A couple of yards away they could see two things on the ground. One blue, one purple. Tails and Blade looked at each other and ran at the things, recognizing them as Gold and Twilight. Tails got down on his knee to check their pulses.

"They are alive." Tails said.

"Maybe they fell asleep talking to each other." Blade said with a bit of a chuckle.

Tails paid no attention to his joke and picked up Gold's hand. The symbol on his glove was black as the night sky, no blue glow could be found. This had happened before.

"Shit." Tails muttered under his breath. "Blade, find Sonic, get the ponies we need to move them now." Tails said to Blade.

"What's wrong with them?" Blade said to Tails, now worried for his friends.

"Dark Eon, I can explain later, go get everyone, now!"

"Tell me what is going on!" Blade said, getting a tad annoyed.

"Dark Eon, it's an energy that is the opposite of what Gold controls, the Eon. That stuff gets into your system and nighty-night. You get hallucinations in your head and extreme pain. Gold has been hit with it before, but I'm worried about Twilight. She could possibly-" Tails stopped before he said that last word. "I can explain in greater detail later, right now, we need to get them to the hospital." Tails explained quickly.

"Ok, I'll get everyone so we can take them, you watch them." Blade said already starting to head in the direction of where Sonic and Dash were.

Blade ran off, going to get some help.

Tails looked at the two lying on the ground, "Why did this have to happen…"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"So how long have you thought about it?" Dash asked.

The new couple started walking again, just so they could enjoy the company.

"A while now." Sonic said back to her.

Suddenly they could see someone running toward them. It was Blade.

"Oh, oh, Blade guess what?" Sonic said to Blade.

"Quickly, what?" Blade said.

"We both found out we like each other." Sonic said, happy that the pony he loved, loved him back.

"That is great and all, but we need you two, now!" Blade said quickly.

"What's the rush?" Sonic said, getting a little more serious.

"Gold, he got hit by this Dark Eon stuff, and so did Twilight."

Oh no, Sonic thought. Not again. As said before, Gold has experienced the Dark Eon before. It was the one time that Sonic actually felt sorry for Gold. To make matters worse, Twilight had been hit. The things that stuff could do to her, Sonic thought.

"We gotta get them to the hospital, now." Sonic said with determination and looked at Dash, who was serious too.

Blade ran back toward where Gold and Twilight were, with Sonic and Dash following.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

Gold had been fighting his robotized friends for a long time. He was pretty bruised and cut up due to there being no Eon inside of him to heal him or for him to use as attacks. Sonic was just as fast as before he was robotized, leading to Gold getting hit from many of his attacks. He suddenly felt like he was being picked up, and he was. The robotized Twilight had used her magic and picked him up and held him high in the sky.

"Time to die, Gold the Fox." The Twilight robot said.

It withdrew its magic and Gold started to fall fast. With no Eon to cushion him, he prepared to get severely hurt or even killed by the height of the fall. Instead he just fell through the ground and back into the dark room.

"**Oh you failed. Well that simply won't do. Try again.**" The voice said, laughing manically.

"NO!" Gold yelled as he started falling again.

When he landed, he was surrounded by the same robots. The same robots attacked him and the same robotized versions of his friends approached, ready to fight him.

"NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!" Gold yelled, but was quickly cut off by a spin dash from the Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Sonic, Tails, you get Gold, me and Dash will get Twilight." Blade said to the group of three, as time was ticking.

Sonic and Tails picked the unconscious Gold up and started toward the hospital. Blade and Dash did the same for Twilight and went to the hospital. Gold would occasionally murmur in his sleep, like he was scared. Twilight, however, was dead silent.

"Tails, I'm worried about Twilight. I know Gold gets hit just as hard by the Dark Eon, but at least he knows what is going to happen." Sonic said to Tails as they were carrying Gold.

"I'm worried too. Although, Gold's experience might be the same. New place, new friends, and new sick nightmares he'll have to go through." Tails said.

"That's true, never thought about it that way." Sonic said, worrying for both victims.

They had arrived at the hospital. They stopped for a moment to explain to the pony in front what was happening.

"There's nothing too serious we need to do. We need two rooms and something to ease pain." Tails said.

The pony had them go to the hallway and put Gold in one room, and put Twilight a few doors down. Sonic, Tails and Blade decided to stay with Gold for the night and Rainbow did the same for Twilight, with Sonic going over occasionally to Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

Gold had repeated the same fight against his robotized friends over and over. Each time hearing that he had abandoned them. They said the same thing over and over, every single time he was picked up by robot Twilight's magic and fell down eventually going back to the black room. This event just occurred.

"Please…make it stop…" Gold said, tired of doing the same fight and being attacked repeatedly.

"**Oh you want me to stop? Fine. How about something, a little more emotional.**" The voice said and Gold was falling again and closed his eyes again.

He opened his eyes to see he was back to walking with Twilight. Was all that not real, Gold thought.

"Uh, Gold, hello?" Twilight said.

She looks perfectly normal and so does everything around us, Gold thought. Maybe I was just day dreaming, Gold thought.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." Gold said.

"Thinking about what?" Twilight asked.

Well, whether it's real or not, I'm saying what I should've said, Gold thought.

"Well, I was thinking about you." Gold admitted.

"Oh were you?" Twilight asked shyly.

"Yeah, I was. You're just so nice and caring. And I feel like when I came here, this is where I belonged, here with you." Gold said blushing.

"Oh is that what you thought." Twilight said, very oddly.

"Yeah, why, is something wrong?" Gold asked, becoming a little suspicious.

"Yes there is Gold. You are a liar. All lies. You didn't think that. You came here to do what you needed to do, and you were going to do it. Then you saw me. You don't like me like that. It is a front, a fraud." She said, her voice getting deeper and more sinister.

"No! That's not true!" Gold said panicking.

"**Just do what you have to do and leave. You came here with a purpose and we all want that purpose fulfilled and you and your stupid friends to leave. It's the truth. Leave now Gold, before the darkness overtakes you." **Her voice had turned into the voice that haunted him in the dark room.

"NO! NO!" Gold yelled out, tears coming out.

"**Leave now Gold." **A chant started up by other ponies that surrounded him.

"NO! I WILL NOT!" Gold yelled out, closing his eyes.

"**Leave now Gold." **The chant was getting louder and louder by the second.

Gold covered his ears and was on the ground on his knees.

"**It's so easy to break you down. I just look through you like a book, find something you hold dear, and show it to you, crushed and destroyed. Abandoning your new friends, being rejected by the one you love. It's so simple." **A voice in his head said sinisterly.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Gold yelled.

"**Face it Gold, when you wake up, if you ever do, and she wakes up- oh wait, she won't." **The voice still talked in his head.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Gold yelled out to the voice in his head.

"**What are you going to do about it fox? She's mine to control, there's no stopping the darkness." **The voice laughed in his head.

The chant was still going on around him. The voice in his head, breaking him down. It felt like he never been hit with Dark Eon before. It was all new, all darkness, all evil.

But then he thought. Tears on his face, he got up and moved his hands from his ears. The voice still laughed in his head. He could hear the chant loud and clear but didn't care. He knew what he knew, nothing was true in this dark place he had been sent to. The dark place where darkness ruled, but there was still light. He was the light.

He looked up, thinking that the evil voice was watching him and said, "I will."

He looked back down and punched the ground with all the force he could, even within the dark place. A crack formed, light spilling from it. The dark ponies backed off, the light warding them off. Gold kept punching it, the voice in his mind screaming at him, but he didn't care. He knew what he knew, and that was that he had friends here, he would not abandon them, and that he would not let Twilight fall to the darkness. He kept punching, keeping everyone in mind, all that he went through, all the people and ponies he had met. With a final blow, light engulfed him and the voice in his head screamed in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>In Gold's room in the hospital…<strong>

Gold's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up, in a sweat. He was breathing heavily, he had just escaped the dark place that Dark Eon would send him to. He looked to his side and looked out a window. It was nighttime, Gold estimated around midnight. He looked to his sides and saw Sonic, Tails and Blade, all asleep. He rest his head back on his pillow and thought about what just occurred. That's when he remembered,

"Twilight." He said to himself.

He started to get out of his bed, but was met with excruciating pain. The Dark Eon was still inside of him and the Eon was fighting back. This was good that the Eon was trying to counteract the Dark Eon, but it caused him much pain. He grit his teeth and endured the pain getting out of the bed. He slowly walked out of the room, making sure he did not wake the trio who stayed with them. He closed the door quietly and started walking down the lit hallway. He looked at the doors, trying to find Twilight's room. He had found it and started opening the door.

"Sonic?" someone inside said.

Gold quickly closed the door and could recognize the voice as Rainbow's. He did his best Sonic voice impersonation.

"Yeah, it's getting late, I think we should go for now. We can come back at the crack of dawn." Gold said, still in pain but able to surprisingly pull off a good Sonic voice.

He heard Dash yawn from inside and then she said, "Alright, I'll meet you guys outside."

After a minute, Dash came out of the room. As she opened the door, Gold hid behind it, holding it open until Dash had gone by. He then went inside and closed the door quietly. He still was in massive pain and decided to pull a chair over next to Twilight's bed and sit down. He sat and looked at Twilight. She looked so peaceful, but then she shivered and talked in her sleep like she was scared out of her mind. Only one thing I can try, Gold thought. Gold took hold of her hoof and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were both glowing a bright blue.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

"**Ok, how about something different?" **the voice said to Twilight, back in the dark room.

Twilight had just gone through seeing each of her friends, however, they each were sad and almost ghost-like. They weren't themselves at all.

"Please…no…" Twilight begged.

"**Too bad!" **the voice said as Twilight started to fall and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was back to her house again. This time however, someone knocked on the door. She went downstairs and opened the door, bracing herself for something dark. However, it was just her friends, the rest of the Mane 6, all normal looking and acting. Maybe I'm back, Twilight thought.

"Hey everypony." Twilight said to her friends.

"Hey!" they said.

I guess this is real, Twilight thought.

"So do you guys know where Gold is?" Twilight asked.

She wanted to know because she did hear what he said before the Dark Eon took over. That he loved her. But if the Dark Eon nightmare things were just real nightmares, was that just a dream. She hoped not.

"Who's Gold?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight laughed a little, "Funny Pinkie, as usual. You know, Gold. The fox?" Twilight asked, slightly nervous.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" Pinkie said.

"Well, what about Sonic? Or Tails? Blade?" Twilight asked, slightly suspicious.

"Twilight, I think you are getting into way too many books, there is no one here called those names." Applejack said.

"Ok, I see how it is. Nice prank guys, good one." Twilight said with a nervous laugh.

"There is no prank Twilight. We legitimately know no one like that." Rarity said to her.

"Yah right? Fluttershy, you know who I'm talking about, don't you?" Twilight said, getting more nervous by the second.

"I…I'm sorry Twilight…I don't know what you are talking about…am I supposed to?" Fluttershy shyly said, being put on the spot.

"Fluttershy! Tails stayed at your house! Gold was here, and they defeated the dragon...and, and they defeated that army of robots." Twilight yelled.

"Don't start yelling at us just because you are crazy!" Applejack yelled back.

Everypony started arguing, with the exception of Rainbow Dash.

"Stop." Dash solemnly said.

Everypony stopped yelling and looked at Dash.

"**You remember them, right everyone?" **Dash said in a dark voice.

"**Yeah, now I remember, they did what they had to do and left."** Applejack said with the same voice.

"No they didn't! We were good friends!" Twilight argued.

"**They abandoned us. Left us. They didn't want anything to do with us. Abandoned us." **Even Fluttershy had the dark voice.

They now dark sounding Mane 6 started chanting, "**Abandoned us."**

"**Oh, what if they did, Twilight Sparkle. Just left you. They wanted nothing to do with you, Gold didn't want anything to do with you, none of them did. Or better yet what if they never came. They your world get destroyed and let the place become Robotnik's. What if they didn't bother and left you to die!" **a voice rang in her head.

"THEY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Twilight yelled out.

"She's right, I never would." A voice said from behind Twilight.

It was Gold, standing there, surrounded in light.

"**HOW ARE YOU HERE?" **the voice yelled at Gold.

"Does it matter. I told you to leave her ALONE!" Gold yelled.

He grabbed Twilight's hoof and within a second they were gone.

"**NO! NO! THE DARKNESS SHALL NOT FAIL!" **the voice screamed out but Twilight and Gold were already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to reality…<strong>

Twilight woke up, breathing heavily and sweating. She noticed her hoof had a hand holding it. She looked over and saw Gold looking at her.

"You…you're okay?" she asked faintly.

"I'm hurting but I'm fine enough to be with you." Gold said to her.

Twilight thought for a moment and looked into Gold's ocean blue eyes, "Did you mean it?" she asked.

"All three words." Gold looked back.

They hugged knowing that the other was their light in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>*looks at word count* 3900+ WORDS?! HOLY CRAP! I never would have thought this would be that long, nor that it would be that sad and dark. But damn, almost 4000 words. Well, that was fun to write. Probably the darkest thing I've written in forever, and the longest chapter ever. I need to go write a research paper now, oh boy. Thank you to those who reviewed, thank you for reading this far, leave a review for this chapter, remember, CHECK OUT SON OF SPACE,<strong>

**Sonic: What's with the story plugin?**

***bangs head with frying pan* MY STORY, MY PLUGINS.**

**AS ALWAYS…**

**EOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Aftermath

**Hellllllo readers, man that intro is kinda boring isn't it? Anyway, welcome to another chapter of my story. Is it just me or did my reviews EXPLODE! We now have 34 reviews! That is amazing to me, thank you so much to everyone who have been sticking with this story. I have been updating every day just because it makes me so happy to have people have my story. NOW ON TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Captainawsum: We've already talked. Not much to say here. I explained the Eggman thing in a PM.**

**BADA55: You never know. I don't even know. **

**Dante K. Freeman: Nice quote. Thanks, I'm glad you think it's awesome!**

**Werewolf lover99: You don't have to wait any longer.**

**On with the story! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS JUST SOME FLUFF AND HUMOR, just to counteract the two darker chapters before. If you don't like, don't read. Don't worry action will definitely be coming next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 11: The Aftermath**

* * *

><p>It was nine in the morning when the group of three started to wake up in the hospital. Blade's eyes fluttered open and he yawned and looked around the room. Outside, the sun was peeking over the forest to announce the coming of the new day. He looked across the empty bed and saw Sonic sleeping in one chair, snoring, and Tails in the other, also fast asleep. The door was ajar just a little and Blade looked in front of him, still tired. He wondered about how Twilight was doing.<p>

"Wait, did you say empty bed?" Blade said to no one in particular.

Why yes I did.

Blades first thought was who had answered him, but maybe he could ask Pinkie later on this weird phenomenon of wall breaking. His second thought was where Gold was. He quickly got up and started looking around quickly. He looked under the sheets, under the bed, even under his own chair with no sight of Gold. He went to the sleeping Sonic and Tails.

"Wake up!" Blade said to them and Tails started to open his eyes.

Sonic was still fast asleep so Blade kicked the chair from underneath him and Sonic woke up very quickly and very angrily.

"What's the big idea?" Sonic asked with tiredness and anger in his voice.

"Notice something?" Blade said, not caring for Sonic's anger.

Sonic looked past Blade to see the empty bed that Gold was laying in.

"Gold's gone!" Tails said noticing the empty bed as well.

"Well, geez Tails, no wonder you are the genius." Blade said slightly annoyed and being sarcastic.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Sonic said, calming himself down as well.

"The door was open when I woke up. I don't know who or what but maybe someone took Gold when he was in his La La Land of hell." Blade said, starting to pace.

Sonic thought about this possibility when another scary thought came to his head, "Shit, Twilight." He said to the two.

Blade and Tails looked at each other and they all ran out of the room and started to go to Twilight's room. As they were walking, they saw Rainbow Dash coming in through the front door.

"Dash! Where were you!" Sonic asked her, with some anger.

"Actually, where were you? You told me late last night that you guys were going back for the night and when I turned around you were nowhere." Dash said back, countering Sonic's anger.

"I was sleeping in Gold's room all night! I never came out!" Sonic said back.

"You two, calm down! If Sonic didn't say anything to Dash last night, then someone must have disguised his voice to sound like you to get Dash out of Twilight's room." Tails said, yelling at them both.

"You don't think it was…" Blade said, trailing off not wanting to think of the idea.

"I hope not…" Sonic said starting to open the door.

Once they fully opened the door and looked and looked inside, they were relieved, confused, angered and a whole bunch of emotions I don't feel like listing off to you. Inside, was Twilight, still in her hospital bed sleeping but right next to her was a sleeping Gold, holding her hoof.

"Are they still…?" Sonic asked quietly, not wanting to wake them up if they were really sleeping.

"No they can't be. Gold wasn't able to do anything." Tails whispered back.

"But why are they…" Dash said, wondering why they were holding hands.

"BOO!" Gold's eyes shot open and yelled at the group forming around the door. They all jumped back, not expecting for Gold to wake up.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Tails said, clutching where his heart would be.

"Well, good thing we are in a hospital then." Gold joked.

"Is she still…?" Blade said, pointing to Twilight.

"She's out of it." Gold said.

Gold nudged Twilight's shoulder lightly, "Wake up, princess." He said softly.

Princess, Sonic wondered.

Twilight slightly opened her eyes and turned her head and yawned. She looked at Gold.

"We have some visitors." Gold said to her.

Twilight looked at the group that was now in the room.

"Hey guys." She said, still tired.

"You're okay?" Dash asked.

"Me and him are both still hurting, but the worst is over." Twilight said.

"What even happened last night?" Sonic curiously asked.

Twilight and Gold explained the whole thing, the walk, Discord coming, what Gold said before falling "asleep", their nightmares, and what happened afterward.

"Awwwwwwwwww, Goldie being cute." Sonic teased.

"Hey, it's the truth." Gold said, not even teasing Sonic back.

"Those nightmares though. I can't imagine getting one." Tails said.

"Yeah, it was pretty rough. I felt so empty, so alone, so cold. It was like I never had experienced it before. But then I remembered it was all fake, and I remembered all of you guys and the rest of the ponies." Gold said.

"Or, in other words, you were thinking about Twilight." Dash said with a smirk.

Gold blushed, "Well, yes, but honestly, I was thinking about all of you."

"Don't lie. We all know that you were thinking mainly about her." Sonic said.

"And by the way, nice Sonic impersonation." Dash complimented.

"Thanks, it's easy when you hear his voice almost all of your life." Gold said, looking at Sonic.

"Hey!" Sonic said, annoyed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. So Sonic, how about you?" Gold asked.

"Well, um, um…" Sonic didn't want to say it to Gold, knowing he was going to tease him about it.

"He said he loved me, and I said it back." Dash came out with it.

"Awwwwwww, Sonikku being cute." Gold teased Sonic.

"I expected that." Sonic sighed.

"Seriously though, you two are good together." Gold said.

"Likewise to you two." Sonic said, making Gold and Twilight blush.

"Sonic, I think we should let them rest, they said they are still in some pain." Tails said to Sonic.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Sonic said.

"We'll be out soon. It shouldn't be too long." Gold said to the group who were slowly leaving.

"Have fun in there, not too much fun though." Blade said with a chuckle.

The group left leaving the two alone.

"They are weird." Twilight said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I know. That's how they should be." Gold said with a laugh.

They just spent a second just relaxing until Gold spoke up.

He looked at her and said, "You know I love you right?"

"Mhm, and you know what?" Twilight looked back at Gold.

"What?" Gold asked curiously.

"I love you." Twilight said blushing.

"Daw, I would have never guessed." Gold said looking back at her.

"You can say you are my light in the darkness." Twilight said to him.

"And you are mine." Gold said.

They both just stared and smiled knowing they loved each other and that they had someone to have when the darkness came.

Gold noticed Twilight shivering a bit, "Hey, are you cold?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit. This hospital blanket it as thin as paper." Twilight said.

Gold had an idea. **(A/N NOTHING IS HAPPENING BETWEEN THEM IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTERS) **He asked Twilight to move over some and she complied. Gold laid down next to her and used one of his tails to cover her to make her warmer.

"Better?" Gold asked, blushing that he was doing that.

"Much better." Twilight said closing her eyes and going back to sleep, now warming up.

Gold started going back to sleep with a smile on his face. He had been delivered from the dark and had found his light in it, and it was her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. Probably my shortest but hey, I wanted to add some GoldXTwilight fluff to this, to counteract what happened in the past two dark chapters. Yeah, got a little weird but hey, they love each other. And just to clarify, NOTHING HAPPENED, IT'S JUST GOLD BEING RESOURCEFUL TO MAKE TWILIGHT NOT COLD ANYMORE. NOTHING HAPPENED, I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH. Anyway, just a little humor and warmhearted chapter but next chapter, don't worry, I got a plan. Thank you for reading, thank you to those who reviewed, please leave a review, and as always…<strong>

**Sonic: Ewwwwwwwwww Gold.**

***hits Sonic's head with piano* DON'T GIVE THEM IDEAS.**

**Sonic: Where did you even get that from?!**

**JUST SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP,**

**EON OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12: Fight Darkness with Darkness

**EON INNNNNNNNNN!**

**Sonic: That was really stupid.**

**Me: SHUT UP OR I'LL ADD AMY TO THE STORY.**

**Sonic: OH DEAR GOD, DON'T DO IT MAN.**

**Anyway, welcome back to another chapter of Eon Chronicles: Eonic Harmony! I promised some action last chapter and here it is! We are almost at 40 reviews! Yayyyyyyyy!**

**Sonic: It wouldn't be possible without me!**

**Me: THAT'S IT GET OVER HERE. *grabs metal chair and chases Sonic in a circle***

**Sonic: CAN'T CATCH ME!**

**Me: While chasing Sonic, let's check the reviews!**

**Captainawsum: Yah, it was the least I could do for letting you Gold in the story. Yeah, forgot all about V-Day, ironic I posted that chapter this close to it. Actually didn't even mean to, lol.**

**BADA55: Already sent you a PM about Ensis. That's gonna be fun, sorry Blade. And you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Werewolf lover99: I know right?!**

***hits Sonic in head with chair, knocking him out***

**While I go stuff him in the closest and hope that the police doesn't come, you guys enjoy the chapter and DON'T TELL THE POLICE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine. I own Gold, Eon, yadda-yadda. BADA55 owns Blade.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 12: Fight Darkness with Darkness**

* * *

><p>"DISCORD. I REPEAT DISCORD TO THE MAIN DECK." Eggman yelled over an intercom.<p>

Discord was staying in his new room inside Eggman's base, juggling a ball of Dark Eon energy.

"I quite like this stuff. Really handy. I better go see what the fat man wants." He said, heading toward the door.

"I HEARD THAT." Eggman said furiously over the intercom.

"I said 'I better go see what the GREAT man wants.'" Discord said aloud in his room.

The intercom was silent for a moment and then Eggman spoke, "I am pretty great, aren't I?" he said, complimenting himself.

"Sure are." Discord said with sarcasm, but Eggman could not recognize it.

Discord walked down the metal hallway to an elevator, laughing in his head that the man had fallen for the joke. He went into the elevator and pressed a button that said 'MAIN DECK'. Elevator music started playing and Discord started whistling to it. When the elevator got to the top, it dinged and the elevator doors opened. There was a long steel table in the middle of the room and a big chair on one of its horizontal sides, the chair Eggman was in.

"You rang?" Discord said.

"Why yes, despite your generous compliment, I am still mad." Eggman said.

"I did what you asked." Discord said.

"I said kill them and as you can see…" Eggman swiveled in his chair quickly to turn to Discord and pushed a button in front of him. The button brought up a clear glass television of sorts. The picture revealed Gold and Twilight sleeping on a hospital bed, with one of Gold's tails on Twilight.

"DO THEY LOOK DEAD?" Eggman yelled.

"That is your fault, you said that this dark stuff would be able to kill them." Discord said, disgusted at the cute picture of the couple sleeping.

"I told you to kill that fox, and all you did, IS MAKE THEM SLEEP." Eggman yelled again.

"Calm down. I expected this plan wouldn't work, so I have a back-up." Discord explained.

"Oh, what is that? Another plan that is gonna make them sleep again?" Eggman asked, annoyed at the results of the Dark Eon attack.

"No. Let's just say, I'm going to make their love for each other EXPLODE." Discord said, putting emphasis on the word 'explode' and walking out of the room to go initiate his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the hospital…<strong>

"Awww so cute." Sonic said looking through the window in the hospital door, and proceeded to pretend to throw up.

"Hey, that is kinda cute." Dash said looking through as well.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't have any tails, if that was what you were thinking." Sonic said to Dash.

Dash laughed and the two stop being peeping Toms and went to go to something else.

Blade and Tails were outside the hospital, stretching after sitting in the hospital all night.

"So this Dark Eon, seems like some serious business." Blade said to Tails.

"Yeah, it is. Back when it happened during a war in our world, Gold didn't wake up for 3 days. He saved Sonic from it." Tails said, stretching as well.

"You mean, Gold saved Sonic?" Blade asked, surprised.

"Gold isn't that cruel to Sonic, they just have…a weird chemistry." Tails said.

"Yeah I guess you are right. I tell you though, next time, we gotta make sure no one gets hit with that stuff." Blade said seriously.

"Oh, you mean like this?" a voice said and a dark ball of energy headed toward Blade.

Blade saw it and barely dodged it, did a roll, and got up to see the attacker.

"Back to the scene of the crime?" Blade asked Discord, who was juggling a ball of Dark Eon like nothing had happened.

"Why yes, I'm here to finish what I started." Discord said.

"You stay away from them. You've already caused them enough pain." Blade yelled at Discord.

"No I haven't, they will have enough once they are dead." Discord said back with an evil smile.

"You will have to get through me first." Blade said stepping forward a step.

"Oh I don't need to. I've already been inside. Oh so cute. The couple just sleeping there. I guess you could say their love has…" Discord paused for dramatic effect. "EXPLODED."

Discord pulled out a gray capsule looking thing with a red button. Blade and Tails's eyes turned to pinpricks, knowing what was about to happen.

"GOLD GET OUTTA THERE!" Blade yelled, trying to see if Gold could hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside…<strong>

"GOLD GET OUTTA THERE!"

Gold heard someone yell from outside and opened his eyes slightly. He had not heard the full sentence of the yelling person, being half asleep. He got up but stepped on something. He opened his eyes just a bit more to see he had stepped on a package of sorts. It was taped heavily to the floor and had a blinking red light that was blinking faster and faster every millisecond. He opened his eyes, quickly jumped on the bed and was about to yell but was cut off by the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside…<strong>

The room Gold and Twilight were in exploded and other rooms and walls exploded with it, while Discord manically laughed.

"NO!" Blade yelled at the destruction.

The main supports and structure were mostly intact but it was completely wrecked with smoking holes where windows and walls should be. Discord had planted C4 in the hospital before he even attacked Gold and Twilight, as this was his back-up plan if they somehow survived. Blade just fell to his knees, witnessing the destruction of the hospital and potentially the death of his friends. Tails had tears in his eyes, knowing the fox he had known all his life and the one he loved could be dead.

"WHERE'S YOUR HERO NOW?" Discord said laughing at the destruction.

"WE ARE RIGHT HERE." Someone said behind Discord.

Discord tried to look behind him to see who had said this and was met with a spin dash to the legs sending him upward. Now midair, he was met to a hoof in the face and flew into a surviving wall of the hospital, a little dazed at what happened. With his back to the wall he was met with another spin dash to the face this time and the blue ball went backward and uncurled to (obviously) reveal Sonic there with Dash flying above him.

"We will not let you just do that and get away with it. Eon or no Eon, you will pay." Sonic said in a very serious tone.

Sonic ran at Discord and was going to kick him high into the sky but the Discord disappeared. Discord reappeared behind the still flying Rainbow Dash and kicked her to the ground. Sonic turned around and did a homing attack to his chest, and the fight went on.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Gold opened his eyes slowly and heard only a ringing noise in his ears. He tried to get up but was met with more pain, more pain than he had when the Dark Eon was inside of him. He felt a small pressure on his left arm and looked to his left to see a crying Twilight poking him. Thank Eon, she's okay. I must've protected her or something. When Twilight saw his head move she hugged him knowing he was alive. Gold grimaced in pain, but still accepted the hug anyway. Twilight stopped and started to talk but Gold couldn't hear her because of the ringing. Gold put his hand to his ear and shook his head, trying to get the point across that he couldn't hear. Twilight stopped talking and looked to the right and looked back at Gold. She used her magic faintly on a nearby piece of debris twice, making her horn flash twice. Oh, she wants to help me up, Gold thought. Gold nodded to her and used his arm for some leverage, gritting his teeth in pain. Twilight used her magic to slowly help Gold get into a standing position. Gold, now on hands and knees, started to bring his leg up but yelled slightly in pain, getting back on hands and knees. His legs were in far too bad of a shape to even try to walk. Twilight looked at him concerned. Gold looked back at her and started to crawl, showing he didn't need to stand. Twilight walked beside him slowly, making sure he didn't get hurt on the way. She used her magic to make her horn glow as a light source. Twilight looked at Gold, worried about his condition. Gold looked back at her and saw her concerned face.

He couldn't hear himself talk but he said, "Don't worry about me. Are you ok?"

She nodded her head slightly, but Gold could see some bruising and scratches from the debris and from falling through the hospital floor. Gold thought, how is she not severely hurt.

I will not allow it, a voice said in his head.

Gold knew who it was and continued on crawling. Gold looked at Twilight and nudged her with his hand. Twilight looked at him to see his outstretched hand to hold, and she looked at him and he smiled. She took his hand and they continued, happy they had each other in this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Blade it would be nice for some help!" Sonic yelled, fighting Discord.

"He's too chicken. POOR THEM, BOOHOO." Discord harshly teased Blade, and was met with another spin dash for talking.

Tails was also still staring at the destruction but looked to his left. Blade's feet had started to become black and the color was going up his body.

"Blade?" Tails asked through his sobs.

After all of his fur had turned black he looked like Mephiles, only with the yellow stripes he had in his normal form. Dash had kicked Discord back again but instead of a counterattack from Discord, Discord was being held by the throat by the Dark Blade (II).

"**First, you almost kill my friends. Then, you make the hospital explode, killing them. And then you have the audacity to call me a chicken. If you think the Dark Eon stuff is dark, wait until you see what I'm going to do with you." **Dark Blade II said coldly to Discord.

Blade shot a dark energy pulse from his other hand at Discord's face and Discord flew back, dazed from the dark attack.

"Oh you want darkness. WELL COME GET SOME." Discord yelled with Dark Eon forming around him.

Discord shot multiple orbs of Dark Eon energy at Dark Blade but he just teleported out-of-the-way. At the end of the barrage, Blade got hit from an orb and stopped and clutched his chest. He looked back up and smirked at Discord.

"**That felt good. It tickled even."** Blade said with a smirk.

Blade let out a number of dark arrow looking things and fired them straight at Discord. Discord was unable to dodge and was hit multiple times. It definitely hurt, but the god of chaos shook it off. Okay, let's ramp this up shall we, he thought. Discord brought out an orb of Dark Eon but this time used it as a beam and shot Blade. Blade put his hand up and the beam hit his hand. Blade started to slowly walk toward Discord while pushing the beam back on him. When he got close, Discord stopped the beam and Blade punched him into the sky. Blade teleported above him and shot a beam of dark energy that made Discord fall very fast into the ground, creating a crater. Blade teleported down and made an orb of dark energy and aimed at Discord's head.

"**Your turn to die." **He said to him in a cold voice.

"GOLD!" Blade heard Tails scream behind him.

Blade turned around to see, indeed, Gold was on his hands and knees, clearly injured, with Twilight next to him. He depowered down to his normal form, relieved to see his friends alive. Discord saw this opportunity and made an orb of Dark Eon energy to hit Blade with, since his back was turned. He was about to do this but the Dark Eon was hit out of his hand by an orb of Eon energy. He looked to see Gold with his hand up, pointing at Discord.

"You will not take another victim into darkness." Gold said to him and he fainted from using that attack when he was clearly injured and in pain.

Blade looked back at Discord only to see him teleport away from the fight. Blade spat on where he was laying and went to go see Gold and Twilight.

* * *

><p>Gold had woken up after a couple of hours, laying in the library on the couch with Twilight standing next to him. He could hear stuff from outside, so his hearing was back.<p>

"You can hear me now?" she asked.

"Oh, what a perfect voice to wake up to." Gold said smiling at her.

Twilight smiled back with a blush, "You need to lie down for a while, a couple of days."

Gold smiled at her, "As long as I'm with you."

"Dawwwwww." Blade said, who was sitting on the opposite side.

"Yeah, yeah." Gold said with a laugh.

"I have to thank you for back there. Stupid to turn my back on him." Blade said to Gold.

"Hey, it's what I do." Gold said shrugging his shoulders. "What happened to you back there?"

"Dark Form II. Kinda devastating." Blade explained very briefly.

"Apparently." Gold said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to tell the other ponies that everyone is okay now. Don't move Mr. Hero." Twilight said going to the door.

"Hurry back! I'll miss you too much." Gold said to her with a smile.

Twilight went outside to go tell everypony that everyone was okay now.

"You two are really something." Blade said to Gold.

"Yeah." Gold said.

Gold thought for a moment and said, "Anyone have feelings for you, Blade?"

Blade looked at Gold and looked at the floor, "I guess, but she is kinda like…" Blade thought for the name.

"An Amy?" Gold finished his sentence.

"Yeah, exactly. I kinda hope she doesn't somehow get here. But yet again, at least I'll have someone I know well."

And wouldn't you know it, 3 figures fell into the forest, one of them being the person previously described. It was like an author had heard his plea, and decided to be a troll about it and put her in.

**Me: *trollface***

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap for chapter 12! I bet you can guess what next chapter is gonna include. Oh, this is gonna be fun. I came up with the hospital idea a while ago and here it is in action! Seems like Gold and Twilight can't get a break can they? Well, the next chapter will definitely liven the mood and give Gold and Twilight some time without getting hit with magical dark energy and without exploding in a hospital. Anyway, thanks for-<strong>

***sound of someone kicking a door***

**Me: QUIET DOWN IN THERE, DOING AN OUTRO!**

**Sonic: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!**

***kicks door***

**Sonic: OW MY HEAD.**

**Thank you for reading, thank you to those who reviewed, please leave a review for the chapter, and as always,**

**Sonic: SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**EON OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


	13. Chapter 13: More to the Party

**Hello everyone and HAPPY V-DAY! Too bad I'm a loner *fake cries* At least I get to write for you guys! And yay, 40 reviews! Also forgot to mention, we got over 1000 views! *blows party horn* Let's see the reviews.**

**Werewolf lover99: I'm going to have to politely say no to your request. Please, make an account, write a story to start off with and I'm sure more people will let your OCs into a lot more stories.**

**BADA55: Yep Blade you are lucky. However, not too lucky because HERE SHE COMES!**

**Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine. All characters belong to their creators and I own Gold, the Eon, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 13: More to the Party**

* * *

><p>"So why did we bring her again?" someone asked, deep in the forest.<p>

"She said she knew one of the people we are looking for." A female voice answered the other.

"Trust me, I can find him, and when I do, HE WILL BE MINE." Another female voice said.

"Right…just find him." The male voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Go fish." Gold said while holding a hand of cards.

"Seriously?" Blade said taking a card from the middle of the table.

Gold just threw his hand of cards into the pile, "This bites."

"You better get used to it, Twilight said a couple of days." Blade said while looking at the card he just got and putting a pair of eights on the side.

"Speaking of her, she isn't back yet?" Gold asked slightly worried.

"Not yet." Blade said looking up from his cards.

Gold started to get up from the couch because he was worrying about her but Blade saw this and got up and lightly pushed him back, "Whoa, whoa, where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to check on Twilight." Gold said starting to get up again.

"No you are not." Blade said sitting back down.

"Yes I am." Gold said already sitting up.

Blade pulled out one of his blades and pointed it at Gold.

"Actually I'm sure she's fine. I'll just lie back down." Gold said laying back down and looking at the ceiling.

"That is what I thought." Blade said with a chuckle.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Obviously, I'll get it." Blade said getting up and going toward the door.

He opened the door and was tackled to the ground with someone on top of him. Gold looked over to see a wolf on top of Blade, trying to kiss him. Two humans were also in the door frame and Gold brought out an orb of Eon aiming at the door. They saw Gold.

"We have no quarrel with you." The male said.

"And how would I know that." Gold said still aiming at them.

"You would be dead already." The female said.

Gold backed down his attack, "Who are you?" Gold said glancing at Blade and the wolf rolling on the floor.

"Xavier." The male said.

"Nia." The female said.

"And this is the person I mentioned earlier. Gold meet Ensis, speaking of which, CAN YOU GET OFF ME NOW?" Blade said fighting to get the wolf off.

"Fine!" she said and got up. "Like he said, I'm Ensis. His girlfriend." Ensis introduced herself.

"No you are not!" Blade said getting up from the ground.

"Face it, eventually you will." Ensis said to him.

"Alright, alright, why are you here? Plus how did you two even get here." Gold asked from the couch.

"Loooooong story. We were sent here to find you and your friends." Xavier said.

"And plus, why are you on that couch? You look bad." Nia asked.

"Wow, thanks for that compliment, anyway this is what happened…" Gold then explained the Dark Eon incident and so on.

"Wow rough couple of days." Ensis said who was listening to the story, scooting toward Blade every so sentences.

"Yah to say the least they were some of the worst, and I guess best days, of my life." Gold said.

"How could being shot with a dark force, then having to go through gruesome nightmares, and then almost dying in a hospital from an explosion be in the same sentence of 'best day of my life.'" Xavier asked.

"I'm home…uh…" someone behind Xavier and Nia.

"That's how." Gold said to them.

"Um, hi?" it was Twilight.

"You are not overreacting to two humans, one with white hair and some of the craziest weapons known and the other her ninja sister, plus a random wolf trying to get with your friend over there?" Xavier asked and turned around to talk to Twilight.

"I've helped a three tailed talking fox **(A/N say that 3 times fast :P) **from an exploding hospital, helped defend the town from an army of robots with a slightly obese man as the master, and got hit with a dark force that put me to sleep and showed me the most horrible things ever seen, I think anything else weird that comes along is pretty normal." She said to him.

"Well excuseeeeeee me princess." Xavier said.

Gold laughed from the couch.

"Anyway, how you feeling?" she asked Gold.

"Eh. I'm pretty good now that you are here." Gold said with a warm smile.

"Dawwwwwww, I wish me and Blade were like that." Ensis said looking at Blade.

"Maybe if you weren't CRAZY." Blade said back to her.

Gold laughed at the two and directed his attention back toward the other two.

"So now that you found us, now what?" Gold asked.

"I guess we are supposed to help you with the upcoming battles." Xavier said.

"Alright, good to have you aboard. You can go talk with the locals and study some of the geography, see where you think they would strike next." Gold suggested.

"Alright, hope you feel better soon." Nia said as they started for the door.

"Thanks." Gold said as they left to go scout out the area.

Now they only ones inside the house were Gold, Twilight, Blade and Ensis.

"So Blade, how about you show me around?" Ensis asked Blade.

"Ummmmm, I gotta, ummmmm, do some important errands, maybe Tails can show you around." Blade said trying to get out of the situation.

"Not anymore! Let's go!" Ensis said and she grabbed his arm and bolted out the door.

"HELP MEEEEEEE!" he yelled as he was being pulled.

"Have fun Blade!" Gold yelled.

"Not too much fun!" Twilight yelled after and they both started laughing.

They just relaxed, not saying a word for a moment.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap, Twilight." Gold said to her.

"Yeah, I might too, tired from running around to tell everyone about you." She agreed.

"Oh, what was so tiring about it?" Gold asked sarcastically.

"Well…" Twilight sighed.

**Flashback…**

"PINKIE STOP BOUNCING FOR ONE SECOND."

"OK I'LL STOP!" Pinkie said and she stopped bouncing…on the ceiling.

"PINKIE THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Twilight yelled.

"GOTTA CATCH ME!" Pinkie yelled from the ceiling.

**Back to present…**

"Oh…riiiiight." Gold said.

"Yeah, but I'll be here, right across from you." Twilight said as she laid down on the other couch opposite from Gold.

"Good night." Gold said.

"Good night." She said back.

After 5 minutes, Gold opened one of his eyes and saw Twilight had her eyes closed. He smiled mischievously and took one of the couch pillows and threw it at her and quickly turned around to make it seem he was still sleeping. Twilight opened her eyes and grabbed Gold's pillow that he threw and threw it back and closed her eyes. Gold felt the pillow hit his back and whispered to himself, oh is that how you want to play. He turned around and threw that pillow back and the second pillow near his feet. Twilight then opened her eyes and proceeded to do the same with her pillows. This went on for minutes on end, with pillow shots to the face. When they were doing this, Sonic walked in with Dash right behind him.

"What's going on in here?" He asked.

He was met with no answer and Gold threw a pillow at his face. Sonic quickly dodged the pillow and instead it hit Dash in the face. All three of them, except for Dash, started laughing. The pillow slid off her face to reveal a very blank face.

"Anyway…Gold can you walk yet?" Sonic asked.

"I can try." Gold said.

He noticed that behind Sonic, Dash was preparing to beam Sonic in the back of the head with the pillow that hit her in the face. He winked at her and decided to take an extra-long time to try to walk. He got up very slowly and then sat down again. He got up, stood for a second and sat back down again. Twilight looked puzzled at him and Gold gestured with his head about Dash behind Sonic. Twilight looked and gave a smirk to Dash. Gold got up again, took a step and sat back down again.

"Um, are you al-" Sonic's question was cut short by a pillow beaming him across the back of his head and them all cracking up.

Sonic looked behind him to see a Rainbow Dash rolling on the floor laughing. She looked up and smiled and flew out of the door.

"IM GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" Sonic yelled.

"GOTTA CATCH ME!" she yelled back as she was flying.

Sonic ran out the door, not even saying good-bye, nor seeing if Gold could actually walk.

Twilight turned to Gold, "Seriously can you walk yet?" she asked.

Gold started to get up and walk around a little with a slight limp and sometimes gritting his teeth, and sat back down.

"Give it one more day." She said.

"ANOTHER DAY?" Gold said, wanting to do something.

"Hey, I have nothing major going on tomorrow, so I can just stay here and hang with you." She said.

Gold looked at her with a smile, "In that case, make it two days."

They both smiled at each other, hopefully, the worst over.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Another slightly shorter one than the others I've posted lately but I think we all needed a little humor and some cuteness for V-Day. Next chapter…I don't even know yet. Might take a little day break since I've posted every day for the past week, we will see. Also reference in this chapter to a very old and very bad game, see if you can find it. Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, and as always…<strong>

**Sonic: HELP ME!**

**DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!**

**HAPPY V-DAY AND EONNNNNN OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14: Start of the Seige

**Hello everyone! It is Gold with another chapter! Let us see the reviews.**

**BADA55: I couldn't even do my own tongue twister :P**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Yeah, I will eventually do that :)**

**Captainawsum: Ding ding ding! Yup reference from Wand of Gamelot I think, or the other bad CDI Zelda game. And yeah, won't forget about that stuff, thanks for the reminder.**

**Dante K Freeman: Yeah, he doesn't even budge from that. And yeah, he's gonna need some help.**

**Werewolf lover99: I don't understand how you can't log in. Make a new account, even a secondary email for it if you need to. Plus, I think I've hit my limit on OCs. In fact, I never was gonna accept any OCs but BADA55 and Captainawsum are returning the favor. Just please stop asking and enjoy the story.**

**Hey new reviewer, RandomguyHQ! Hope you enjoy!**

**To the story while listening to Pandora!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine. OCs belong to their respective owners, and I own Gold, the Eon, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 14: Start of the Siege**

* * *

><p>"You failed me again." Eggman said gruffly from his seat.<p>

"I injured him even further." Discord said back to him.

"I TOLD YOU I WANTED HIM GONE." Eggman yelled as he turned to face Discord.

Discord summoned an orb of Dark Eon energy and aimed at the fuming Eggman, "Look. Don't yell at me or you will be having nightmares for the rest of your life." He said threatening.

Eggman backed up into his chair a bit.

"I've dealt with your incompetency for far too long. You gave me this new chaos, I must thank you for that. But now I make the shots. And we start this war now. We divide and conquer, we destroy their will, and we destroy them, got that tubby?" Discord said and Eggman gave a very fast nod in fear.

"Good. Now go get ready." Discord said leaving his presence.

Discord started talking to himself in the hallway.

"It's time we actually win. It is time for my reign to start. It is time for the darkness to rise." He said darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"No easy way to attack this place." Xavier said in the middle of the town.

"As long as we pay attention, we should be able to defend nicely." Nia said to her brother.

"Have different guards at the main entrances, and we stay in the town for any that get past." Xavier said.

"Think they have a communication between cities and towns?" Nia asked.

"They must, we will have to check." Xavier assumed.

"Haven't you forgot somewhere." Someone said from a very close proximity.

"Oh, look who is talking." Xavier said.

Strangely as anything else in this world, Xavier's gear was talking.

"The forest." The gauntlets and greaves said to Xavier.

"It has a point. Very dense, good entrance into the town. An attack almost seems perfect there." Nia said, acknowledging the gear's thought.

"Good observation. We can have Gold guard there once he is back on his feet." Xavier said.

"Speaking of which, this Dark Eon energy sounds serious from what he tells us." Nia said with a little worry.

"Only one of them can use it. Plus I doubt he will be here to attack. If he does attack, he'll attack the capital." Xavier said.

"We can't anyone get hit with it or else we are screwed, especially since Gold is especially weak to it."

"I'm sure we can handle it. I control space and you time, I don't think a puny dark energy could do much."

"I'm not worried about us…" she said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"HEY BLADE!" Ensis yelled in his ear.

"WHAT?" Blade said, annoyed he had to drag her throughout the town.

"KISS ME!" she said to him, trying to do such thing.

"DAMN IT ENSIS!" Blade said trying to get her off.

"Well aren't you two cute." Somepony said behind them.

They turned around and saw Pinkie talking to them.

"THIS IS NOT CUTE." Blade yelled, still trying to pry Ensis off of him.

"From what I can see, you just can't accept that it is your destiny." Pinkie said to them.

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW?" Blade asked.

"I am Pinkie Pie, I know all!" Pinkie said as she bounced off.

"LOVE ME!" Ensis said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"GET BACK HERE!" Sonic yelled at the flying pegasus.

"NEVER!" she yelled back.

Sonic was still running, trying to get her. He would occasionally jump to try to grab her but he always missed and landed on the ground a little far behind. Dash flew into the forest with Sonic right behind her. She bobbed and weaved between trees and Sonic did the same, jumping off them in trying to get closer. Dash looked back and laughed at Sonic and flew something that was very hard. She landed on the ground and looked up to see a robot. And another. And another. And twenty behind that one. And five hundred behind that one. And a small army behind that one.

"Oh, well, uh, hello." She said while getting up while the robot looked at her.

She wasted no more time and started to fly back the way she came. The robot army started to progress through the forest while she flew away. She looked back seeing that she got away and flew into Sonic.

"I GOT YOU!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, now is not the time!" Dash said quickly trying to fly again but Sonic grabbed her hoof and brought her back down.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't getting off that easy!" Sonic said playfully.

Just then the first robot followed by the next one came into Sonic's view. Sonic's eyes became wide at the amount of robots that approached.

"Yeah, now is not the time." Sonic said running off with Dash flying above him.

They burst out of the forest and into the town and ran into Xavier and Nia.

"What's the deal?" Xavier said on the ground.

"No time to talk. Robots. Hundreds. Coming. Now." Sonic said catching his breath.

"Looks like you were right, Nameless Gear. Sonic get everyone and everypony. Have some of the ponies start evacuating the town. We can hold them for now. Introductions later, actions now." Xavier said to Sonic.

Sonic nodded and ran to Twilight's house and Dash went to get the other ponies to prepare and evacuate.

"Looks like we get some action." Nia said to Xavier.

"Seem so." Xavier said watching the forest. **(A/N gonna use his weapons from your new chapter if that is okay, also yes I know, the forms)**

A missile came out of the forest and rocketed toward a statue behind the two, exploding it into pieces and scaring the hell out of the ponies around the town square.

"Ooooo, I know what weapon I'm getting." Xavier said.

The robots started coming out of the forest and started shooting at everything in sight, buildings, statues, even flower pots were being destroyed by the robot's guns.

"Would you like the honors?" Xavier asked Nia.

"Why certainly." She said.

She pulled out shurikens from nowhere and started flinging them at the robots, puncturing them and destroying their circuitry while also getting them noticed. Xavier started running at the robots while dodged their fire and went up to a destroyed robot that was still slightly intact and quickly scanned its gun. He pulled out his own guns and they were now the same as the robot's weapons.

"How low-tech." he said to himself at the weapons he had to use.

He started shooting holes into robots, destroying them one by one with Nia also helping out.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Gold was sleeping on the couch, snoring and sleeping peacefully. Sonic burst through the door and found both of them sleeping. He decided to quickly prank Gold and got a glass of very cold water from the sink and poured it on Gold. Gold woke up with a start.

"Typical you." He said at Sonic.

"Yeah, yeah. We got a robot attack from the forest. Big one. You ready to fight?" Sonic asked.

"Hell yeah." Gold said getting up and first waking up Twilight.

She woke up and Gold said to her, "We got an attack."

Blade and Ensis came from outside too.

"We heard the news from Dash. Gold, you okay to fight?" Blade asked.

"Yes. Twilight, I want you to stay here." Gold said to Twilight.

"I can hand-"

"No, I am not having you out there. I know you can handle yourself but you have been hurt enough." Gold said to her.

"Ensis stay here with her." Blade said to Ensis.

"But I want to fight with you!" she argued.

"Watch her for me. Maybe after we can do something after if you listen, but not guaranteed." Blade said to her.

Ensis, knowing it could potentially lead to a date, agreed and sat down on a chair.

"Stay safe." Gold said before heading out the door.

Gold, Sonic and Blade were now running toward the town square.

"Gold, are you sure you are okay." Blade said, noticing Gold was grimacing slightly as he was running.

"I'm fine." Gold said to him shaking off the pain.

They arrived at the square to see Nia shooting shurikens at everything she could see while being in some sort of angelic form. The most notable thing however was Xavier shooting missiles at the group of robots, laughing all the while. Xavier noticed them.

"Glad you could come." He said firing another missile at the group, destroying about ten or so robots.

"Having fun there are we?" Gold asked.

"Very." He answered.

Gold started to fire Eon at the robots while getting closer to them. When he got close enough, he grabbed a robot's arm that was trying to shoot him and used it to shoot some of its allies. He then ripped it off and hit the robot with his own arm, knocking its robot head off. He fired some Eon at some nearby robots and went in for another close combat situation. He swept the robot off of its feet and crushed its turret that was on its arm. He grabbed its other arm and threw it into the air. Blade jumped up and sliced it clean in half with his swords and landed next to Gold.

"Feels good to be back." Gold said, destroying another robot.

"That's my job to banter!" Sonic yelled while destroying a robot of his own with a homing attack.

"Too late!" Gold yelled back.

The group proceeded to attack the army with Gold attacking with Eon, Blade attacking with his swords and various shouts, Sonic doing what he does best, Nia now getting in some close combat as well, and Xavier, well, just making everything explode.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"I wanna fight!" Ensis said looking out the window.

Just then a robot walked past the window and stopped in front of the door.

"I got him!" Ensis said while opening the door.

Ensis tapped on the robot and the robot turned its head toward her.

"Sorry, but we don't want any cookies!" she said to it and she jump kicked its head off.

She turned around to face Twilight and boast a little, "Look at that!"

She didn't realize another robot was right behind her. Twilight saw this and fire a powerful magic attack that zoomed past Ensis's shoulder and hit the robot making it explode.

"Um, okay, nice shot." Ensis said looking behind her.

Twilight smiled but quickly stopped when she saw another robot go past the window.

"Close the door." She told Ensis and she did just that.

The one robot that went by turned to hundreds of robots going past the window, all heading toward the town square.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at town square…<strong>

The robots kept coming from the forest and the group kept attacking them. Xavier switched one of his guns back to a machine gun from the robots and the other gun was still a rocket launcher. From the corner of his eye, Gold saw another army of robots from the east that started shooting at them.

"East side!" Gold yelled out, destroying a couple from the eastern group.

Xavier turned his attention to them and fired about three rockets at them, destroying some but not close to all. Some of the robots were paying no attention to them and just destroying the town, which luckily was evacuated with the help of the others of the Mane 6 and Tails from aerial, directing them to safety. **(A/N don't worry I didn't forget him :P) **Building were brought down, some just piles of rubble, some smoking. It was an all-out war in Ponyville and it was just the beginning.

**And the war has started! Discord is now in control of the army and Ponyville is being attacked! What will happen next? WHO KNOWS!**

**Sonic (from the closet): I do!**

**DON'T TELL THEM!**

**There is some action for everyone in this chapter and more to come. Captain, PM me if there are problems. Anyway, thank you for reading, thank you to those who reviewed, please leave a review for this chapter, and as always,**

***pause***

**No witty comments, Sonic?**

**Sonic: None.**

**EONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-**

**Sonic: BANANA!**

**GOD DAMN YOU SONIKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**EON OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle of Ponyville

**Sonic: Hm, where is the author…**

**I'm…over here…**

**Sonic: Oh, what are you doing in the corner?**

**You know the saying, curiosity killed the cat?**

**Sonic: I guess…**

**Well, curiosity killed my heart. Yesterday, I was reading a dare kind of story on the site, don't know the name off the top of my head, and one of the dares was for one of the characters to watch a certain mini movie on YouTube. Well, curiosity took its hold and I watched the whole thing last night at midnight. I'm sure you know which mini movie I'm talking about, and if you don't, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. Didn't cry, but damn, my heart hurts. **

**Sonic: I have no idea what he is talking about.**

**Here, start watching it while I do the reviews and the chapter. *Shoves laptop in front of face with the movie on***

**Captainawsum: I don't think it was a reference, if it was, totally didn't know. Don't worry, Xavier, you get a better weapon.**

**BADA55: Yeah, you kinda did. I'll keep it in mind for Ensis, and yes, she will get more fighting time.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: No problem :D**

**Death the brony: Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Werewolf lover99: Hey, I was being polite about it, no need to blah blah blah me. **

**To the story! AWAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 15: The Battle of Ponyville**

* * *

><p>"We got another group, from the south!" Gold yelled to his friends as they were fighting the army of robots.<p>

"They just keep coming!" Blade yelled back as he just did one of his shouts that sent one robot into three other ones, destroying them all.

The group was in the middle of town square, with a group of robots coming from the forest towards the north, a group coming from the east, and another new army of robots from the south. Bullets were flying everywhere, but fortunately, the robots had the aim comparable to a Stormtrooper. Rockets were zipping above their heads from robots with missile launchers for arms, sometime hitting their own robots, other times hitting buildings and structures. Xavier was using his guns that could scan any type of weapon and use its ammunition, but the guns the robots used were very old and low-tech.

"This guy really needs to upgrade his weapons on these things." Xavier said, mowing down another couple of robots.

"No kidding, I bet Sonic could make these guns." Gold said and Sonic shot a glare at him.

"I'm not that dumb!" he yelled to Gold.

"Still, these weapons kind of suck." Xavier said.

Gold had an idea to upgrade Xavier's armament with some very different guns.

"Here." Gold said turning to him while holding some Eon in his hand.

Xavier looked at it and then looked back to Gold, "What the hell do you want me to do with this?"

"Scan." Gold said to him.

Xavier shrugged his shoulders and let his guns scan Gold's Eon. Suddenly, the guns began to change from the low-tech weapons of the robots to two laser rifles with a blue stripe running across them, filed with some sort of liquid energy. Xavier looked at them, pointed to a couple of robots and pulled the trigger. Like a machine gun, little blue bullets fire out of them and destroyed the robots.

Gold looked at the new guns, "Eon weapons. Have fun."

Xavier smiled and went back to decimating the robots with the new laser guns that shot unbelievably fast and were pretty powerful. Sonic was using his homing attack left and right occasionally stopping to land and sweep some robots of their feet and spin dash on top of them, ripping up their ironclad chests and destroying their circuitry. Blade was slicing robots up with his twin swords, sometimes cutting their legs off and stabbing them in the head and then go back to slicing heads off. Gold was doing, well, what you would expect him to do, shooting Eon at everything robotic. While they were fighting, one of the robots got on one of the buildings that had not been destroyed by the rockets. This robot had a rocket launcher for one of his arms and a clear shot to the fighting group in the middle. It lined the crosshairs of the launcher and aimed right for the middle of town square and fired. The rocket whistled toward the unsuspecting group, about to impact and blow everyone sky-high.

"Not today!" somepony said.

It was Dash. She flew toward the missile, doing rolls and dodges to avoid getting shot down. When she got close enough, she bucked the missile forward and it went right past the heads of everyone and landed in a group of robots, creating a sphere of fire, decimating the small group.

"Aw yeah! No missiles today!" she celebrated in the sky.

Bullets started whistling past her and she came back from her celebration. She was bobbing and weaving, trying not to get shot down. Gold and Sonic noticed her.

"Get outta there Dash!" Gold yelled at her.

She was still dodging bullets and she heard his yell and proceeded to start flying away. However, a stray bullet found itself hitting her left wing, causing her to yell in pain and start falling into the robots.

Gold saw this happen, "Shit." He turned to his fighting comrades, "Hold them here. I gotta go heal Dash."

"We can handle ourselves." Nia said while still fighting.

Gold was about to go start tearing up the robots to get to Dash but turned around when Sonic called him.

"Make sure she is okay." Sonic said seriously to Gold.

Gold turned himself around and nodded to himself. He ran toward the direction of where Dash crash landed and started destroying robots left and right, trying to make a path to her. He grabbed the arm of a robot and started firing at the other robots. He swept one of its feet and crushed its head with his heel. He ripped off the arm of the robot he was using to shoot other robots and shot the same robot with its own gun. He threw its arm at another robot's head, knocking it right off and disabling that robot. He formed Eon energy around his fists and started punching holes through the robots, still progressing toward the landing site. When he got to the site, no pony was there. He glanced to his right to see and robot with Dash in tow, struggling to get free. He closed his eyes and concentrated, building Eon up in his legs, preparing to dash through the rest of the robots to get to a clearing. He opened his eyes and boosted his way through twenty or so robots and got into a clearing.

"Hey!" he yelled at the robot with Dash.

The robot turned toward Gold and pointed his gun at her head.

"Whoa, easy there." Gold said backing up a bit.

The robot still threatened to shoot her while backing up himself.

"Before you leave, what is that behind you?" Gold asked the robot.

The robot, being programmed and no having a brain, turned its head one hundred and eighty degrees. Dash saw this opportunity and kicked the robot's gun away from her. The robot turned its head around only to see an Eon attack from Gold. It used Dash as a shield, hoping it would hit her. Dash noticed and closed her eyes, anticipating getting hit. It phased through her and hit the robot holding her. The robot fell over and she fell on the ground. Gold ran toward her and looked at her wound. She had a bullet hole through her left wing.

Dash looked up, "Will I be able to fly?" she asked.

"It is just a bullet wound." Gold said with a smile.

He mentally focused and put his hands toward her and used the Eon to heal the wound. After the healing was done, her wing was fully healed.

"Just like that?" she said, testing her healed wing.

"Just like that." Gold said.

"Dude, your nose alright?" she asked.

Gold put his hand to his nose and found his nose was bleeding.

"It happens. Luckily, it isn't worse." Gold said. "Now, get back to the others."

She nodded and flew off to where the Mane 6 had evacuated everyone. Gold put his attention back to the fight at hand to see the first group of robots from the forest were weaning down to only a few robots at a time. Less robots, a little less danger for them. Gold then thought of an idea. He ran through the group of robots, destroying some on the way and got back to his friends.

"She okay?" Sonic asked.

"She's fine." Gold said back.

"Um, thanks." Sonic said quietly.

"Did you just thank me?" Gold asked while destroying robots.

"Yeah…I did…" Sonic admitted.

Gold thought for a moment and then spoke, "No problem."

"Seems like the numbers are going down." Blade mentioned.

"Just came back to talk about that. I'm going to get Twi and Ensis, let them have some fun." Gold said.

"Fighting is all about fun to you, isn't it?" Sonic said.

"Mostly." Gold said with a smirk.

Gold jumped up and landed on a robot's head and started to run across them all. He got to the edge and did a flip onto the ground, releasing some Eon to destroy some robots. He ran toward the tree he could see in the distance. He opened the door to see Twilight and Ensis playing Go Fish with the cards, twilight holding hers with her magic.

"Everyone alright?" Gold asked the two and they noticed Gold.

"I should be asking you." Twilight said back.

"We are all fine, Dash had a little scare, but the fight is dying down some. Wondering if you two would like to bash some robot heads." Gold said.

"What happened to Dash?" Twilight asked, slightly worried about her friend.

"She's fine. I healed her up, now less talky, more fighty." Gold said running out the door.

"Finally, I'm tired of losing Go Fish to you." Ensis said to Twilight which made Twilight smile.

They both went outside and saw the fight going on. Ensis ran in with daggers flying, embedding them into the backs of several robots. Twilight started firing magic blasts at robots. She used her magic to lift one robot up and fling it into other robots. With their help from behind, the fight for Ponyville was over in ten minutes. Robot parts were scattered on the town square and several buildings around town square were smoking with black smoke billowing from where rockets had hit them.

"Well that was fun." Xavier said.

"Agreed." Sonic and Blade said.

Gold was thinking of something, not paying attention to their conversation.

"Gold, you alright there?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"It's weird." Gold said.

"What, that we are fighting alongside two humans with amazing powers, are in a land where talking ponies are ruling and are most of the population, and the fact we are fighting Egghead at the same time. Yeah, I guess you can consider that weird." Sonic said sarcastically.

"No, no, not that. Why would they attack Ponyville? Despite its population and being the home of the Mane 6, there is nothing too interesting to attack." Gold said.

Just then, a pony with armor on was running toward them.

"Isn't that a Canterlot guard?" Gold asked.

The pony came up to them, gasping for breath.

"Robots…in…Canterlot…" he managed to breathe out before fainting.

Gold then realized what their plan was.

"This was a distraction. To keep us here so they could capture Canterlot." Gold realized and told the group.

"Oh no." Twilight said realizing something else.

"The Elements."

* * *

><p><strong>Well let's check on Sonic. Ooooooooh Sonic! Where is he?<strong>

**Sonic: I'm in the corner.**

**How was the movie?**

**Sonic: I feel like my heart just got ripped from my chest…**

**Oooooh, that's gonna take a while to fix. If you have not watched the mini movie on YouTube, GO WATCH IT NOW. AND BRING TISSUES. AND ICE CREAM TO HELP. AND ANYTHING SWEET. If you don't know what I am talking about, YOU HAVENT LIVED.**

**Anywaaaaaay, GOOD NEWS! WE HAVE HIT 50 REVIEWS! PINKIE START A PARTY!**

**Here is a shout out to everyone who got me this far!**

**Werewolf lover99 (I gotta give you credit for helping…)**

**Flutterlikeanangel**

**Randomguy HQ**

**Dante K Freeman**

**Death the brony**

**Tatiana Aponte**

**A random guest for reviewing Ch.1 and 2!**

**And my biggest thanks go to BADA55W0RD and Captainawsum! You two are awesome for taking the time to review and read the story! Thank you so much!**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers who have got me this far!**

**Everyone got some action and next chapter EVEN MORE! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for reading, THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, review this chapter if you want, and always,**

**Sonic: WHY, CELESTIA, WHY?**

**Oh boy, I think Sonic needs a hug. What are you looking at me for? He agreed to watch it! Anyway, as always,**

**EON OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


	16. Chapter 16:Altercations and Consequences

**Okay, I think I'm over watching My Little Dashie. Although, I'm tempted to watch it again…**

**Sonic: DON'T DO IT, IT WILL MAKE YOUR HEART BREAK AGAIN, then I will have to carry you to the hospital. Again.**

**Hey, I wasn't the only one who was depressed after!**

**Sonic: Don't. Mention it.**

**Blade: Yes, please don't.**

**Ensis: My heart...**

**It was so beautiful though…**

**Sonic: Don't do it man.**

**Alright, alright, let's see those reviews and such.**

**BADA55: You now know my feeling after watching it. THE FEEEEEEEEEEEELS.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: You're welcome!**

**Death the brony: I have no plans for Applejack as of now.**

**Werewolf lover99: Yeah, I guess we are cool. **

**Newplayer100: Thanks for favoriting and following!**

**Captainawsum: Thanks for the good tidings! Or something like that…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. Blade is owned by BADA55 and Xavier and Nia are owned by Captainawsum**

**To the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 16: Altercations and Consequences**

* * *

><p>How did I not think of this sooner, Gold thought to himself.<p>

"Well, we need to get there now. While we still have a chance." Sonic said.

"That's suicide. While we have been here, they have been there." Xavier said.

"We gotta try, we can't have them with the Elements." Sonic said back.

"Sonic, Xavier is right, with the army there, we can't handle that." Blade agreed with Xavier.

"With Discord and Robotnik with the Elements, we can't win this." Gold said coming out of thought.

"See Sonic? Even Gold agrees." Blade said.

"Who made him leader?" Sonic argued back.

"No one did, just doesn't seem that you are." Blade said back.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sonic yelled back.

"Both of you shut up." Gold said to the two arguing hedgehogs with eyes closed.

They stopped arguing but still glared at each other.

"For once, I was agreeing with Sonic." Gold explained, which made Sonic send a 'I told you so' face to Blade. "Don't get too happy for that. They already may have the Elements but if they don't, we can't let them have them."

"Plus, Princess Celestia and Luna are there. They control the Sun and the Moon. And that is pretty important." Twilight chimed in.

"Right, we get there, we get the Elements, find the princesses and get the hell outta there for now. If they have the Elements, we are screwed." Gold said. "Understood?"

Everyone agreed, some reluctantly.

"Good, get rested, get healed. And do yourselves a favor, and loosen up a little." Gold said, dismissing them.

Everyone and pony went their separate ways for now, Blade and Xavier staying behind to talk with Gold.

"LOOSEN UP? WE HAVE A WAR TO FIGHT." Xavier said to Gold.

"They won't fight if they are in fear of what is to come." Gold said.

"They won't fight if they are dead." Blade said to Gold.

Gold looked at Blade with a very serious face, "No one is dying. Not while I'm around."

"Oh sure, you can heal them, but what if you die?" Blade argued back to Gold.

"At least I'll die fighting than not." Gold said back.

"Oh how heroic. How heroic will it be when everyone dies?" Blade said.

"No one is dying! NO ONE. If someone dies and I'm not there to save them, then so help me Eon, I will shoot myself on the spot." Gold yelled back.

"You are treating this like a game, Gold." Xavier said seriously.

"Then it is a game I am going to win." Gold said to Xavier.

"What if they have the Elements and we are there like fish out of water? What if we can't save Canterlot, what if someone dies, what if we all die and you are left, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO THEN." Blade yelled at Gold.

"If we can't save it, then we sure as hell will avenge it." Gold said and he walked off.

Blade looked at Gold walking away, "He's nuts."

"He has guts to say the least." Xavier said. "He seems really adamant about having no one die."

"But there always is the possibility."

"He seems like the guy to lay his life on the line for someone else. That worries me and makes him seem heroic at the same time."

Blade sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Gold was walking to the library thinking about the past argument. What if someone died, what if they failed, he thought. He just could not have it, he would never be able to live it down. He would sacrifice his life for someone else's. But if he dies, the rest could die as well. No him, no Eon, no healing. He was stuck between saving one person versus saving himself and some others, but losing one. No matter who it was, he could not have them die. He went through the door of the library in deep thought and flung himself onto the couch, grimacing slightly at some pain. Twilight came from upstairs and saw Gold thinking on the couch. She walked down the stairs and stood by Gold.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Just thinking." Gold said looking at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Gold closed his eyes and sighed and opened them back up, "Everything."

"That is pretty vague." She said.

Gold let out a chuckle, "Yeah it kinda is."

They were silent for a moment, both thinking.

"Twilight?" Gold said.

"Yes?"

"I'm…scared…"

"About what?"

"What if everything fails, what if they win, what if they have the Elements, what if someone dies, what if everyone dies, what if…I…lose you…"

Twilight hugged Gold, comforting him.

"No one is going to die. You said it yourself, loosen up. Everyone is going to be fine, we have you." She said.

"But what if…?" Gold was about to say.

"No more 'what ifs'. You gotta stay optimistic. No one will die, you won't die, and we can do this."

Gold hugged Twilight back.

"Thanks for…comforting me…" Gold said.

"Anytime Goldie." She giggled.

"First, just promise me you will be careful tomorrow. Second, Goldie?" Gold asked looking into her eyes.

"I will be careful. And yeah, thought it would be a cute name, why? Do you not like it?" she asked.

"No, it is perfect, I love it." Gold said hugging her.

"Good, I still would've called you it if you didn't." Twilight said.

"Oh really?" Gold said.

"Now it is your turn."

"Hmmmmmmm…" Gold thought and the two stayed up together, **(A/N JUST ENJOYING EACH OTHERS COMPANY, THAT IS ALL) **trying to think of names and eventually went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"So, I stayed with Twilight…" Ensis said to Blade, who she had caught up with after the argument.

"And…?" Blade said, wondering what she was getting at.

"You said if I did we could do something together." Ensis reminded him.

Shit, I did say that, he thought. I so jinxed myself four chapters ago, he thought. A voice silently said something in his head about walls and them being fourth and being broken.

"Oh that is right…um well, we can go to Sugarcube Corner or something after tomorrow…I guess…" he muttered.

"THEN IT IS A DATE! SEE YEAH TOMORROW!" she ran off to who knows where with Blade on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed to the sky.

The voice who told him about the walls now said something about a troll and his face, leaving Blade very confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"CALM DOWN!" Dash said to Sonic who was zipping all over the cloud house.

"For once, Gold agreed with me!" Sonic said still running.

"CONGRATS, NOW STOP RUNNING ALL OVER MY HOUSE." Dash yelled and Sonic eventually stopped in front of her.

"There, happy?" Sonic asked.

"Nope." She said and started to fly fast in her house and around her cloud house.

Sonic watched her, seeing what she did there, "Oh, I see how it is…"

"How what is?" she teased.

"Har, har." Sonic said and she stopped in front of him.

"What?" she said, knowing the answer.

"I guess you could say, I got PONIED." Sonic said a pun.

He suddenly felt like someone slapped him across the face for such pun, and Dash noticed.

"Um…" she said.

"I felt like I got slapped in the face, for saying a pun." Sonic explained touching his face.

"We can ask Pinkie about that. I swear, I feel like someone is watching us." She said.

"**NO YOU DON'T." **a voice boomed in the sky.

Sonic and Dash looked up for the voice.

"**Uh, I mean, you didn't hear anything…" **the voice said and was gone.

Sonic and Dash looked at each other, shrugged it off, and went back to business.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Tails pulled out a Chaos Emerald from his tails and looked at it. He could see a sight of Mobius from it and felt the power from it.

Maybe I can make it work, Tails thought.

He put it away for now, and went back into Fluttershy's house to go to sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Gold and Twilight…<strong>

"So why did you even think about those things?" Twilight asked before going to sleep upstairs.

"Blade, Xavier and I had an argument before I came back here." Gold said.

"Oh…" she said.

"Yeah, they both thought I was crazy for wanting to attack." Gold said.

"Well whatever we do, they better get used to it." Twilight said to him.

"Whatever, just brush it off, right?" Gold said.

"Right. Good night Goldie." She said to him and she started to go upstairs.

"Twilight wait." Gold called for her.

She came back down the steps and looked at Gold.

"I love you." He said to her with a smile.

She smiled back, "I love you too."

And with that happy good night, they went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning…<strong>

Everypony was up and in the town square for the meeting to go to Canterlot.

"Everyone ready?" Gold asked.

The group was as follows: Gold, Blade, Sonic, Xavier, Nia, Twilight, Ensis, and Tails, just because he wasn't in as much as the beginning and they would could need some technical support from him. Everyone nodded and they started toward Canterlot, walking so they would get killed right when the train stopped at the castle. After twenty minutes of walking they got to Canterlot to find it a ghost town, or more like ghost castle.

"Everyone stay alert." Gold warned.

They all were on their toes and Blade had his swords out and Xavier had his guns ready. The castle door was blasted wide open and they could see the throne room. They entered to see Celestia and Luna tied up with a very dark rope and rags on their mouths. They saw them and tried to say something but couldn't. Gold noticed this and turned around to see robots falling from the top of the castle and robots swinging in from the windows into the room.

"AMBUSH!" Gold shouted and they were soon surrounded with robots.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said more action this chapter, but I wanted a more emotion filled chapter before the fight and this is what I came up with. VERY, VERY OBVIOUS REFERENCE IN HERE. So obvious that I'm facepalming from the sheer obviousness. So, Blade and Gold getting into a heated argument, thought it would be something different to do, some humor and worries and a troll to Blade. And TAILS HAS A CHAOS EMERALD? Next chapter, THE FIGHT FOR CANTERLOT. WILL THEY SUCCEED? WILL THEY ENDURE THE AMBUSH? WILL I WATCH MY LITTLE DASHIE AGAIN?<strong>

**Sonic: NO YOU WON'T.**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. Thank you for reading, thanks to everyone who reviewed, leave a review for this chapter if you want, and as always,**

**Sonic: May I?**

**Ugh fine.**

**Sonic: SONICCCCCCCCCCCC OUT!**

**GOD DAMN IT SONIC!**

**EONNNNNNNNNNNNN OUT!**

***sounds of fighting***


	17. Chapter 17: Capture of Canterlot

**Helllllllllllo readers! Another chapter is here for you! But first, let's see the reviews.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: I know I saw it, thanks for the shout out. And I know, so emotional.**

**BADA55: Hm, maybe later I can use that.**

**Captainawsum: We already talked in PMs. Not much to say.**

**Werewolf lover99: Okay, now you are getting ridiculous. I already said no and I thought you would respect that but you didn't and are not even leaving real reviews anymore. I said no, and it will stay that way.**

**TailGatomonX3: Wait, what just happened? Did you just ask me to add your OCs? Um, you didn't review at all, you just came in her expecting me to add them, unless I am misunderstood. Review some first, and maybe we can talk, but like I said before, I think I have hit my limits for OCs.**

**Anyway, before going on to the story, if you have not already, go check out Glimpse the Hedgehog's new story, Chaotic Bonds, the sequel to Chaos and Harmony at Sonic Speed. He just updated today, and GOLD IS INTRODUCED, AND IT IS FREAKING AMAZING. It is just absolutely amazing and I thank Glimpse for letting him in. Also, go check out Aura the Hedgehog's new crossover of Sonic and Soul Eater, Lost Souls: Sorrow of Two Brothers, and yes GOLD IS IN THAT TOO, and it is AWESOME. EVERYONE GO CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES. I'M IN 4 PLACES AT ONCE! HERE, CAPTAIN'S STORY, GLIMPSE'S STORY AND AURA'S STORY! SO MUCH EON EVERYWHERE.**

**Sonic: Advertising again, are we?**

**Shut up, they deserve it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing beside the plot and Gold and the Eon. All OCs belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 17: Capture of Canterlot**

* * *

><p>"Well, we are screwed." Ensis said looking around at the ambush that had formed around them.<p>

"I told you! I told you this was a bad idea!" Blade said to Gold, who was also looking around very seriously.

The robots just stared at the group they had formed in the middle of the throne room, not moving, not attacking.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Sonic whispered to Gold.

"They are waiting for us to make a move." Gold whispered back.

"Oh, such gentlemen." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"We need to get out of here." Xavier said to Gold.

"Not without trying." Gold said back.

"We need to get out of here before you know who shows up, and puts us all to sleep." Xavier said back.

As much as Gold hated it, they were right. Even though they had a lot of firepower with them, the odds were stacked against them, with the robots heavily outnumbering them.

"Well they aren't gonna just let us through." Gold said, and fired at a robot that was facing away from the gate and toward them.

At the sight of the attack, robots started to physically attack them. Blade, Nia, Ensis and Xavier were able to fend them off, while Gold and Twilight were able to start blasting through toward the door.

"I can distract them!" Dash said and took to the sky.

"Not without me!" Sonic yelled and he used a Sonic Boost to get through the robots and started to distract them while destroying some at the same time.

Gold smirked and shook his head while still blasting robots. They were moving very slowly toward the gate, but this was only when they had robots attacking them. Robots started to shoot at them with their guns, and this is where the problems started occurring. Shots were fired heavily upon the group, most missing but others were able to get to the group. Several shots hit Gold in the side and legs, making him wince in pain but still trudged on. Other shots hit Blade and Xavier but far less than Gold. Shots were stilling coming in, and if they hit something vital, the mission could fail and someone might die or get seriously injured.

"Twilight, do me a favor and stop firing at the robots and put up a barrier." Gold said through gritted teeth, fighting pain.

She complied and went to middle of the group. He horn glowed and the barrier was set around. She slowly walked with the group in order for them to stay safe under the barrier. Most shots deflected off, but some still got through somehow. A single bullet found itself inside the barrier somehow and hit Twilight in the leg. A cry of pain was let out. She still kept the barrier up for everyone but it was fading. Gold noticed the sound and the barrier and turned around to see she got hit. Damn it, I should've kept her home, Gold thought, now worried. He stopped attacking for a brief moment to try to heal her but was interrupted by Xavier.

"We need to get out of here. Get out first, heal after." He said, shooting more robots with his weapons.

Gold looked at him with slight disgust but then looked back at Twilight who gave him a slight nod to keep moving, even while she was injured. Gold looked at her eyes and nodded back and went back to business, making a path to the gate. The barrier was back to normal, but still faded slightly every so often, but the group slowly was making its way toward the gate. Bullets were flying left and right, most missing the group and some hitting the barrier and falling down with a clang on the ground. Everyone was hurt someway somehow, but still trudged on.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Hey stupid robots!" Sonic yelled at robots and they fired at him.

He ran around dodging the bullets, taunting the robots all the while. Dash was doing the same in the air, dodging everything and calling the robots names.

"Stupid robots don't even have brains!" she yelled while flying around.

Sonic yelled back, "Maybe they should go see the wizard." He yelled, destroying some robots in the process.

Dash took a second to laugh at the joke, and it was a mistake. Bullets were still flying and one hit her in the wing and another two in two of her legs. She started going down from the air but was caught by Sonic. She was bleeding from her wounds and Sonic looked worried. He looked up and saw the robots all with their guns pointed at them.

"I think we overstood our welcome." He said and he jumped out of the window near them while the robots were still shooting at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the fight…<strong>

"We are getting close!" Gold yelled to his group, getting tired from all the Eon he was using to destroy robots.

The group used the last of their energy to push through the remaining robots and eventually came to the gate.

"GO GO GO!" Gold yelled as the group ran behind him and he defended them as they ran. He was still in pain from the bullets that had hit them.

The robots all focused fire at Gold while he was backing up, glancing back to see if his friends were safe. Bullets from them also hit him, since the barrier was gone. Several shots hit him, causing more pain than he already had. He looked back to see the coast clear and used Eon to boost himself toward the exit, getting everyone out.

Everyone and pony gathered at a distance from the castle, hoping they were far enough away so the robots wouldn't pursue. Gold, despite being injured, was still able to heal his friends, taking energy from him.

"So the point of that was?" Blade said as he was being healed.

Gold stayed silent, knowing they hadn't accomplished anything.

"Exactly. We went in there, got ambushed and shot and injured, and for what?" Blade said to him.

Gold said nothing to him, knowing he was right. He went to Twilight to heal her.

"Are you alright?" she asked while getting healed.

"Never better." Gold lied.

Twilight knew he was tired and in pain, but decided to leave him alone. Gold realized something while healing her.

"Where is Sonic and Dash." He asked very solemnly.

"We are here." Someone said behind them.

It was obviously Sonic, holding an injured Rainbow Dash.

"Damn it." Gold cursed under his breath, helping Sonic put Dash down carefully, and started to heal her.

After he did that, he looked around at the group counting heads.

"Um, are we missing someone?" he asked.

"No, I think you miscounted." Sonic said.

"No, we are definitely missing someone." Gold said looking around.

"Look Gold. I know you are not as good with math as Tai-" Sonic was going to say but remembered someone.

"I forgot about Tails!" Gold said and got up grimacing at his pain and looked around.

"Gold you need to rest." Blade said looking up at him while Gold looked around.

"No, I am not losing someone." He said looking around still.

"Gold you look like a wreck, sit down." Xavier said to him and Gold just ignored him.

Gold still looked around the area they were hiding in to no avail. Tails was nowhere to be found. Gold just fell down to a sitting position. He had lost someone, and it was Tails. Gold just wanted to yell, just yell at something to get out his feelings but kept it inside.

Suddenly, Tails teleported in front of Gold, making him back up a bit. The strangest part is who was with Tails, it was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Princess Celestia and Luna!" Twilight said going up to them.

"Hello Twilight." Celestia greeted her.

"Tails, thank Eon you are alright." Gold said as everyone gathered around them.

"I was fine, no scratches or wounds." Tails said, slightly proud of himself.

"Well what happened?" Blade asked.

"Well…" Tails started the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback… (In this part, anything in bold is Tails talking from the present)<strong>

"**While you guys went into the castle, I snuck around the side and hid in the garden."**

Tails went around the castle walls and saw robots about to enter. With no time to warn his friends, he jumped into a nearby bush. Once the robots went in he came out and proceeded to the garden.

"**Then I saw the back door open and went inside."**

Tails went into the garden and noticed the back door to the throne room wide open and he proceeded with caution.

"**I saw the fight going on and quietly snuck in. I found the princesses tied up and decided to save them."**

Tails went inside and saw the fight. Robots were everywhere and could see Sonic and Dash distracting and the area where no robots were where the rest of the group was fighting. Tails heard a muffled sound and looked to his right and saw Princess Celestia and Luna tied up with a dark rope. He recognized the rope was infused with Dark Eon, making it very dark colored and powerful.

"**I don't know how, but I was able to unite the Dark Eon rope with no damage. I also noticed a ship outside, which I presumed was Egghead's. Next to the princesses was also a brown bag, and I deduced that Eggman was about to leave with this bag and the princesses before we showed up. I took the bag and the princesses nodded at me and teleported me here."**

**End flashback…**

* * *

><p>"What's in the bag?" Gold asked reaching for it.<p>

"Take a look." Tails said handing the bag to him.

Gold opened it and immediately dropped it in shock. Twilight came over to the bag on the ground and marveled at the contents.

"THE ELEMENTS?" She said and everyone else started to try to look in the bag.

"I guess they aren't so smart…" Sonic said taking a look.

"Like I said, they were about to leave with them, but we got there first." Tails mentioned.

"And if we would have stayed back, they would have had the Elements and the princesses." Gold said, specifically while looking at Blade and Xavier.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me so. Blah, blah, blah. Can we get back please?" Blade said while looking at Gold.

"We still need to recapture Canterlot, but that is for another day. Let's head back." Gold said and the group went back to Ponyville, injured and hurting, but with the Elements.

* * *

><p><strong>PLOT TWIST! I was deciding either to have them get the Elements or not and I decided it would be a great idea to have Tails get them. He hasn't had much action and I think this works well. I don't have much to say here, I gotta think of something for next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you want, go check out the stories I mentioned earlier for MORE GOLD ACTION, and as always…<strong>

**EONNNNNNNNNNNNNN OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18: Plans, Dates and Trolling

**HELLOOOOOO EVERYONE! It is Gold with another chapter of Eon Chronicles: Eonic Harmony! I sound like a Youtuber with that intro, lol. To the reviews!**

**Aura the hedgehog: You and Glimpse are both very welcome, and thank you for adding him in.**

**Captainawsum: Yeah, he can be a bit headstrong at times. And we already talked over PMs, blah blah, blah.**

**BADA55: Well Blade all I have to say is…TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Thanks! You are doing great as well.**

**Werewolf lover99: I never wanted info on your OCs…you just had the dingo person send them to me assuming that the two new characters (which were Xavier and Nia) were them. I still acknowledge your compliment and I respect it. Thank you.**

**TailGatomonX3: I am utterly confused, lol. Just, uh, BANANAS. I don't even know anymore.**

**67 REVIEWS?! DIDN'T I JUST GET 50? THANK YOU EVERYONE.**

**Sonic: Got any advertisements that I need to live through?**

**Not today.**

**Sonic: Good!**

**PSYCH! EVERYONE GO CHECK OUT BADA55'S SPIN ON IMPRACTICAL JOKERS, IMPRACTICAL HEDGEHOGS! IT'S HILARIOUS.**

**Sonic: Really? Let me guess, you are in it?**

**Yup :D**

**Sonic: HE'S SPREADING LIKE A VIRUS, IT'S HORRIBLE.**

***hits with frying pan* SHUT UP.**

**Anyway, story time!**

**Gold the Fox presents…**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 18: Plans, Dates and Trolling (by me of course :D)**

After everyone was healed by Gold, they started walking back to Ponyville. They didn't run, mostly because they were all tired and they all wouldn't be able to catch up with the faster runners like Sonic and Gold. Gold's wounds had been healing once they had started walking, but at a very sluggish rate. He was still tired from all the healings he had to do for everyone, almost fainting but still stayed awake in fear something would happen on the way. He overheard Xavier and Nia talking about battle plans.

"Wait, what are you two planning?" Gold asked.

"Well we have to recapture the capital somehow. Just don't know how." Nia said.

"Plus, from what we just saw, they were about to leave. They aren't keeping base there so where could they go?" Xavier explained.

"That is right. Where were they going?" Gold asked, now wondering.

"Who knows? They could have a base in the middle of nowhere." Nia said.

"But they are out there somewhere." Xavier said looking at the sky.

Gold thought for a moment, trying to deduce a general area of a base.

"They attacked first from the forest back at Ponyville correct?" Gold asked.

"Yes, they did." Nia answered.

"I already know what you are thinking. It is a possibility they are near or in the forest, but they could've just came around from somewhere else, thinking the forest was a good place to start an attack." Xavier said.

"True…" Gold sighed, but still thinking he was right.

"We should first think about getting Canterlot recaptured. After that, they have nowhere else to hide, except the base." Xavier explained.

"Wait, how would they even have a base set up without even being seen making it?" Nia realized.

"Well we got into here from a portal created by a Chaos Emerald. Maybe he used several to teleport a base here as well." Gold explained.

"That would explain the mass production of robots." Xavier said.

"Is there any way for us to track these emeralds? If he used them then, he must have them now." Nia explained.

"My friend Tails was able to make a tracker for them, but I don't know if he can make it here with the lack of scientific parts." Gold explained.

"Well, if science was the main thing with you guys, something different can be used here." Nia said.

"Doesn't most of the things here rely on magic?" Xavier asked.

"Seems like it." Gold supposed.

"Well, see if you can have Twilight do something to find it." Xavier said.

"Or better yet, one of the princesses." Nia chimed in.

"Yeah, seems like a good idea, I'll bring it up when I can." Gold said and went to talk with Tails.

"You still have that tablet thing from when we got here?" Gold asked Tails.

"It shattered from the fall, I have no idea where the pieces are. And with a lack of tools or anything that I have back at home, even if we do find all the pieces, there is no way to repair it. Why you ask?" Tails explained.

"Well, Xavier, Nia and I were talking about recapturing Canterlot and finding where they actually are hiding. They must have Chaos Emeralds for Robotnik to get here with that whole base. If we can track the Emeralds, we can find them." Gold explained the situation on hand.

"Well, like I just said, there's not enough parts." Tails reiterated.

"Yeah, I know that, I was told to figure out a way using magic." Gold said.

"And…?" Tails asked.

"Well, I was told to talk to Twilight, which is fine, but if she doesn't know, I have to ask the…" Gold whispered the next part. "The princesses."

"What about princesses?" Princess Celestia said behind them.

Gold turned around with his hand on the back of his head, "I was just saying…how great you two are!" Gold thought fast.

"Sureeeeeeeee." Luna said next to Celestia and Gold returned to his conversation to Tails.

"Have fun." Tails said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, thanks." Gold said sarcastically. "On a different note, nice job back there." Gold complimented.

"I had to do something." Tails said.

"You could have helped us!" Gold said to him.

"And get shot everywhere? No thank you." Tails said.

"Well at least you aren't crazy." Gold said, thinking of his own recklessness to attack.

Tails laughed and they continued to talk and walk about various things.

Let's see how Blade and Ensis are doing. **(*trollface*)**

"So that was fun." Blade said sarcastically.

"I thought it was." Ensis said.

"Sure, you didn't get shot." Blade said with a sigh.

"I would've taken a shot for you." Ensis said.

"Daw, how cute." Blade said, ignoring he attempt at seducing her. "If you are trying to make me go on a date with you, it is not happening."

"I don't need to try. I already did." Ensis said smiling at the thought.

GAH, I FORGOT ABOUT THAT, Blade thought, panicking.

"Oh, oh yeah, forgot about that. Um, can we reschedule?" Blade said, trying to get out of it.

"Nope. YOU ARE MINE!" Ensis said to him, making his eyes small.

Well this is going to be fun, he thought.

Gold went over to Twilight to talk about the emerald finding.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said back.

"So, we thought that we should find the enemy base." Gold said.

"And how are you going to that?" she asked.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk about. You see, we want to track some very powerful gems that they have. And we can't track it using scientific means. I wanted to know if there is any way for us to track it using magic." Gold explained to her.

"Off the top of my head, I can't think of any spells for that. I know Rarity can find gems easily, but I don't know if she can from a large distance, plus she will just want to use it for her dresses. Maybe you can ask Celestia or Luna." She said.

"Are you sure Rarity can't find it?" Gold said, hoping to avoid talking to the princesses.

"Are you…scared of talking to them?" She asked with a giggle.

"No! I just don't want to bother them!" Gold said defensively.

She looked at him with that face when you know your friend is lying about something funny or humiliating.

"Okay, okay, I admit it! I don't want to be sent to the Sun!" Gold admitted.

"They won't do that to you. They are nice, just talk to them." Twilight said laughing.

"Alright, alright, I will." Gold said.

Gold glanced back to see the princesses talking amongst themselves. Okay, you can do this, he thought and walked back a little to them. They were talking to each other, not noticing Gold's presence.

"Excuse me?" Gold said quietly, trying to get their attention.

They paid no attention, and still talked to each other.

"Excuse me?" Gold said, a little louder this time, but still went unnoticed.

Gold took a deep breath and calmed himself.

Now at a normal voice level, he said, "Excuse me, princesses?"

Princess Celestia turned her head around to face Gold.

"Can't you see we are having a conversation?" she said with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry but, uh-" Gold said worriedly.

"Do you want us to send you to the Sun?" Luna said to him.

Gold went on his knees and put his head down.

"No please! I didn't mean to interrupt! I don't want to be sent to the Sun!" he begged.

The two princesses looked at him for a moment and burst out laughing. Gold looked up to see them laughing their flanks off, and was very confused.

"You thought we actually would do that!" Luna said while still laughing.

"Well, I…" Gold said, confused.

"We are kidding Gold. What do you need from us?" Celestia asked, laughing still but calming down.

"Um, well, first, ha ha you got me." He said sarcastically. "Second, I wanted to know if there is any way to track an energy source from a very powerful gem. We need to find the enemies base." Gold explained.

"This is true, we must stop the man and Discord from creating chaos and destruction. If the energy sources are like the Elements, then we should be able to sense where they are." Celestia answered.

"Perfect! Thanks again!" he said, starting to run ahead.

"Wait, Gold!" Luna called from behind him.

He turned around to face her.

"Don't do anything bad or we will send you to the Sun!" She said, making her and Celestia started laughing while Gold ran forward, face flushed from embarrassment.

They arrived at Ponyville at last. Most of everyone went to Twilight's place to hang out, but two of the group had a special "date" to be had.

"LET'S GO BLADE!" Ensis yelled, already on her way to the Sugarcube Corner.

Blade turned toward the door of Twilight's house, which had Gold standing in it.

"Help me…" he whispered to Gold.

Gold put his hand on his chin, "Hm, let me think about it, NOPE HAVE FUN!" Gold yelled and slammed the door shut and locked it. Blade started to bang on the door, saying some language that the author will not repeat. Blade suddenly felt someone pulling him away from the door, obviously Ensis, and was dragged to Sugarcube Corner.

**Back at Twilight's house…**

"So what now?" Gold asked from the couch.

"Go Fish?" Sonic asked and was met with a pillow to the face.

"I've had enough cards for…the rest of my life." Gold said.

"So Gold, did you find anything about tracking those emeralds?" Nia asked Gold.

"Well…" Gold said and he started to tell the whole situation to the group, as well as his conversation with the princesses, which everyone laughed at.

"So you mean to tell me, you got on your knees and begged for mercy to two ponies?" Sonic said, laughing the hardest of all.

"They can send people and ponies to the Sun! THE SUN!" Gold said, still a little fearful of the thought.

"Even though, that is funny," Xavier said. "We now can track where they are, but first, we get Canterlot back."

"Speaking of the princesses where did they go?" Twilight asked.

"Who knows, as long as they stay away from me and their Sun-sending magic." Gold said and everyone laughed.

**At the front of Sugarcube Corner…**

"LET'S GO BLADE!" Ensis yelled pulling Blade to the bakery.

"YOU ARE NUTS! IT IS NOT EVEN OPEN!" he yelled, pointing at the dark bakery.

Suddenly, a small candle could be seen lit in the bakery and the door opened, with Applejack opening it.

"Applejack? What are you doing here?" Blade asked.

"I think you should go inside." She said.

He complied, not wanting to get bucked by her, with Ensis right behind him, who gave a thumbs up to Applejack as she was walking in. Applejack smiled back and closed the door and stood in front of it.

Inside, there were no lights on beside the light from the candle on the table and a faint light from the back. Ensis sat down at the table with the candle and patted the seat next to her for him to sit down. He kept standing.

"I'm not sitting there." He refused.

Just then, Fluttershy came from the back and went and stood in front of Blade.

"Fluttershy too? Ensis did you bribe them to help or…some…thing?" Blade said getting distracted by Fluttershy staring at him.

"Sit down, Blade." She said, stilling staring at him.

"What if I don't wanna!" he said, stilling being stared down by Fluttershy.

After a couple about 30 seconds, he spoke again, "You can stop now Fluttershy." But she still stared into his soul it seemed.

"Um, okay, that's enough Fluttershy." He said, getting slightly worried.

"Okay, that is border lining creepy." He said, still being stared at.

She stood there, staring at him, for another minute until he gave in.

"OKAY I'LL SIT, JUST STOP STARING." He said and he sat right next to Ensis and Fluttershy stopped staring.

"Thank you for your cooperation." She said and she walked back to the back room.

Blade looked and Ensis, "Did you plan this?!"

"I had to make it count." She said turning to him.

"I meant we can stop on in here because I promised, not as a date!" Blade said to her.

"Ssshh, here comes the meal!" she said looking at the single cupcake that Pinkie was bringing out.

She set the cupcake on the table in front of them, trying to act formalized, but it was obvious she wanted to release her energy.

"Um, Pinkie, I need one too. There is only one." Blade said pointing at the single cupcake.

"That is the point, silly!" she said and bounced back to the back room.

"Yep, only one for you and me." She said looking at his eyes.

"Is there a knife or something we can cut it in half?" he asked.

"Nope. We eat the same cupcake at the same time, romantic isn't it?" she said.

"OH NO NO NO NO NO NO. I AM NOT DOING THAT." Blade said backing up, knowing what she was planning.

"You better do it or I'll have Flutter stare at you again." She threatened.

Blade turned around to the back door's room and saw Fluttershy's head poke and start staring.

"OK! I'LL DO IT, JUST DON'T STARE." Blade said turning away from Fluttershy and she went back into the other room.

Ensis picked up the cupcake and held it in front of her face, "Bon appetite." She said.

Blade rolled his eyes and started to lean in to eat his side of the cupcake while Ensis did the same for the other side.

I'll leave it at that, you probably know what happened next between the two, and I think Blade has had enough for one day. All I have to say is…TROOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Wait who is this? YOU WILL NEVER KNOW.

**Back at Twilight's home…**

"So how do you think Blade is doing with Ensis?" Gold asked to the group.

"I have a feeling Ensis really planned it out." Sonic said.

Just then the door flew open and Blade trudged in and sat himself on the couch. Ensis came in behind him, ecstatic over what just happened.

"So how did it go?" Gold asked, very curious because of the mixed reactions of the two.

"Well…" Ensis was about to tell the story but was stopped by Blade.

"Please don't." he begged.

Ensis looked over her shoulder at Blade and turned back around and told them, with Blade going in the corner and facing the corner while everyone listened. Afterward, most laughed but some thought it was kind of cute and well thought out.

"Nice job Ensis, very well planned out." Sonic complimented.

"And I bet he liked it." Gold said looking at Blade.

He turned around to face Gold, "Hey, do you like dragons?"

"Um, not really, why?" Gold answered.

"I will summon one right now, just for you, see how you like it." He said and everyone laughed.

"Don't." Gold said.

"Oh, I have an even better idea." Sonic whispered his idea to Blade and Blade smiled at the idea. Sonic and Blade started to converge on Gold.

"Um, guys? Get back!" he said before being tackled to the ground.

After a minute of struggling, they managed to tie Gold up to a chair and put him outside, on the side of the tree-library-house.

"What is the big idea!" Gold yelled, trying to get out.

"We are having Ensis and Nia practice a little for the battles to come." Blade said to him and he turned to Twilight. "I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, it'll be fun." She said, deciding to let them have their fun and Gold looked at her.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW." He yelled still trying to get free.

"Ensis, you first." Sonic said.

Ensis smiled at Gold and Gold gulped in slight fear. She brought out one of her daggers and threw it, hitting the tree right next to where Gold's ear was, making him flinch in fear.

"YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

"That is the point!" Ensis said and Nia came up to do the same.

She pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Gold, hitting one of the legs of the chair, barely missing one of Gold's legs.

"Oooooh, so close!" she said backing up a little.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Gold said sarcastically to himself.

The two took turns flinging their pointed weapons at Gold, barely missing Gold, but since they were skilled they were able to make sure they actually didn't hit him. This went on for a couple minutes before letting Gold free and started to hang out and mingle for a while.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, Eggman." Discord said from the chair that Eggman once sat on, with Eggman now in the seat he used to sit at.

"Yes, Lord Discord?" he said with fear.

"Did I tell you what I needed from your robots at Canterlot?" Discord said looking away at something.

"The Elements and the princesses." Eggman answered gruffly.

"And what do I have." Discord said.

"Um…" Eggman stalled, knowing the answer was nothing.

"NOTHING, NO ELEMENTS, NOT EVEN A SINGLE PRINCESS. YOUR IMPOMPETENT ROBOTS DIDN'T GET ANYTHING." He yelled at Eggman.

"To be fair, we have captured Canterlot." Eggman reminded him.

"That is not the point. If we had the Elements, this war would be over and we would be rulers! If you can't complete a simple task, then I might have to…" Discord trailed off.

"No please don't! I will attack the area where they are at full force!" Eggman begged.

"Good, but this time I will be accompanying you, now get out of my sight." Discord said, dismissing him and Eggman got up quickly and walked away quickly.

Discord sighed and summoned an orb of Dark Eon to look into.

"Soon, I will have the Elements and the power of Equestria. AND NOTHING WILL BE ABLE TO STOP THE CHAOS AND DARKNESS." He vowed while looking into the darkness of the Dark Eon.

**Wow, did not expect it to be this long. I tried to give everyone a little more screen time, the last few chapters have lacked some Tails screen time, Nia screen time, and overall pony screen time. So, I gave them all some more here! I hope it supplies well for everyone. Anyway, thank you for reading, thanks to all my reviewers, leave a review if you want for this chapter, go check out the story I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, and as always,**

**EONNNNNNNNNNNNNN OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19: Deal of Chaos

**Hellloooo everyone!**

**Sonic: Is that how you always start these?**

**Yep. And it is going to stay this way, AND YOU WILL LIKE IT.**

**Sonic: Whatever.**

**Anyway, sad news, broke my iPod screen today, yippee, much sarcasm there. But I bet no one cares! Lol, anyway we have lots of reviews to go over, so let's hop to it!**

**BADA55: You are welcome! I'm glad you found the chapter to be funny.**

**Captainawsum: Yes, I am pretty funny, aren't I? Oooooh more opportunities for breaking dat fourth wall :D**

**Bello the Hedgehog: Hey, new guy! Thanks for the compliment, and I respect that you know what I always say. Right now, I cannot accept him. Like I have said before, I have hit the limit and I am not slowing down for other people to join. And dude, start a story first with your OC, get yourself started first, other stories later. That is how I did it, and I hope you have a great time on here. I hope you can respect my decision.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Yes, I love dem trollfaces :D**

**Psychic Nature: Hey new reviewer! Thanks for reading, and thanks for the compliment! Yeah, thought of the idea of the princesses messing with Gold kinda last minute, glad you thought it was funny!**

**Werewolf lover99: My patience is wearing thin. First of all, she sent the right information when I never requested it. She didn't send Xavier and Nia's information, she sent the right information. What I meant was, you thought in a review that I was going to put your characters in, and I NEVER SAID THAT. I never asked for your OCs information. What the hell do I need to do for you to understand the word, NO! I already said no, I am done addressing this, and any other reviews pertaining to the subject will be swiftly deleted. Thank you.**

**Wow, 72 reviews, thanks everyone! I actually have the rest of the story loosely set and I estimate that the final chapters will be in the 25-30 range. I got a plan, and I hope it works! Without further ado, LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 19: Deal of Chaos**

* * *

><p>"You called?" Eggman walked to the chair across from his own, now Discord's.<p>

"Yes, we attack tomorrow, but, I am troubled. You are sending out the same damn robots that have got destroyed every single time. Don't you have something, I don't know, maybe, BETTER?" Discord said while staring into an orb of Dark Eon.

"Well, there is Metal." Eggman said, with some fear in his voice.

"Metal? Isn't that what all of your robots are made of." Discord said, not knowing what Metal was.

"No, no, not that metal. Metal Sonic, a robot I designed to match the hedgehog in speed and power." Eggman explained.

"Interesting. How long have you had him here?"

"Since we arrived."

"Very interesting." Discord said while stroking his chin. "Send it with the rest."

"Yes Lord Discord."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Ponyville…<strong>

It was near bedtime for everyone, so everyone went to their respective places of residence for the night. Not much happened that night, very surprising indeed. Before everyone went away, Xavier and Nia went to talk to Gold.

"So, what do we do now?" Gold asked the two.

"Well, the ball is in our court it seems, they have no place to attack, they have Canterlot, what else would they need?" Xavier said.

"Besides the Elements, which we have, nothing it seems." Gold said.

"Then our next move is getting Canterlot back." Nia said.

"We can do that tomorrow if everyone is up for it." Xavier said.

"Sounds good. By the way, where do you two even go at night?" Gold asked curiously.

Xavier and Nia looked at each other and looked back at Gold.

"I don't know, the author never said." Xavier said shrugging his shoulders.

Gold just got even more confused and just wished them a good night and they went off to…somewhere, I don't know, use your imagination. Gold walked into Twilight's house and jumped onto the couch, to get some shuteye. Twilight was already upstairs going to sleep so Gold just went to sleep instead of waking her up to say good night. He still was hurting a little from the battle but he was able to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning…<strong>

Gold woke up to the sun shining right into his face, blinding him as he woke up. He put the blanket over his head to block the sunlight and started to get up. When he got up, he stepped on his own blanket and fell flat on his face. He pulled the blanket off and looked at the floor.

"Well good morning floor, how was your sleep?" he asked the inanimate object with a chuckle.

"I see you and the floor are well acquainted this morning." Twilight said as she came down the stairs yawning.

"Yeah, we were just having a conversation on the weather." Gold said getting up and stretching, letting out a yawn.

Twilight laughed at his statement and went to go make some breakfast. Sonic walked in unnoticed and saw Gold's plate of pancakes, unattended. He got a devious smile and took one of the pancakes when Gold wasn't looking and quickly hid behind the couch to eat it. Gold went back to his plate to see one of his three pancakes missing.

"Um, Twi, you gave me three pancakes right?" Gold asked while looking under his plate for the missing pancake.

"Yes, I did." She said looking at his plate and noticing a small shadow behind her couch.

She gave a slight nod to the couch and Gold glanced back to see someone behind the couch. He looked back at Twilight and mouthed the words 'follow my lead'. Twilight gave him a nod and Gold then spoke.

"Well, I must have ate it without noticing, can you please make me two more?" Gold asked her.

"No problem." She said and started to make two more pancakes for him.

Sonic was behind the couch, eating the stolen pancake. When he heard that Gold wanted two pancakes he wondered why for a second and then ignored it and went back to eating the pancake. Twilight finished the two requested pancakes and put them on Gold's plate.

"Thanks." He thanked her, secretly picking up one of the pancakes.

"Welcome." She said sitting down to eat her pancakes.

"Oh by the way..." Gold said and quickly turned around and threw the extra pancake at Sonic.

It hit Sonic in the face and he quickly ripped it off and ran out the door.

"THANKS FOR THE PANCAKES!" He yelled back.

"ENJOY!" Gold yelled back and turned around to laugh with Twilight.

After they ate, they didn't really know what to do. Suddenly, Xavier and Nia burst into the house.

"They are attacking here again." Xavier said to Gold and Gold got up quickly.

"Twilight, where are the Elements?" Gold asked walking backward to the door.

"Celestia gave them to me, I have them upstairs with Spike." She said, also getting up.

"Guard them, I will have someone come and stay with you. Stay safe." Gold said in the doorway.

"You should be careful." She said worriedly.

"Trust me Twi, I will be fine." Gold said back.

"Ok…good luck." She said and Gold was outside.

"Where are Sonic and Blade?" Gold asked while walking fast to get to the action.

"Already fighting." Nia said, also wanting to get to the action quickly.

They saw Sonic and Blade fighting off a couple of robots, coming from, yet again, the forest. This time however, the robots came in fours or sevens instead of large groups.

"They don't seem adamant about destroying the town this time." Gold noted.

"Actually seems like they are trying to get at something." Xavier said, pulling his weapons out.

Gold realized they were here for the Elements, which was quite obvious.

"I need someone with Twilight, to protect the Elements." Gold said, already covering his fists in Eon.

"We can have Dash do that, we need to worry about getting this force taken out quickly. Faster this goes, less likely of them getting to the Elements." Nia said.

"Alright, get Dash there, and let's get this done and over with." Gold said running ahead.

Gold jumped into the air and landed on a robot, punching it in the head and jumping off it. He landed behind a robot and punched it in the back, sending it forward. Sonic was preparing a spin dash and let it go, going cleanly through the robot Gold had pushed forward. Blade let out a 'Fus Ro Dah', violently pushing a robot toward Gold. Gold sent his Eon covered fist through the chest of the robot, and his hand pushed through to the other side and he pulled back, leaving a hole through the robot and it fell.

"Sonic, have Dash go to Twilight's. We need protection there." Gold said, kicking a robot back and the having blade cut it up with his swords.

"But-" Sonic argued.

"She will be fine. We just can't let anything get through to them." Gold reassured him.

Sonic nodded and went back to fighting the robots. Xavier and Nia were farther away from the forest than them, destroying any robot that the group in front didn't get. They weren't doing much, only shooting them or Nia throwing multiple shurikens at them, nothing major. This left Xavier confused.

"Why would he send his robots in so slowly? If he is trying to bust through the defenses, he would have done a huge rush." Xavier said to his twin sister.

"It is strange, this is way too easy." Nia said back to him.

"They have something coming, something big. And we better be ready." Xavier assumed.

The group was doing the same rinse and repeat process of destroying a robot, sometimes doing a neat combo move with one of the others just for kicks, and then going to the next robot. It was almost laughable, and then the assault suddenly stopped.

"Wait that is it?" Sonic said in disbelief.

"I don't have the slightest idea…" Gold said confused.

"That was too-" Sonic was saying before being flown into by something and being tackled into the Everfree forest. The robots started coming again, in slightly larger numbers.

"What happened to Sonic?" Blade asked.

"I have a suspicion…" Gold said. "He can handle it if it is what I think it is…hopefully."

Gold and Blade went back to fighting, with now a little difficulty being down one fighter plus the new numbers of robots coming in. Xavier and Nia had to destroy more and more robots due to the larger numbers, and the fight continued.

* * *

><p>The object that was propelling Sonic into the forest kicked him and he went flying into a tree. Sonic rubbed his head and looked up to see his copy, Metal Sonic.<p>

"Oh so you came here too." Sonic said getting up. "Well, let me give you a welcome!" he said to the machine and kicked the machine back, sending it into a tree as well.

It immediately got up and flew at Sonic punching him in the gut. Sonic flew back from the hit but did a flip back onto his feet. Metal Sonic brought out one of its new weapons, a minigun and started shooting at Sonic. Sonic ran behind trees, the bullets missing him, going around in a circle around Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic stopped shooting to reload and Sonic used this opportunity to attack. He came out of the trees and kicked Metal Sonic right in his metallic chin, sending it skyward through the tree canopy. Sonic ran up an adjacent tree and jumped at the robotic version of himself and was going to kick it toward the ground, but Metal Sonic grabbed Sonic's leg and through him to the ground. Sonic landed on his back on the ground and Metal came back down on him. Metal Sonic kept Sonic's hands down with its metallic feet and switched his weapon to a blade of sorts. Sonic prepared for the worst but saw the shoes of someone and looked back at Metal.

"You might want to look behind you." Sonic said with a smirk and the metal himself looked back to see Gold with his hands out.

"EON BLAST!" Gold shouted and a giant beam of blue Eon energy shot out of his hands and hit Metal perfectly, sending it into a tree heavily damaged.

"Thanks for the save." Sonic thanked him for once.

"No pro-" Gold was cut off by a sense.

He could feel the Eon change around him, something dark was coming in above them. He could feel the dark energy fly above him and he realized what or who it was. Gold ran out of the forest and looked up and saw Discord flying toward the tree.

"XAVIER LOOK UP!" Gold shouted still running forward.

Xavier quickly looked up from the robot he was fighting and saw Discord and tried shooting him with his weapons, which were shooting Eon, but Discord just dodged it and kept flying.

"NO!" Gold yelled as he was speeding forward to where Discord was going, fearful of what he would do.

He shot multiple shots at the flying Discord but he just dodged them, laughing manically. He was flying toward the house and suddenly stopped right at the front of the house, Gold right behind.

"EON BLAST!" Gold let loose another blast that Discord just teleported away, the attack completely missing.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it there Goldie." Discord said while laughing.

"Get the hell away from them!" Gold yelled and he shot multiple Eon orbs at him angrily, all missing their mark.

"I would stop shooting at me, or they will go nighty night in darkness." Discord threatened and Gold stopped.

"Good boy. It seems we are at an impasse." Discord said, pretending to pace in the air. "How about this."

"How about I hit you in the face with Eon." Gold said through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to just unleash everything on him.

"Oh dear, you are very angry right now. Did I hurt you? Oh, I'm so sorry." Discord teased.

This was sending Gold over his limits and he threatened Discord by holding his hand at him with Eon in it. Discord brought up an orb of Dark Eon and pointed it at the house.

"Ah, ah, ah. Put your hand down, or I'll make sure she doesn't wake up this time." Discord threatened.

Gold calmed down and put his hand down.

"That is what I thought. Now, it seems like I'm in control right now. And I have a deal for you." Discord said, starting to pretend to pace again.

"What kind of deal? A deal where I send you back to where you came from?" Gold said.

"Very tense, very tense, indeed, Goldie."

"Don't call me that."

The rest of the group arrived at the scene but Discord put his attack up again, making them stop in their tracks.

"Same thing I said to Goldie, don't make me shoot." Discord threatened them.

Xavier put down his guns and everyone who had weapons put them down.

"Good, good. Now then this deal." Discord paused and thought.

"You go into that house and hand me the Elements, or I destroy the house and put those worthless ponies out of their misery with Dark Eon, and I take the Elements. Either way, I want my Elements." Discord proposed, laughing manically afterward.

"Go to hell!" Gold yelled at him.

"Oooooooh, I got an even better idea, how about I go in there and kill them first and take the Elements, THEN destroy the house, how does that sound, Goldie." Discord said floating down near the door.

Everyone was silent, thoughts running amok in everyone's heads. Do they save their friends, or lose them trying to save everyone else?

"Going once!" Discord yelled, getting closer to the door.

Silence.

"Going twice!"

Gold was just being overwhelmed in his head. He couldn't lose the one he loved and his friend's love, he just could not live with it. He also couldn't lose everyone else because of his wants. He didn't want to lose anyone, no one could die. He had to make a decision or he would lose it all.

"SOLD!" Discord yelled and flew into the house with darkness in his eyes, ready to take back what he wanted and do as he pleased.

"NO!" Gold ran, almost as in slow motion into the house, deciding he would rather die than have anyone else die.

But was he too late? Was it over already? Had he failed?

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! THAT IS RIGHT, CLIFFHANGER! I wanted to have a big cliffhanger somewhere, and I had an idea for this chapter and the next, so CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry, you will find out next chapter what happens! Thank you for reading, thanks to all my reviewers, leave a review if you like, and as always,<strong>

**Sonic: Wow, gonna leave the chapter there?**

**Yes. Yes, I am. AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME, MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Sonic: You are nuts.**

**EONNNNNNNNNNN OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


	20. Chapter 20: Failure is Always an Option

**IT'S THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE CLIFFHANGER ENDS TODAY! Hello, Gold here with another chapter for you lovely readers. LET'S SEE THE REVIEWS!**

**Psychic Nature: I guess I like them, adds suspense and pulls readers in.**

**BADA55: I already PMed you on your idea, check your PMs and send me one if my idea is okay. I knew that cliffhanger was gonna get yah :P**

**Flutterlikeanangel: When you mess with the fox, you get the…tails? I guess? Yeah, don't mess with Gold, sorry if the cursing was a little much, he was just really angry and scared for his friends.**

**Captainawsum: Or are we? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Glimpse the Hedgehog: Yay, you read it! You keep up your great work too!**

**YAY 20 CHAPTERS! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO STUCK AROUND FOR THIS STORY! Also, 77 reviews! My lucky number is 7, SO YAY! Alrighty, LET'S END THIS CLIFFHANGER!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine, I do own Gold and Eon, etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents…<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 20: Failure Is Always an **_**Option**_

* * *

><p>There is a point in everyone's life where they fail at something. It always happens, whether it be minor such as failing to eat all of your food at Thanksgiving, or major, like failing school. No matter how minor or major, it always seems to hit everyone. Even if you did something that wasn't failure, you may have felt like you failed, such as, not doing as great on a test as you wanted it to be. It is human to make mistakes, and some mistakes can have heavy consequences. After or even during a failure, you think, what if I did something else? What if it never happened? What if it happened differently? But no matter how many different ways you think it could have happened, there is one singular thought, the failure is already done. No turning back to redo the past, only the future. Failure is almost unavoidable in everyone's lives. However, failure is not always a mandatory thing that must happen. It is a choice, whether to push harder and make sure it doesn't fail, or to just let it happen. Choices and determination decide whether you fail at a task. Your own choice alone affects what happens. For everyone out there who fails and fails, or who doesn't want to fail, there is a quote for you. Failure is always an option.<p>

In Gold's case however, failure wasn't an option, it never was for him. Failure was basically death.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as he ran through the living room, trying to save his friends and himself from failing. He could hear steps upstairs, fast ones, with bangs on the ceiling every once in a while. He kept running, jumping over the chair in the living room. Everything was in slow motion, life and death on the line. Tension running high, fears of death and failing were in everyone. Gold was running up the stairs, tears in his eyes at the inevitable outcome that was possible. At the top he turned his head to the right and shot an Eon orb, hitting nothing, as he was just hoping at a hit, not even taking careful aim. He looked back ahead of him, shocking him and probably everyone reading.

Emptiness. Pure emptiness and silence filled the room. The room was trashed, with things on the floor and things of Twilight's destroyed in the wreckage that Discord had caused. Despite the destroyed remains of possessions and the floor covered with them, the room felt empty. Discord was just standing there, shocked by the emptiness of the room. The irony, the room was completely trashed, yet it felt like nothing was in there. It was just Gold and Discord. There was no one else, no ponies, and no deceased friends that Gold was scared about, just nothing. Two forces of light and dark, and nothing else. Discord looked up at the new arrival to the destroyed room.

"Where…are they?" Discord said and looked around slowly.

Gold just stared at everywhere. There were no others beside them two. No ponies dying from Dark Eon, nothing. He had not failed.

"Where are the…Elements?" Discord asked himself, still looking with absolute shock and anger.

No one died, no pony was there. Himself and Discord, upstairs in a destroyed Twilight's room, and nothing else. Gold was still in absolute awe at the discovery. Discord looked very angrily and menacingly at Gold.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Discord yelled at Gold.

Gold was completely oblivious to his yelling and frustration. He was in his own world, sort to speak. Absolute relief and happiness, they had not died, the Elements were nowhere in sight, they were okay for the moment.

"WHERE ARE MY ELEMENTS?" Discord still yelled, summoning Dark Eon around him.

Gold ignored him still and looked down. He had heard a crack when he put his foot down. He lifted his foot and saw a picture, the glass that was holding it was broken into pieces, but the picture was one of Twilight and all of her friends. Gold looked back up, straight into the eyes of Discord. He was the one who broke this picture, he was the one that threatened all of his friends, he was the one aiming to destroy the beautiful world they had been dropped in to save, he was the one. **(A/N can't you just feel some sort of inspiring music at this point :P)** And Gold snapped back to reality.

"I WILL PUT YOU TO SLEEP ETERNALLY IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE?" Discord yelled, threatening Gold with an attack.

Gold just straight up stared at him. Staring into his soul, or in his case, straight into the Eon that connected his dark soul to his body. Discord was sick of this, frustrated enough, he launched an attack of Dark Eon straight to Gold. However, the attack completely missed as Gold sidestepped to the left and moved quickly, almost had as if he teleported, to stand right in front of Discord.

"EON BLAST!" Gold shouted as he stared right at Discord.

The attack hit Discord point-blank making Discord fly out of the window behind him and landing a fair ways away from the house, damaged and hurting. Gold jumped out of the window and landed right behind the hurt Discord. Discord just brought out some Dark Eon and pointed at Gold, making him back off.

"Well that was not very nice, was it?" Discord said through gritted teeth.

"Might want to look behind you." Gold said with a smirk.

Discord turned around to see six ponies, the Mane 6, all in a line, all wearing some sort of jewelry, the Elements.

"Your turn to sleep." Twilight said and a rainbow beam shot out of all the Elements and joined into one and rocketed toward Discord.

"Oh, poop."

The rainbow beam hit him perfectly in the chest and sent him backward, trying to hold back the beam. As he was sliding back he remembered the fox, and Gold held him in place, causing the beam to start to penetrate Discord's defense. Discord started to cry out in pain and after a while, Gold let go and the beam went straight through him. Discord fell to his knees and the Elements's beam receded.

"If…you think…the Elements…alone will defeat…me…you are wrong…" Discord said through deep breaths.

The rest of the group was now upstairs and Blade jumped out of the window, blades out to attack. He was perfectly positioned to hit Discord, but Discord teleported away from the action, making Blade's blades hit the ground.

"Damn, almost had him." Blade said getting up.

Gold paid no attention to him and just ran to Twilight and hugged her tightly, crying all the while.

"I thought I lost you." Gold said through tears.

"I'm right here. I'm safe." she said hugging back.

Gold broke away from the hug and looked at everypony.

"How did you know to leave the house?" Gold asked.

"We figured Discord was gonna come after us so we left and got everypony together to help somehow." Dash answered him.

"How did you get everypony together so quickly?" he asked.

"Tails helped us get us together quick enough." Fluttershy answered him.

Tails was just flying down to everyone from above.

"Nice work, Tails." Gold complimented.

"I wasn't doing anything else and they asked me, so I helped." Tails said.

Gold now turned to behind him to the rest of the group.

"So, I guess we are postponing that attack?" Gold asked Xavier.

"We shouldn't be wasting so much time, but that was not expected. Bet everyone got a little scare there, I guess one more day wouldn't hurt." Xavier said regretfully.

"Everyone and everypony better be ready tomorrow, big day. Tomorrow we take Canterlot back." Gold announced and everyone cheered and split off.

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's Base...<strong>

Discord came in from an exhausting fight. He didn't expect for the ponies to be ready with the Elements, nor did he expect the sudden point-blank hit from that Eon Blast. He walked into the room with his chair and sat in it, resting a bit. Eggman walked into the room and sat across.

"Oh, what happened?" he asked.

Discord was silent, dead silent.

"Oh, did you fail? Oh, boo hoo." Eggman teased him.

I don't know if you could tell, but Discord was very ticked right now of the events that had occurred. He brought out an orb of Dark Eon and put it right at Eggman's face, almost touching.

"You shut your hairy lip. I want all forces at Canterlot, and quickly, or else this Dark Eon will go straight into your skull. Understand, you imbecile?" he said very threateningly.

Eggman quickly nodded his head multiple times and ran out of the room, scared for his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Very philosophical start, indeed. I like being philosophical at times, makes me think. Yeah, it isn't a very long chapter but hey, next chapter will definitely be longer. I wanted this chapter to be basically an answer to that nasty cliffhanger I left you guys with. Anyway, thank you for reading, thanks to all my reviewers, leave a review if you would like, and as always,<strong>

**Sonic: WAIT!**

**What is it Sonic? What is sooooooooooo important that you would interrupt my outro?**

***whispers***

**Oh, really? Do I have to?**

**Sonic: If you want to be nice...**

**Alright fine, got another story to tell you guys about, but I think most of you already seen it or been told to read it by others. Cara Winters has teamed up with Glimpse the Hedgehog to make a Sonic and Pokemon crossover. Go check it out! Thought I'd be nice and recommend it since Glimpse is working on it and it was pretty good. Sonic I'm surprised you told me to give a shout-out...**

**Sonic: Thought I would be nice to you today.**

**Well...thanks.**

**Sonic: Don't get used to it...**

***sigh* Whatever, like I was saying,**

**EON OUTTTTTTT!**


	21. Chapter 21: Leisure on Ground and Ion

**Hellllllllo everyone! It is Gold with another chapter! Let us see who reviewed!**

**BADA55: How ironic! Don't worry Blade, you will enjoy it soon :P**

**flutterlikeanangel: It is alright lol. Take your time.**

**Captainawsum: YAY MOAR STORY! Yeah, we will say Nia helped with that :P**

**Werewolf lover99: Glad you like it. I will keep doing my slogan CAUSE I CAN :P**

**Glimpse: You are very welcome! I just like to talk philosophically at times, I'm not that wise :P I hope you think this chapter is excellent!**

**Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine, I only own Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents...<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 21: Leisure on Ground and Ion**

* * *

><p>After the incident in Ponyville, everyone went to relax for the day. For tomorrow was the day they would free the capital, Canterlot. There wasn't much to do, but Gold picked up a moderately sized spherical rock and told Tails to go long.<p>

"Isn't it dangerous to be throwing rocks as balls?" Twilight asked, watching them playing catch with the rock.

"Of course it is, that's the point." Gold said and threw it while looking at her.

Tails backed up a bit and caught it with his hands.

"See? Perfectly fine." Gold said and caught the rock that Tails had just thrown.

"When you get hit in the head, just remember I told you so." Twilight said watching the rock fly in the air to land in Tails's waiting hands.

Gold laughed and continued to throw the rock with Tails. Twilight was a little worried someone would get clonked in the head with the projectile and went to go look for an actual ball. Gold and Tails just kept tossing the rock to each other when Xavier and Nia were approaching.

"THINK FAST!" Gold said and tossed it to Xavier who caught it with his reflexes.

"Nearly took my head off there." he said, throwing it back to Tails.

"You are fine...stop whining..." Gold said, catching the ball while looking at him.

Xavier had an idea and whispered it to Nia, who smiled at the idea.

"Toss it here." she said and Gold made the toss to her.

She smiled and looked at Gold, "NOW YOU THINK FAST!" she said and whipped the rock right for Gold.

Gold saw the oncoming projectile and flinched and prepared to be hit by the rock, but the rock did not hit him. At the last second, Nia used her slight control over time to slow the rock right before it hit Gold. Gold opened his eyes to see the rock a couple of inches away from him, but moving as slow as a slug.

"Oh, ha, ha. I see what you did there." Gold said sarcastically and grabbed the rock from the air.

"Pretty cool, yeah?" Nia said laughing at his reaction.

"Yeah, yeah." Gold said sarcastically.

"Well, we got nothing to do, mind if we join?" Xavier asked.

Gold replied with another toss to Xavier, "Only if you don't drop it." he said with a smirk.

Xavier tossed it back to Tails and looked back to Gold, "Oh, I won't."

The game went on for minutes on end, getting a little faster every time Gold threw it to Xavier to test him and when Xavier threw it to Gold. Nia would occasionally whip the rock at someone and slow it down midair. While they were playing, Sonic, Blade and Dash walked by and saw them. Sonic nudged Blade with his shoulder and mouthed the words 'Watch this'.

"HEY GOLD!" Sonic shouted, getting his attention.

"What do you-" Gold was saying until the rock that Tails was throwing hit him right on the side of the head. The three passing by fell down in laughter as Gold was clutching his head. Luckily, it wasn't that hard of a throw and only made his head hurt a little. Just then, Twilight came out with a red ball she had found somewhere.

"Hey, I found the..." she said and then she saw Gold clutching his head.

"I threw it, and Sonic distracted him and it hit him right in the head." Tails explained, trying to hold in a laugh.

"I told him he would get hit in the head." Twilight said with a sigh. "Hey!" she shouted to Gold, who was preoccupied with his head.

She threw the new red ball at his head and it bounced off, leaving a very angry Gold.

"What? I told you so!" she said with a laugh.

Gold turned his blank expression into a smirk and picked up the ball and looked at Twilight.

"Oh you like throwing things?" he said with a playful smirk.

Gold took a step forward and Twilight knew what he was going to do.

"Oh no you don't!" she said ans started to run ahead with Gold behind her, playfully chasing her with the ball.

"I'm gonna throw it!"

"You can't hit me!" Twilight teased behind her and kept running.

The two were running in a circle around the rest of the players, who had picked up the rock and continued to throw it at a relaxed pace. Blade went into the circle to join them in throwing the rock around. Sonic and Dash were just there, enjoying the company and watching Gold and Twilight run.

As Gold passed him again, he shouted, "HOW CUTE!" teasing him.

Gold heard this and decided to throw the ball at him. When he came full circle again, he threw the ball right at Sonic's forehead, surprising him, and the ball bounced off and Gold caught it again while laughing. Dash had burst out laughing as well at Gold's action. Gold went back to chasing Twilight with the ball in hand but Twilight quickly turned around. Gold lightly threw the ball at her, hoping to surprise her, but she caught it with her magic and threw it back at Gold's forehead and ran off laughing. Gold just laughed at what she did and decided to get back in the game. He ran back inside and snagged the rock from midair as it was going to Blade. He threw it at the ground hard and celebrated.

"TOUCHDOWN! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" Gold celebrated while everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner...<strong>

"I forgot to tell you, thanks for helping with Blade." Ensis said to Pinkie while eating one of Pinkie's cupcakes.

"It wasn't a problem! It was funny!" Pinkie said with a laugh.

"But still..." Ensis said, with some thought.

"What is wrong?" Pinkie asked her.

"I know I got my dreams to come true and kiss him, but it didn't feel, real." Ensis answered her.

"Well of course it felt weird! We were literally forcing him!" Pinkie reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, but I wish he wasn't..." she said.

"Don't worry, it'll happen some day." Pinkie said to her to try to cheer her up.

"How do you know?" Ensis asked.

"He is just hiding it inside. Kinda like how Sonic was with Amy, before Dash of course." Pinkie said, getting a little serious about it.

"Yeah, he does act like that. Wait, how do you know who Amy is?" Ensis asked.

"Um..." Pinkie said, panicking a little. "NO ONE SEES THE WIZARD!" and she ran into the back room.

Just then, the wall behind Ensis got a tiny crack in it and she heard it crack.

"Huh, she is gonna have to fix that fourth wall." Ensis said examining the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Gold and company...<strong>

Everyone was having a good time, throwing the ball around, eating some sandwiches for dinner, and overall, just hanging out, without a worry about what they would have to do the next day. Xavier pulled up a random chair and sat next to Gold.

"Ready for tomorrow?" he asked Gold.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gold said, pumped up about the fight.

"Just don't hurt yourself too much, we still need to attack their main base." Xavier reminded him.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm always fine." Gold said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I shouldn't worry too much, why would the main character get killed off in his own story?" Xavier said.

"What does that mean?" Gold asked, very confused.

"Nothing, nothing." Xavier waved it off. "It is hard to admit this, but it was actually quite nice to have some leisure time."

"See? Lighten up a little and you will ready and resting for the next fight." Gold said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it."

Gold laughed and then said, "We will be fine."

"Still, keep your guard up, I expect Discord to be there." Xavier said looking ahead of him at them throwing the ball around.

"Yeah, I'll try." Gold said, slightly worried about Discord and his Dark Eon being there.

Xavier looked back at Gold, "I see why you want to save these people and ponies."

"It's just my job. No matter where I go, who I meet, or when I go, I will fight for them." Gold said with a semi-serious tone.

"Big words for a big hero. Anyway, I'm gonna get back to the game." Xavier said getting up.

"Don't get hit in the head." Gold joked around as he went back to the game, which had now turned into a pickle in the middle game.

Gold sat there for a moment thinking about the days that were to come. He thought about what if something happened, but quickly threw that out of his head, and going back to positive thoughts. What was going to happen after? Was he going to be able to go back to Mobius? If he does go back, will he be able to see Twilight? The thoughts ran in his head but then he just stopped thinking and went back to just sitting and relaxing. He then thought about Ionia and why she had not contacted him about incidents. So far she had only talked to him in small little sayings. One of the things Gold could do is meditate and actually go into the Eather in the Ion, where Ionia is, and talk to her. He had not done in it Equestria and decided to try.

"I'll be right back guys." Gold said the group and went inside Twilight's house and sat on the couch. He focused on his Eon and closed his eyes. After a minute of just meditating, he opened his eyes and they were glowing blue, but in Gold's perspective he was going to the Ion. He opened his eyes and saw the white clouds his was standing on and looked ahead to see Ionia. She was a fox like him, with the same light blue fur that he had, but she had eight tails, symbolizing the symbol of Eon **(A/N the symbol is the one on the cover of this book)**. She turned around and saw Gold and gave him a warm smile.

"It has been a while, Gold." she spoke to him.

"It certainly has." Gold answered walking around.

The place was like heaven, the clouds were the floor, and blue orbs were floating around everywhere, some just some simple Eon, others, new Eon arrivals from people who had died. The sky was as blue as the bluest ocean. You could look down from the clouds in the Eather and see the neutral Ion zone for ordinary people who were not completely evil but not completely good either.

"What has brought you here?" Ionia asked Gold.

Gold looked up from looking down on the cloud, "Thought I would drop in and say hi." Gold said with a smile.

"Well, hi." she said with a giggle. "How are you enjoying Equestria?"

"It is great! Everypony is so friendly, Blade, Ensis, Xavier and Nia are awesome people, and..." Gold went on.

"And you and Twilight..." Ionia said to him with a playful smirk.

"You are starting to sound like Sonic." he said which she laughed at. "You are aware of our situation?"

"I'm Ionia, of course I am." Ionia said with a little chuckle. "It worries me, about this Discord figure."

"Yes, he has Dark Eon." he mentioned, which Ionia winced at the words.

"You know how much I hate those two words next to each other." she said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Gold said with his hand behind his head.

"It is alright. I think your time up here for now is over." Ionia said, pointing down.

"Oh, alright." Gold said about to close his eyes.

"Wait." she told him and he opened his eyes back open. "Please do be careful with that, you know." she said, not saying the energy's name.

"Trust me Ionia. We will be fine. The Eon Warrior has this." he said with some cockiness, pointing at himself.

"Don't be too cocky, or you will become Sonic." Ionia said with a laugh.

Gold faked a barf which made them both laugh, "Alright, talk to you soon, hopefully." Gold said.

"Good luck." Ionia said and Gold fully closed his eyes, returning to the material world.

Ionia turned back around and gazed into the sky, worried about what was going to happen.

"May the Eon be with them." she said to herself, picturing a hedgehog and a wolf in her head, turning black as night itself.

**EPIC FORESHADOWING! I was gonna start the fight this chapter, but I felt we needed some foreshadowing and some OC character development, so there yah go BADA55 and Captain :P Also, wanted to finally have Ionia be in this. Not to toot my own horn, but I like how I handled Gold and Ionia's relationship. Anyways, thank you for reading, thank you to all my AWESOME REVIEWERS, leave a review for this chapter if you would like, and as always,**

**EONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22: Fight for Freedom

**Hellllllllo everybody! Yes, I took a 2 day break, CAUSE I FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL LIKE IT! Anyway, let's go over the reviews!**

**Captainawsum: Thanks! I got a lot in store for this chapter.**

**Glimpse: Glad you thought it was funny! Thanks for reading as usual!**

**BADA55: Yes, yes you guys do.**

**Tail: Eh, you aren't too late XD DARN, MY CLIFFHANGER WAS NOT VERY EFFECTIVE.**

**Alex The Wolf75: Hey new reviewer! Glad you love it, and it took you days to get through?! Cool. CONGRATS ON DOING THE TONGUE TWISTER!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: I know, they are so cute aren't they? :3**

**Werewolf lover99: The point is to be corny to a degree. Also, being compared to Team Rocket, awesome. Hope you look past my slogan to REVIEW THE STORY, NOT THE SLOGAN!**

**Death the brony: I'm glad you like it :D**

**Dante K. Freeman: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah Egghead is probably regretting his decision.**

**Guest: Hi guest! Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**94 reviews! ALMOST TO 100! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!**

**Alright, let us start this fight off!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents...<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 22: Fight for Freedom**

* * *

><p>Morning. It is what starts the light, and ends the darkness of the night. A new day, and a new battle. Sometimes the day is longer than the night, keeping the darkness at bay for a bit longer. And sometimes, the night is longer than the day, and the darkness rises up for longer and harder.<p>

Gold just had woken up and was staring out the window. The Sun had not risen fully yet, and he was watching the sunrise. It was beautiful, the disc of light moving higher and higher, above the horizon and the buildings, casting shadows of the buildings. Gold just laid there, watching and waiting. Suddenly, a ray of the sun shot past the buildings the Sun was hiding behind and hit Gold right in the eye.

"GAH, IT BURNS!" he said, covering his eyes with his hands.

He got up and turned the opposite direction so the Sun wasn't blasting him with sunshine in his face anymore, and uncovered his eyes. Twilight was there, making some breakfast.

"It's just the Sun..." she said, as she had noticed Gold's sudden outburst.

"Yeah, yeah, just burning my pupils, that is all." Gold said with sarcasm.

"You ready to get Canterlot back?" she asked.

Gold started to stretch to wake himself up, "Am I ever!"

"Good, and keep that enthusiasm, we are gonna need it." she said back to him.

"About today, I think it would be safer if you..." Gold started to say.

"I'm coming with you, and so are the rest of the ponies." Twilight interrupted him.

"ALL OF THEM?" Gold said, surprised by this.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you yesterday. Celestia and Luna told me that they are sending ponies to help us." Twilight now told him.

"But what if-"

"Then you will be there to save them. They can hold their own in battle." Twilight interrupted him again.

Gold sighed, now worried about everypony.

"Well, thanks for telling me. More stuff to add to my worry list." Gold said.

Twilight turned around and walked to him and looked at his eyes.

"Where did that enthusiasm go? Everything is going to go fine." she reassured him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it will. But still..." Gold said with some uncertainty.

"I don't wanna hear you say one more negative thing. Okay?" she said to him.

"Alright, mom." Gold joked around.

Twilight gave him a light punch at his shoulder with her hoof, "Now go get the others, Goldie." she said with a giggle.

Gold started to jog to the door, "I'll be back!" he shouted back.

"Don't take long or I'll give your food to Spike!" she yelled with a laugh.

"You better not!" Gold yelled, already outside.

Gold laughed as he ran to Fluttershy's cottage to get Tails, since he was fairly closer than Sonic in the sky. He arrived at the cottage and knocked on the door in a melody. Fluttershy was the one to open the door.

"Oh, hey. What do you need?" she asked with a somewhat quiet voice.

"Tails here?" Gold asked.

"He went up to Dash's place to get Sonic." she said.

"Oh, thanks. Twilight wants us to meet at the library, so just head there soon." Gold mentioned.

"Okay, thanks!" Fluttershy said and closed the door.

Gold looked up and saw the clouds that made up Cloudsdale, where Dash lived. Suddenly, a figure jumped off the clouds and started to plummet to the ground. Obviously, it was Sonic, falling out of the sky like normal. He landed perfectly on his feet, right in front of Gold.

"Talk about a landing!" Sonic boasted to Gold.

Gold just immaturely stuck his tongue at him, and Tails landed right next to Sonic.

"Beat you to it!" Tails somewhat boasted at Gold.

"You can fly!" Gold complained a little, but then just forgot about it.

"So where is everyone else?" Sonic asked looking around.

"We are all right here." someone said behind them, and there was Blade, Ensis, Xavier and Nia.

"How did you all get here as soon as Sonic asked about you guys?" Gold said perplexed.

"Through the power of the author." Nia said, confusing Gold more.

"I guess that works. Anyway, we are going to Twilight's." Gold said to the group and they started to make their way to the library.

They arrived and went in and saw the Mane 6, sitting there waiting.

"It is about time." Dash said.

"Sorry, traffic." Sonic said and sat down.

Gold stayed standing and went to the middle of the assembly.

"Today, we fight for Canterlot. Today we fight for Equestria. Today we fight for freedom. Today we-" Gold started to monologue.

"Can we get on with it?" Sonic asked impatiently.

Gold sighed, "Fine, we go to Canterlot on foot. At a certain point, we will rendezvous with the rest of the ponies."

"Rest of the ponies?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, Celestia and Luna are sending some ponies to fight with us." Twilight explained, clearing up the confusion for most of everyone.

"Right, we meet with them and we attack. Simple as that. Do what you think you can do, don't do what you can't do, and stay safe." Gold warned.

Words of approval and agreement rang in the house and everyone and everypony started to leave the house for Canterlot. They went to the train station for Canterlot and walked parallel to the tracks, being sure no robots were around. About halfway up the track to Canterlot, they saw the pony army that they had to meet. It consisted of mostly pegasi and unicorns, with some earth ponies with them. Gold walked in front of his own group and stopped in front of the pony group.

"You all are ready?" Gold asked them all with a loud voice, and shouts of readiness and agreement came from the group.

"Good. Do what you can." Gold said and started to walk again, now a mass of ponies behind him and his friends.

About three-quarters of the way there, robots came into sight. For now, just some small squadrons, easily taken down without even the use of the pony army. The closer and closer they got, the more frequent and bigger the squadrons got. Eventually, the squadrons stopped appearing. The army consisting of ponies and the rest started to go up a hill. They reached the zenith of the hill and looked. The castle was now in full view, however, a swarm of robots were all around it. The robots noticed the army and all turned toward them, guns pointed. A figure flew above them all and stopped at the front line of robots and looked at the army.

"Well, well, we certainly have a party here." his voice said coldly.

If you couldn't tell, it was Discord. Gold, at the head of the pack, looked up at him, staring menacingly at him. Discord was just staring back, building up the tension of the war about to erupt. Discord backed up little from the front line and looked down at his army, and back up. The tension was high, the war was at nigh.

"CHARGE!"

The army of ponies started to run down the hill, the pegasi taking off into the sky, and the unicorns firing magic blasts at every metal thing standing. The front of the army, which had Gold and the rest of the group charged forward. The robots started to progress forward as well, starting to shoot their guns. Gold quickly threw a ball of Eon toward Xavier's direction and his guns quickly scanned it and turned into the Eon-laser pistols he had used previously. Nia started using her time control abilities, slowing bullets down so they were easier to dodge. Gold, Sonic and Blade all ran into the fray, blasting and destroying everything in sight, forming a protective circle around them as they fought. The battle went on this way, robots firing at every pony, and every pony trying their hardest to contribute something. The battle seemed pretty neutral at that point. Then, out of the blue, Discord jumped into the robot group, pushing robots out of his way angrily. He eventually got to Gold and they both looked at each other, and immediately started blasting each other. Eon hit Dark Eon, also occasionally blocking against dark magic. They were neutral, firing at one another, orbiting around each other while the fight raged on beside them. Discord faked a shot, making Gold fire once and then Discord did a real shot. The Dark Eon was about to hit him, but suddenly slowed down to a snail's pace. Gold glanced behind him to see Nia doing some quick time control. Gold easily dodged the slow-moving projectile and proceeded to fire at Discord. Discord's shot hit a robot in the back making it explode. Gold was about to thank Nia but was preoccupied with Discord. The battle went neutral again, but suddenly Discord kept getting shot at in the back. He would turn around occasionally, to see who it was, but to no luck. He was getting frustrated with it and actually started to shoot his own robots. Gold watched him do this, and saw a small purple coloration of purple in the crowd and smiled knowing what was happening. Unfortunately, Discord hit the right robot, revealing the pony who was hitting him, Twilight.

"Oh, you stupid little-" Discord was about to curse but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

He turned around violently and angrily, "WHAT?"

Gold had his hand covered in Eon energy and as soon as Discord turned around, he sent an uppercut to his chin sending Discord up to the sky because of the force of the punch. Gold sent a smile Twilight's way and then started to look up and rapidly shooting Eon orbs at the surprised Discord, giving him more altitude. Eventually Gold stopped, and built up Eon in his legs and feet, and jumped right up to where Discord was. He quickly covered his foot in Eon, and sent a roundhouse kick to Discord, sending him flying into the castle, going through the roof. Gold landed on a robot's head and started to run across them to get to the castle. He reached the doors of the castle and burst through them and landed in the throne room. Discord was getting up.

"EON BLAST!" Gold shouted and sent the beam of Eon directly for Discord, hitting him perfectly to the ground and sliding him in further.

This time, Discord did not get up. Suddenly, Sonic, Blade, Ensis, and some of the rest of the group arrived on the scene.

"You got him?" Blade asked.

"Yeah, I think I did." Gold said slightly out of breath. "I have to say, that was amazing. Twilight was distracting him, and then I punched him in the face, and then-" Gold started to brag.

Unknowingly to him, Discord was up. It was known by Blade however.

"GOLD DODGE." he yelled.

Discord had already sent the orb and was about to impact at Gold's back. Blade rushed forward and knocked Gold to the ground, the Dark Eon hitting him instead. He immediately fell the ground, clutching his chest, the Dark Eon starting to take its toll.

"BLADE!" Ensis yelled and started to rush to his side.

When Blade had pushed Gold down, Gold hit his head on the marble floor, leaving him a bit dazed. Discord ignored Ensis's act and shot another shot at the dazed Gold, frustrated as hell. Ensis saw this and did what she would do if it was Blade. She jumped to the side, the Dark Eon hitting her in the chest and sending her sprawling to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Blade AND Ensis got hit by Dark Eon! What will be their fate? What will the darkness show them? Is Gold becoming cocky like Sonic every second, with monologues and boasting? FIND OUT NEXT TIME. BADA55, I hope I did that fine. A lot of credit to BADA55 for giving me this idea, and I bet he cannot wait for the next chapter. That is really all I have to say. Thanks for reading, thank you to all you lovely people out there reviewing, leave a review if you can, and as always, AND WHEN I MEAN ALWAYS I MEAN ALWAYS, <strong>

**EONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23: Love Found in the Darkness

**PINKIE THROW A PARTY, WE HAVE 100 REVIEWS! *dances around room* THAT IS RIGHT 100 REVIEWS HAS BEEN REACHED. My whole speech and thank yous are gonna be after the chapter so I don't have an obnoxiously long intro, but in advance, THANK YOU EVERYONE! LETS GET TO THE REVIEWS!**

**P. Cheese: Really? Didn't even review just wanted to be the 100th, rude...**

**Glimpse: Already PMed you about the sequel, and you have a outro, it's Pinkie lol :D**

**flutterlikeanangel: Thanks!**

**Captainawsum: Didn't know that I was one of the first. YAY!**

**BADA55: YOUR WAIT IS OVER!**

**Tail: My cliffies will get you one day...maybe...I don't know...**

**This chapter is sponsored by the letter W...oh wait no it's not...this chapter was sponsored by BADA55, who gave me the idea for the ending of last chapter and most of this chapter. Go check him out cause he is awesome! Also, as you can tell from above, there will be a sequel. So be excited :D LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine. I only own Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents...<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 23: Love Found in the Darkness**

* * *

><p>Sounds of the war still raged on outside the quiet interior of the castle. To say the least, the people inside were shocked, angry, worried, and a mixture of other emotions. Gold was sitting up, using his arms for support. To his right, a wolf unconscious and in pain. On his left, Blade writhing in pain fighting off the darkness. Ahead of him, the thing that caused both.<p>

"Oh, what a shame. I was aiming for you, but they will do instead." Discord said and he laughed like a maniac.

Gold looked up at him with a fire in his eyes. Himself, Twilight and now Blade and Ensis taken down by him and the dark force he controlled. To under exaggerate, he was angry. He got up while still staring at the laughing Discord. He glanced to his left and saw the Blade was no longer fighting the darkness, and had gone under.

"Oh boy, I wonder what they are experiencing right now!" Discord said through the laughing.

Gold just stood there. Sonic was thinking to himself, why isn't he doing anything. Discord was rolling in the air, laughing and laughing and laughing. He stopped for a moment and wiped the tears he got because of his laughter.

"Well, I think I'll make my leave now. TA, TA!" he said about to teleport and get away again, but suddenly Gold appeared, holding him by his neck.

"Well, let me give you a good-bye present." Gold said rather darkly.

Gold suddenly shot out a beam of Eon energy out the hand he was holding Discord with, and let go of Discord, shooting him across the throne room and out the back wall. He crashed through a statue in the garden and landed with a thud. Gold ran to where the hole was to find that Discord had gotten away again and somehow survived the attack. He turned his attention back to his friends to see them gathering around Blade and Ensis. Gold walked up to both of them very seriously. He crouched down to Blade and just crouched there.

"Well? Are you gonna take them out of it or what?" Sonic said to the silent Gold.

Gold closed his eyes and thought for a moment and opened them back up, "They are too far in already. We gotta wait and see what happens."

"You were able to get Twilight out! Just do it again!" Sonic countered back.

"She was able to think of a good idea while in the darkness, something that would counter the Dark Eon. Once that happens with them, I can go in or they will get out themselves like I did." Gold explained.

"So we just have to let them have their nightmares in order for them to get out?" Tails asked.

"Yes. Sonic and I can stay here and watch, everyone else, get back with the ponies and help them finish this." Gold said to the others, and they did as they were told.

**…**

After a very nice chat with mister "Darkvoicefromnowhere" which will not be shown due to excessive swearing on Blade's part, he was dropped into an open plain, seeming to be endless and in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, this sucks." Blade said turning in a circle, looking for something,

"**And it only gets worse..."** the voice said to him in a booming voice.

Suddenly, a figure could be seen in the distance, approaching rather fast. It stopped a few feet before Blade to reveal it was a robotized Sonic.

"That's it? Just him?" Blade said tauntingly.

"No, there is us..." A half robot, half female voice said behind him.

He turned around and there was the Mane 6, all robotized. He turned back to Sonic to see that a robotized Gold, Tails, Xavier, Nia and worst yet, a robotized Ensis. He got a little worried now, seeing all his friends like this.

"**That better? Now have fun." **the voice said and the robotized group attacked Blade.

He reached for his swords but found that he had no swords with him. The only real attack he had then was his shouts.

"Fus ro dah!" He said dodging an attacking Gold.

That is all that had happened, the words were spoken but no force came out. He came to the conclusion that he had no powers and only his bare hands.

"I guess it will have to do." he said to himself and he started to defend himself from the attackers.

**…**

Ensis was having the same bad luck as Blade, and was dropped into a plains area.

"**I know, a bit cliché, but it is fun to watch you suffer by the hands of your friends." **the voice boomed, knowing what she was thinking.

A set of robotized ponies and Blade and company approached her. She looked for her infinite daggers and actually found them. She through it at the robot Gold, but just hit a piece of metal on him with a clink. She reached for another one but found she didn't have any. She only had one.

"**Oh, why would you waste that?" **the voice taunted her.

She couldn't even use any of her buffing magic on herself, leaving her to use her fighting skills.

**…**

Blade had fended off the robots for quite some time now, getting tired but still fighting on. It became almost tedious to him and for the dark voice.

"**Okay, I'm bored. Oh, I got a fun idea! Let's do this..." **the voice said and all the robotized friends disappeared.

"What now?" Blade said, slightly out of breath.

"**Oh, I got something special just for you." **the voice said and laughed darkly.

Suddenly, a black scaled dragon appeared in front of Blade. He stepped back some to get a good look.

"One dragon? Just a dragon?" Blade asked.

"**Oh, not just any ordinary dragon." **the voice said to him.

Blade looked back at the dragon standing in front of him. He then noticed that it was considerably larger than most of the normal dragons he had fought before. What made him gasp in disbelief was electric sparks seemed to emit from it.

"Is that...?" Blade said, backing up some more.

"**Yes, yes it is. Oh, how I love a father and son reunion." **the voice said and laughed darkly again.

Indeed it was Blade's father, the dragon that had killed his mother and destroyed his hometown. Even worse, Blade had no weapons to fight, only his bare hands.

"**Oh, and you said earlier about only one dragon? I got you covered." **the voice said and Blade immediately turned around to see another one of the dragons approaching.

And on his left, another. And on his right, another. He had four copies of his dragon father, all surrounding him, with no weapons to pierce their tough hides. He had nothing to attack with so, he just ran between two of them and kept running. All four dragons took off and were flying right behind him, unrealistically fast. One would occasionally shoot electricity out of its mouth instead of fire. It would always hit right behind Blade's feet. However, a particular shot his him precisely in the back and he fell down in pain, spazzing a bit from it. He had to quickly get up and keep running because of the four dragons behind him. He got up in pain and kept running.

**…**

Ensis was barely fighting off the robots, taking hits occasionally that hurt bad. She was still maintaining the fight but was hurting.

"**This is a little more entertaining, but not my forte. Let's see how _this_ works out." **the voice said and she fell through the ground while closing her eyes for impact.

She opened them to see she was in front of Sugarcube Corner. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen but she was almost forced to go inside. When she tried to walk away from the entrance she would be instantly teleported back to the front of the bakery. Without will, she walked into the bakery. Pinkie was there, cleaning up the counter.

"Oh Ensis! Finally you are here!" Pinkie said stopping for a moment.

Ensis was very hesitant to ask but asked anyway, "What was I late for?"

Pinkie suddenly got a very serious face, "The money? For us helping you with Blade? We agreed on 500 bits."

Ensis was very confused, she did not remember them asking for money in return, "I don't recall any of that."

Suddenly, Applejack and Fluttershy walked into the bakery.

"Ensis, great! You have the bits?" Applejack asked with a slight smile.

"I seriously don't know what you are talking about." Ensis said, backing up a bit.

"You forgot again! That is the fifth time this week!" Pinkie said behind Ensis.

The three ponies just looked at the nervous Ensis. Suddenly, Fluttershy spoke, but it was not Fluttershy.

"**Get her." **Fluttershy said darkly and she and Pinkie jumped at Ensis.

Ensis didn't expect this and was sent to the ground. She struggled to get out of their grip but Pinkie and Fluttershy had her caught. They brought her up and pinned her to the wall. Applejack walked slowly to her. **(A/N sorry Ensis, but this is gonna hurt) **Applejack bucked her right in the stomach, making her cough out some blood. She did this three more time, Ensis begging for her to stop.

"**Oh, you want me to stop? Okay then..." **Applejack said.

Pinkie and Fluttershy moved her to the left, right where a glass window was. **(A/N again, sorry!) **Applejack bucked her again, but this time the two ponies who were holding her down let go, sending her through the glass window and out the other side, bleeding from shards of glass being embedded in her and from pieces scratching her body. The three ponies came out of the broken window, all with pitch black eyes. They stood next to her, Applejack right near her head.

"**Nighty night." **she said darkly for the last time.

She brought her hoof down and all Ensis saw was black. Was she dead? Worried thoughts of everyone ran through her head.

"**Calm yourself, you haven't died...yet." **a voice rang out, confirming she was still alive.

**Back in the real world...**

Sonic and Gold were pacing around the throne room, glancing at their two fallen friends still asleep. Sonic decided to speak up.

"I can't imagine how that feels." Sonic said out loud to himself.

"Yes you can." Gold said back.

"Didn't I say not to talk about that?" Sonic said, shooting a glance at Gold.

"Why? Don't want to admit that I saved your life, the almighty Sonic the Hedgehog saved by Gold the Fox?"

"I said don't talk about it."

"Hey, it was pretty bad for me too, I was gone for a week." Gold reminded him.

"True." Sonic said and the room went silent again.

**…**

Blade was still running from the multiple dragons, getting electrocuted every once in a while.

"**It was fun in the beginning, but now just plain boring. How about something more emotional?"**

Suddenly, Blade was inside Twilight's house, a meeting was going on, almost like they had before they left for Canterlot.

"So Blade, got anything to say?" Gold said, bringing Blade back to the outside world.

"About?" he asked and was met with an answer from Sonic.

"About what happened with Ensis?" Sonic said with a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Yeah, at Sugarcube Corner." Gold mentioned.

Blade remembered that incident and what happened between them.

"Nothing happened! We just had a cupcake, that's all!" he defended himself.

"To my understanding, you two kissed." Tails said from the couch.

"Yeah, but she forced me to do it." Blade said.

"Forced you? Did she hold a gun to your head and tell you to?" Xavier said, also appearing in the room.

"No, worse. She had Fluttershy stare at me." Blade said.

"You could just look away! Face it, you accepted to." Gold said, slightly raising his voice.

"No, I didn't! I don't like her that way, and I never will!" Blade yelled.

The room went silent for a moment.

"Why would you say something like that? The girl likes you and you just push her away?" Gold said.

"That is just cold." Sonic chimed in.

"She just chases me around the whole time! How do you expect me to like her?" Blade said.

The room went silent again.

"Maybe she isn't chasing you." Gold said a little quietly.

"Of course she is! She keeps talking about us together like it will happen, and IT WON'T. She's crazy!" Blade said.

"Maybe you are just running away." Gold said, rather bluntly and darkly.

That hit Blade hard in the heart. Was that it? Was that the problem, him not her?

"I agree, she is such a nice girl and you just won't accept it." Sonic agreed.

Wait, that isn't normal, those two agreeing?

"**Yes, you are just scared. Scared of what could happen." **Gold said with a dark tone.

"No I am not..." He tried to defend himself.

"**Face it, you are just a scared hedgehog, who doesn't want it to happen. Why don't you just accept it?" **Sonic said darkly.

Everyone in the room, which now included the Mane 6, started to chant, 'accept it'.

"**Yes, Blade. Accept your fate. When you don't your friends while just nag you crazy if you don't. Which is fine for me, I like seeing you suffer." **the voice said in his head.

Every word hit him hard. He knew Ensis liked him a lot, but she was crazy! She loved him but he didn't love back. He just pushed her away from him and the chase would continue for Ensis to love him. He would keep running and running and not looking back to see what could be possible. The cycle was going to go on forever, love was not something he could run from forever.

Then he thought, despite her craziness for him, he needed to break the cycle. Break the circle he was running in and accept her for who she was. He had someone to love and he had run from it. His mother was dead, and his father was a dragon, he had no one to love him more than Ensis could. He stood up and looked straight up to see pure darkness above him, no roof or sky to look to.

He said to the sky, "Okay. I accept." and suddenly blacked out.

**…**

Ensis was suddenly put into Twilight's house, with no one there. Well, accept Blade who was standing looking out a window.

She hesitatingly said, "Hey, Blade."

Blade didn't move. At all. He just stood there staring.

"You know what I realized, Ensis?" he said seriously.

She hoped he would say that he loved her, but she knew that wasn't what he was going to say.

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"That you are just a freaking weird girl who wants to chase me around all damn day, and that YOU WON'T STOP." he practically yelled.

Ensis shrunk back in fear. "I'm sorry, it just that I...I..love you." she managed to choke out.

Blade had a dark chuckle and turned around to face her. "You might as well stop, because I don't nor I EVER WILL."

"But..."

"**NEVER! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" **he yelled out in a dark voice like before.

Ensis fell to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"**Haven't you realized it yet, you naïve wolf. He doesn't love you, he will keep rejecting you for as long as you both live, and nothing is going to change that." **the voice said in her head, making her cry think these thoughts.

She didn't know what to think. All of her life she loved Blade but all her life she was rejected. She couldn't think of anything positive to say or do and just sat there, crying over what had been said. However, suddenly a white light appeared in her eyes and all she saw was white.

* * *

><p><strong>What is this bright light going to do? Has she died because of Dark Eon, or has she been brought back? Blade has revealed his feelings about her, realizing his mistake. What will happen to him and what is Ensis's fate? Find out next time for the conclusion of the battle for Canterlot.<strong>

**(speech time)**

**When I began to read Sonic fanfiction, I absolutely loved it. The stories were inspiring, and I even wrote a story on paper, but I never published in fear of what people would think. I strayed away from fanfiction for a while to do my own thing. However, recently, I discovered the crossovers, specifically and obviously the Sonic and MLP crossovers. I read stories like Glimpse's and SonicMX's and lots of others and I was absolutely amazed. MLP acted like a catalyst to me to read fanfictions again and eventually make my own story. First chapter I posted, I looked back and I thought, 'Wow, I just wrote that'. Just getting my first review made me so happy. I can honestly say because of these stories I read and the people who have welcomed me to the community and reviewed, I have had some of the happiest days I have had in a while. I have to thank you guys for everything you have done, because it was you people who made this possible. And now that my speech is over, time for shoutouts!**

**For all my reviewers, I thank,**

**Werewolf lover99**

**All the guests**

**Tatiana Aponte**

**Dante K. Freeman**

**Flutterlikeanangel**

**Randomguy HQ**

**Death the brony**

**TailGatomonX3**

**Bello the Hedgehog**

**Psychic Nature**

**Alex the Wolf75**

**And there are four people on here who I can't thank enough for reviewing, welcoming me to the community, supporting me through this story and putting Gold in their stories. These people deserve a lot of thanks and everyone should go check them out. There are no words for how thankful I am for you guys. These amazing people are,**

**Captianawsum9999, for reviewing a lot and helping me through this story, and putting Gold in The Son of Space.**

**BADA55W0RD, for the first OC in this story and for reviewing and giving me some good ideas and feedback, and putting Gold in Impractical Hedgehogs.**

**Aura the Hedgehog, for putting Gold into Lost Souls: Sorrow of Two Brothers.**

**Glimpse the Hedgehog, for reviewing, helping me out with the positive reviews and PMs and putting Gold into Chaotic Bonds.**

**You all are amazing authors and I thank your for taking time to read my story. I thank all of you for sticking with me and I thank you for 100 reviews. I might have gone a little overboard on this, but it means a lot to me. Thank you all for reading, thank you all for reviewing, and as always,**

**EONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


	24. Chapter 24: A Beginning and An End

**Helllllllllo everyone! The battle in Canterlot is gonna end here! However, let's see who reviewed first!**

**Glimpse: Thanks so much! Means a lot!**

**Peacock Cheesesteak: Oh that was you eh? Yeah, you do know how to mess with me. DARN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Thanks!**

**Psychic Nature: You are welcome for the shout out! I hope you stay excited!**

**BADA55W0RD: Nah, Ensis you don't die, where's the fun in that? I wouldn't say perfectly written, but you flatter me :P**

**Dragon Roberts: Thanks!**

**Dante K Freeman: Oh don't worry that is what I intend. You are welcome for the shout out!**

**Captainawsum: Oh how weird would that be if he showed up... *cough* sequel *cough* PM me. *cough***

**Alex the Wolf75: I got something planned that will live up to your excitedness, don't you worry!**

**Valley-and-Tyro: That is very polite of you two. Hey, someone who can't stand Sonic's BS! YAY! Yeah, that's the reason Gold isn't impressed by Sonic, cause I never was. I'm glad you can picture stuff as it is happening! Everyone who is reading these, GO CHECK VALLEY AND TYRO'S STORY. They are new here, and well, their story just started with its 1st chapter with 7K WORDS :0 It is beautifully written and deserves lots o reads, so GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Lots of reviews, lots of reviews! Thanks everyone! Now let's finish this battle!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents...<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 24: A Beginning and An End**

* * *

><p>Gold and Sonic were still pacing around the throne room, battle sounds of clanking metal and magic attacks outside. Suddenly, Blade's eyes began to flutter open. Gold noticed out of the corner of his eye and went to him. Blade sat up and rubbed the back of his head, and then looked at the two standing there.<p>

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"About half an hour. The battle is still going on." Gold answered him.

"It felt like hours in there. Where is everyone else?" Blade asked getting up, still with some pain.

"Out there helping. Hopefully it will be over soon." Sonic said with some seriousness.

Blade then remembered the other person that got hit.

"Where is Ensis?" he asked worried.

"She's still under it." Gold said looking back at her.

She was shivering every once in a while, slightly moving every time she did.

"Can you break her out of it yet?" Sonic asked.

Gold walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, sensing her Eon levels.

"I can't say for sure. Her regular Eon levels are very low. There is a lot of Dark Eon in her unfortunately." Gold said solemnly.

"You have to at least try!" Sonic almost yelled at him.

"I can and I am going to." Gold said closing his eyes.

"Wait!" Blade said and Gold stopped for a moment. "Is there any way I can help her?"

Gold thought for a moment and then had an idea, "It might be beneficial you do. She has positive feelings toward you that may increase the chance for her to snap out of it. Just touch her while I'm trying and it should help. Hopefully."

Gold closed his eyes again and focused. His hand and the area around Ensis's shoulder glowed blue. Blade put his hand right below where Gold's was, on her arm. Blade thought of positive thoughts and how happy she, or now they, if she awoke. Suddenly, Gold opened his eyes.

"Definitely helped." Gold said, taken aback by how much positive Eon energy came when Blade helped.

"Was it me?" Blade asked.

"Definitely. What were you thinking of that was so strong?" Gold asked curiously.

"Well..." Blade was about to admit his feelings but was interrupted.

"BLADE!" Ensis was wide awake and jumped up and practically bear hugged the life out of Blade.

"Hey..." is all he said and actually accepted the hug.

They broke away and turned around to the other two.

"Glad you are awake." Sonic said to her.

"Glad to be awake." Ensis said happily.

"Are you alright? You are showing no signs of fear or even pain, which is weird for just coming out of the Dark Eon." Gold said.

"Couldn't be better." she said to him, leaving him still confused.

Blade felt it was time to tell her his feelings now, a somewhat perfect time.

"So Ensis, I kinda realized something in there." Blade said to her.

Gold had an idea of what he was about to do and whispered to Sonic and they both backed up a bit to give some privacy. Ensis was worried however, that is what Blade said to her in the nightmare and she worried he was going to say something dark.

"Ye...yes?" she said with a little hesitance.

"I...I'm sorry." he said looking at the ground.

"Sorry for what?" she asked curiously.

"For running away from you for my whole life. I didn't realize what I had right in front of me, someone who loves me. I didn't realize what I had until it was gone. But I found it in the darkness."

"What are you saying Blade?" she asked, giddy about what she hoped he was going to say.

"Well, I..uh...I...oh the hell with it."

Blade went to Ensis and did what many consider the unthinkable. He kissed her, just right on the spot. Gold and Sonic's jaws figuratively dropped so hard and fast to the ground that Celestia might have to replace the tiles they fell on. They broke the kiss and just looked at each other. The amount of excitement and happiness that Ensis had right now was so huge, not even Twilight's whole library could fit into it. The amount of analogies I'm using is so much that I think we should move on.

"Well, uh..." Gold said speechless.

"That was..." Sonic said also speechless.

"AMAZING!" Ensis completed both their sentences and brought Blade back in for another hug.

Tails from outside peeked into the throne room and noticed this happening.

"Um..." he said, bringing everyone back to reality.

"Don't worry about them, Tails. How is everything out there?" Gold asked him.

"Oh, oh, right! That is what I came to tell you guys! It is almost over!" Tails said getting back on topic.

"Great! Let's finish this!" Gold said running toward the door, the other three right behind.

It was true, the war was dimming down to near nothing. Robot scraps were littered everywhere, just like every battle. Luckily, no dead bodies could be seen, however, injured ponies could be seen on the far side, safe from harm.

"Well, I know what I'm doing afterward." Gold said with a small sigh.

Few robots were still standing, the ponies easily taking them out. However, Gold looked past them and looked for Twilight. He could see Xavier and Nia working together on a squad of robots on the left, closer to the castle than the rest, but no sign of the purple pony. Gold went up to one of the random ponies and wanted to see if he knew.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Twilight Sparkle is?" Gold asked politely.

"Sure, she's with all the injured ponies." the pony answered.

Gold's face immediately deadpanned. What happened to her? Is she severely hurt? Gold feared the worst.

"Thanks." he said starting to run off.

"Gold, where do you think you are going?" Sonic called after him.

Gold ignored his call and continued to run to the hill where all the injured ponies were. Most injuries didn't look to serious, some just some scrapes and bruises, but others were unfortunate enough to get shot. Some medical teams were there, but very small. He looked around to see if Twilight was among the injured. He was fearing and anticipating the worst. Somepony poked his shoulder.

"AH!" Gold said and quickly turned around, startled.

To his surprise it was the pony he was looking for.

"Gotcha!" Twilight said laughing.

"Oh my Eon, Twilight. I thought you were injured." Gold said catching his breath.

"No, just helping out everypony." She said to him.

"How are they?" Gold asked looking around.

"Most are just minor, no big need for you to heal them. Some though, are bad." she said with some sadness.

"Well, I might as well get started with them, show me the way to the worst."

They started to go around healing the injured ponies. Simultaneously, Xavier and Nia just finished off the last of the robots. The battle was finally over. The ponies still standing started to cheer for Canterlot was saved, albeit with some damage but it could be easily repaired and rebuilt. The injured ponies also began to cheer. Blade and Ensis were standing in the front of the castle holding hands looking at the blue sky. Sonic pulled Tails in and gave him a noogie on the head while laughing. Xavier and Nia just had a fist bump. The rest of the Mane 6 were cheering their flanks off, specifically Pinkie who was randomly shooting off her party cannon. It was over. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Ponyville...<strong>

After the celebration and most of the injured being healed everyone went back to Ponyville to tell the good news. Twilight and Gold went to go tell the princesses in a secret location.

"What is the fate of Canterlot?" Celestia asked the two.

Gold and Twilight were both very happy about the outcome but contained it to act mature in front of the royalty.

"Canterlot, is free, your majesties." Gold said to them.

"All robots are gone, there is just some minor damage." Twilight added.

"Good." Celestia said with somewhat of a smile.

"Now we don't have to send you to the Sun." Luna said holding in laughing.

Twilight and Celestia both were also holding in laughter at what Luna said, while Gold just stood there, almost embarrassed. But they couldn't contain themselves and started cracking up while Gold just slowly backed up.

"In all seriousness, we are forever in your debt." Celestia managed to say through the laughing.

"It is what I do. You don't owe me anything, just, keep me away from the Sun. Please." Gold said with a smirk, making them laugh more.

"Well, we will be moving back there shortly. Thank all of you." Luna said.

They said their goodbyes and what not and started walking back to the library.

"Hey, in the future, maybe I can learn to send people to the Sun." Twilight said to Gold on the way there.

Gold's eyes widened and he sprinted faster toward the library, leaving Twilight rolling on the ground laughing. On the way there, he bumped into Xavier and Nia.

"Oh hey guys. Nice job out there." Gold said slowing down.

"NICE JOB? WE WERE AWESOME...I mean...yes, thank you." Nia said.

"Yeah, you two were pretty awesome." Gold complimented.

"First off, thanks. Second, I must remind you we aren't done yet." Xavier said with some seriousness.

"I remember, I remember. We gotta destroy their base. Oh shoot! I was just talking with Celestia, I should have asked then." Gold remembered.

"It's fine, we got some time. After that huge loss, I doubt they want to attack again for a while." Xavier reassured him.

"Oh great! We gotta give some time for, you know whos." Gold said, confusing them both.

"Who are these 'you know whos'"? Nia asked.

Gold explained the whole Blade and Ensis incident, making their jaws drop.

"I did not expect that." Xavier said.

"Wait, yes we did." Nia said to her twin brother.

"Oh that is right, wall breaking powers." Xavier remembered.

"Well, okay then...whatever you say...anyway, I'm heading back to chill, you two got something to do?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, gonna go walk around town, for fun." Xavier said, actually a tad excited.

"Well have fun." Gold said walking past them, going back to the library, now knowing Canterlot was back in good hands.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY BLADEXENSIS! I hope you enjoyed that BADA55W0RD :P Again, BADA55 gave me this idea for Blade and Ensis, so go check him out! Next chapter, another relaxation chapter! More Blade and Ensis, Xavier and Nia gonna go around town (and then you do this, and this - REFERENCE), and hopefully some humor! We are reaching the end fast and probably will be the last relaxation chapter before the end! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading, thank you to all my reviewers, leave a review if you would like, and as always,<strong>

**Sonic: Hey, I'm back!**

**What is it now? I thought I locked you in the closet!**

**Sonic: You did, but Pinkie helped me out.**

**Pinkie: Yes I did!**

**WHERE DA HELL DID YOU COME FROM?**

**Pinkie: SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE.**

**I just don't even know anymore. LIKE I WAS SAYING,**

**EONNNNNNNN OUT!**


	25. Chapter 25: GOING AROOOOOOUND TOWN

**Sonic: Um Gold, why are there 3 Pinkies on computers in here?**

**Because I'm sick with a sore throat and headache. But the story must go on. Plus, with 3 Pinkie's writing it should be hilarious.**

**Sonic: Oh poor you.**

**Oh that's right. I have a fourth Pinkie clone, just for you!**

**Sonic: WHAT? NONONONONONONONONNONO. *runs away***

**Now I don't have to deal with him. Let's see the reviews!**

**Glimpse: Thanks!**

**Dragon Roberts: Thanks!**

**TailGatomonX3: NOW WE HAVE 6 PINKIES. THE MADNESS.**

**Captain: Yeah, I like us as well. DAT PUN DOE, I LUV DE PUNS.**

**BADA55W0RD: I would imagine Ensis is freaking out nonstop. Have fun with that Blade!**

**Alex the Wolf75: I guess that is true, and thanks!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Thanks!**

**Alrighty Pinkies, LET'S DO THIS! Ow my throat ;_;**

**Pinkies: OKIE DOKIE LOKIE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox (and Pinkies) present...<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 25: GOING ARRRRRROUND TOWN**

* * *

><p>Blade and Ensis were both sitting next to a tree, just staring into the blue sky.<p>

"I can't wait until this is over." Blade said, still staring into the sky.

"Yeah." is all she said in response.

Unfortunately for them Gold was in a trolling mood. Gold was just walking around and spotted them sitting there. Also unfortunate for the couple was that Rainbow was just flying around the area Gold and them were near. Gold took a quick glance at the oblivious two and called Rainbow down. Gold whispered to her a prank to pull on them, giving Rainbow a devious smile. She nodded and flew off to go get what she needed. Gold was rubbing his hands together like a madman would, which was kinda creepy and he stopped and walked around to seem not suspicious. Rainbow had come back with a greyish cloud and positioned it right above the tree. Gold got a smile and put a thumbs up to her. She bucked it once and flew off. Rain started pouring down from it, going down the leaves of the tree.

"Ensis, do you hear water or is it just me?" Blade asked.

His question was met only with water pouring on top of their heads, getting them slightly wet. Gold, a safe distance away, fell on the floor laughing. Unfortunately for him, Blade noticed him.

"Oh, hey Gold. Watcha laughing at?" he asked water still pouring on him.

Gold stopped laughing suddenly and quickly ran away. Ensis was about to go chase him but Blade pulled her back down.

"I'll get him back later. Let's go dry off." Blade said and they both got up to do so.

Gold was still running laughing the whole time but suddenly ran into Xavier and Nia, who looked beat.

"Woah, what happened to you two?" Gold asked getting up.

"Well..." Nia said recounting what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...<strong>

Xavier and Nia were walking around talking about various things, when they would get home, why the author hasn't mentioned anything about where they were staying, and various wall breaking things.

"I'm actually hungry." Nia said with a rumbling stomach.

"Well good thing we happened to be right next to a bakery." Xavier said and they suddenly appeared next to Sugarcube Corner.

"That was convenient. Too convenient." Nia said walking in.

Xavier was immediately met with a pony to the face when he arrived.

"OHMYCELESTIAHUMANSINMYBAKERYTHISISAWESOMECANIHAVEYOURAUTOGRAPHS?" the pink pony said right to his face.

"Um, maybe later? I guess? Anyway, we are hungry." Nia said for Xavier.

"HUNGRY? YOU WON'T BE AFTER MY CUPCAKES." Pinkie said and pulled two cupcakes from thin air.

The twins ate them in delight, but saw that Pinkie still had cupcakes in her hand.

"I think one is enough for now. Thank you." Nia said rejecting the offer and started walking toward the door.

The door suddenly closed shut and locked itself, making them turn back to Pinkie who was still beaming with excitement.

"One is never enough."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback...<strong>

"Thirteen cupcakes...ow my stomach..." Nia said, hand on her stomach.

"THIRTEEN? SHE LITERALLY SAT ON ME AND FEED ME 20 OF THEM THINGS." Xavier said, looking at her.

"Um, wow." Gold said astonished yet amused.

"Yeah, anyway we are gonna head somewhere else to explore. Cya." Xavier said them walking away.

"Just stay away from cupcakes!" Gold said to them, making them glance back at him.

"GOLD GET BACK HERE!" someone yelled and immediately Gold ran.

**With Sonic and Rainbow...**

"I have to admit, Gold can pull off some good pranks every once in a while." Sonic said after listening to the prank Rainbow and Gold did to Blade and Ensis.

"Even if they are on you?" Rainbow said to him.

"Hey, I can prank him if I wanted to." Sonic said in his defense.

"I would like to see you try." Rainbow dared him.

They were in Twilight's library at the time, not much place to go besides there. Suddenly Gold burst into the house and quickly shut the door behind him, breathing heavily.

"Let me guess, Blade is chasing you?" Rainbow said which Gold quickly nodded to.

Tails was also at the library, just because that's where I said he is, DON'T ARGUE.

"Tails, get me a glass of water. Got an idea." Gold said holding the door back for dear life.

Tails quickly grabbed the cup and filled it with water from the kitchen sink and brought it to Gold.

"Thank you." Gold thanked him.

"What do you plan to do with it?" Tails asked curiously.

"Oh the usual." Gold said with a smirk and immediately moved the glass toward Sonic, making the water splash out and hit Sonic. Sonic sat there for a moment.

"GAH WATER! SERIOUSLY GOLD, AGAIN?" Sonic said looking for something to dry off in, while the other people in the household/home laughed.

"OH WHAT'S SO FUNNY GOLD?" Blade said, who mysteriously got into the house.

Gold quickly looked at the random Blade and opened the door and quickly ran, laughing the whole time. Blade gave a sigh and looked at Rainbow, remembering that she helped.

"I would fly if I were you." Blade said to her.

Rainbow just sat there for a moment with big eyes, and quickly flew out of the window, breaking it without injuring herself.

"I JUST HAD THAT REPAIRED!" Twilight yelled from upstairs, who heard the glass break.

Gold was on the run again, laughing almost manically at his pranks. Again, he ran into Xavier and Nia.

"Would you stop running into us?" Xavier said out of breath.

"You guys are even worse than before, what happened?" Gold asked again.

"Another flashback, seriously author? Anyway..." Nia said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK...AGAIN!<strong>

After their encounter with Gold they decided to go talk with Fluttershy, just because they can. They arrived and lightly knocked on the door. Fluttershy answered it, opening it a crack.

"He...hello?" she quietly said.

"Hi! We are just going around town just because we can, and next stop was you." Nia said nicely.

"Oh...okay, well...come in...I suppose..." Fluttershy said, opening the door and hiding behind it.

The twins came in and sat down. Fluttershy walked in front of them.

"I need to go feed my animals, I'll be right back." Fluttershy said and went outside to do just that.

Nia and Xavier just looked around, basically just sitting there. However, a certain rabbit caught their eyes.

"Awwww look at the cute bunny Xavier!" Nia said pointing.

"Yeah, it is pretty cute. Wait, why is it giving us the death stare?" Xavier said.

"Why is it slowly creeping up to us?" Nia said, backing up in her seat.

"AND WHERE DID IT GET THAT FRYING PAN?"

*sounds of a frying pan banging, screams, etc.*

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback...<strong>

"Well you two are having one hell of a day." Gold said containing laughter.

"I still wonder where it got that frying pan..." Xavier said rubbing his head.

"At any rate, we got somewhere else to go now. Hopefully it isn't deadly." Nia said.

Suddenly Rainbow flew over them and yelled, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"GOTTA GO, BYE!" Gold said and ran, with Blade and Sonic in hot pursuit.

Gold kept running and running and running, Sonic and Blade right behind.

"Wait, isn't Sonic faster than me?" Gold said to the readers, causing a wall in Ponyville to break.

Suddenly, a glass of water appeared into his hands out of thin air.

"THANK YOU AUTHOR!" Gold yelled to no one and splashed the water behind him, hitting both Sonic and Blade in the face.

"DAMN YOU FOX!" Sonic yelled, getting the water out of his eyes.

Suddenly, stock chase music started going and the chase kept going like it would in an old movie. By the time Gold had ran, he made a full circle and ran into Twilight's house.

"Hey Twi, where is Tails?" Gold asked quickly holding the door.

"RIGHT HERE!" Tails yelled and landed right in front of Gold from the ceiling, with a glass of water in his hands and splashed Gold right in the face.

Sonic and Blade appeared looking into the house from the broke window and started laughing, also while Tails and Twilight laughed as well.

"Oh very funny, didn't expect Tails to do that." Gold said semisarcastically.

"Well then Goldie, you won't expect this either." Twilight said with a smirk and stopped using her magic on a bucket right above the door, making water splash onto Gold, getting him even more wet, and making everyone laugh again.

"Well then. Did not see that one." Gold said, not even sarcastically, because it was a surprise that she did that.

Suddenly, Xavier and Nia walked in and plopped themselves onto the couch.

"No wait, let me guess. Applejack kicked you where the sun don't shine or something, or Rainbow accidentally crashed into you." Gold said to them, still soaking wet.

"Oh no. Different." Nia said.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD FLASHBACK IS THE CHARM...wait what, WHICH ONE OF YOU WROTE THAT?<strong>

With basically no where else to go, the twins hoped to go somewhere where they wouldn't be injured, Rarity's boutique. Well they were wrong.

They had just arrived and they greeted her, "Hi Rarity, we are just walking on by."

Rarity looked at them for a second and immediately ran to the back and came out holding dozens on dozens of outfits with a big grin.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback. AGAIN. FOR THE LAST TIME. I PROMISE.<strong>

"72 outfits..." Nia said.

"Those suits made me feel like I was being squeezed to death." Xavier said, trying to forget the memory.

Everyone just laughed at their funny misfortune, and enjoyed the rest of the day. For tomorrow, would be a very intense and special day.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter chapter, but hey that was hella funny, right?<strong>

**Pinkies: Right!**

**You clones enjoy that chapter?**

**Pinkies: Right!**

**Are you just gonna agree with no matter what I say?**

**Pinkies: Right!**

**You all are a bunch of idiots, right?**

**Pinkies: Right!**

***sigh* Well, they did help with the humor. Hope everyone enjoyed this last big humor and relaxation chapter, because it is the last one...for now. There is like 3 references in this chapter, see if you can spot them. Thank you for reading, thank you to all my reviewers, leave a review if you would like, follow, favorite, yadda-yadda-yadda, and as always,**

***in harmony***

**Pinkie 1: EEEEEEEEEE**

**Pinkie 2: EEEEEEEEEE**

**Pinkie 3: EEEEEEEEEE**

**All: EEEEEEEON OUT!**


	26. Chapter 26: Beginning of the End

**Hello everyone!**

**Pinkies: Hiya!**

**Oh yeah, they started making some baked goods so they are staying around. Anyway, feeling a bit better today so I thought we should start the final chapters! Dun, dun, dun! Also, important note, there will be some important things to read in the outro, so be sure to read them. Anyway, to the reviews!**

**Pinkies: AWAY!**

**Glimpse: They just started making me baked stuff too! I hope they don't get as wild as yours did in Chaos to Harmony. Glad you thought it was funny!**

**Tail: Ha, ha! Don't worry about the ones on the mtr, JUST LAUGH JUST CAUSE!**

**BADA55: Oooooh actually I got an idea with that yellow thing. Not gonna appear here, but for something else I have planned. Most references were from SpongeBob, including the title. And multi-crossover? Hm...**

**Dante K Freeman: Yeah, I might have got it wrong with the whole Sun vs. Moon thing with Celestia, but again, not an expert at MLP. OMG yes, I can imagine Angel running into their base and destroying everything.**

**Werewolf lover99: Sorry about not mentioning yah, in the last few chappies, forgot to accept your reviews. Yes, Gold can get cocky at times as Sonic does, and don't worry, new enemy in the sequel. Oh and the Pinkies have something to say.**

**Pinkies: We just got here! To make it up, want some cookies?**

**Seriously, accept the cookies. One word. AMAZING.**

**Alex the Wolf75: Here *gives Pinkie clone*, I had extras. Glad you thought it was funny.**

**Captain: Well, Gold has been pranked, Sonic has, in a way some of the ponies were pranked, Blade and Ensis got pranked, you were next in line you two :D I can just picture the twins chasing Unknown XD**

**flutterlikeanangel: Glad you thought the chapter was funny!**

**BTW, 130 reviews! Woohoo! Let's start the final battle.**

**Pinkies: Don't forget to read the outro!**

**Thanks for the reminder, LET'S GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents...<strong>

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 26: Beginning of the End**

* * *

><p>After the nonsense and chaos that ensued in the group, everyone went their separate ways at the end of the day, Xavier and Nia practically running to hide because of their misfortune. The town was peaceful and quiet, with everyone already asleep to prepare for the day to come, as Luna rose the moon from the horizon. Night went and the next day followed with Celestia's rising of the Sun. Luckily for Gold, sunlight didn't hit his face that morning, for he was not in his normal spot on the couch. He wasn't even in the general vicinity of a window that would allow the daylight to hit his face. He was upstairs, not on the ground or in some chair, but sleeping next to Twilight. They had slept in a bed together before, when they were in the hospital, so it wasn't as awkward as some people might think. Instead of the Sun deciding to figuratively slap him in the face, the room the sunlight poured from the window, lighting up the room in a dim glow, not too harsh and not too dim that they would oversleep. Gold felt the warmth of the Sun and sat up. He looked out the window from the bed.<p>

"Ha! Not today Sun!" Gold whispered and pointed at the window, mocking the inanimate object of light.

Gold quietly turned in the bed and quietly stood up. He felt something strange on his head, like an extra appendage. He pat his head with his hand to find his fur on his head was all messed up from sleeping.

"If it isn't one thing, it is the next." Gold said with a sigh, and proceeded to brush down the bed head with his hands.

He proceeded to go down the stairs. He was about to make pancakes like he did on the first day he slept there, which seemed like forever ago. But, sadly he was interrupted by a ringing of the doorbell. He groaned and trudged his way to the door and opened it to find two very awake friends.

"You ready to go?" Sonic said to Gold with somewhat of a smile.

"I just woke up...and Twi is still sleeping..." Gold said with a 'I'm-tired-and-I-don't-want-to-do-anything' voice.

"Oh I can solve that!" Rainbow said beside Sonic, also as awake as Sonic.

Rainbow barged in past Sonic and flew past Gold.

"No, wait!" Gold begged, but she was already flying up the stairs, giving Sonic a smirk that Gold noticed.

"Oh, that funny to you?" Gold said, still with a tired voice.

"Yes, yes it is." Sonic said slyly.

"I'm like half-asleep, a quarter-awake, and a quarter-I want to punch you in the face." Gold said, making him laugh.

"Well, this will solve your problem." Sonic said and brought from behind his back a tall glass of ice cold water and splashed it all over Gold, making Sonic laugh hard.

"I'm still tired." Gold said.

"How? I froze this water in the clouds, which apparently are pretty cold." Sonic informed him.

"I'm an arctic fox, dumb-dumb. Cold doesn't do much for me." Gold informed.

"RAINBOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" somepony screamed from upstairs, making Rainbow race down the stairs and go back to Sonic.

"She's awake." Rainbow said with a smirk, making Gold roll his eyes.

Twilight came stomping down the stairs, with her mane soaked.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU." Twilight said in almost blind fury and used her magic to pick up a chair and toss toward them.

"Heads up!" Sonic yelled and they all ducked and the chair broke into pieces right above the door frame.

"So meet in the town square in a half-hour?" Sonic said nonchalantly, acting like a chair wasn't even thrown at them.

"Sounds good, now get out." Gold said and slammed the door before another chair hit the closed door and shattered like the other.

Gold turned around to see a very angry Twilight, you could almost see the smoke coming from her ears.

"You alright there?" Gold asked with a chuckle.

"Dandy." Twilight sarcastically said.

"It seems my sarcasm had rubbed off on you." Gold said with another chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Where did they say we have to meet?" Twilight asked rather grouchy.

"Town square in a half-hour. Don't be so grouchy." Gold said teasingly.

"I'm not a morning pony." she said back.

"Well, go get yourself pretty, I want Egghead and the damn dra...draqon...whatever the heck he is, to remember when we go kick their cans." Gold said with a smile.

"The word is draconequus **(A/N I think?)**." Twilight said, mood lighting up a bit.

"Whatever, hey, I got wet too." Gold said pointing at himself.

Twilight laughed and they both got ready and made some quick breakfast before heading out to the town square.

* * *

><p><strong>At town square...<strong>

"10...9...8...7..." Sonic was counting.

"Dude, just cut it already, who cares if they are late." Blade said to Sonic.

"Yes it does. 6...5...4..." Sonic continued to count.

Just then Gold and Twilight arrived at the town square, Gold running there and Twilight doing a simple teleport spell.

"Just on time." Gold said, specifically directing it at Sonic.

"Damnit." Sonic cursed under his breath. "Okay, role call!"

"Blade and Ensis!"

"Here!"

"Mane 6!"

"Here!"

"Present!"

The other ponies called out, et cetera.

"Xavier and Nia."

"Here, hopefully with some luck today." Nia said, remembering the previous day.

"The most awesomest hero and fastest thing ever that beats the blue fox at speed!"

No one called out.

"Oh wait, that is me sorry." Sonic boasted, looking at the fox himself.

"Tails will be back from asking the princesses about the location in a minute, and finally, Sparkly Gold." Sonic said finally.

"Um Sonic, we have no one called that." Blade said to him.

"Oh right, that is what I'm calling Gold and Twilight." Sonic said.

"Next time you are on a beach, you better watch your back." Gold said through gritted teeth.

"I think that is a good name for us." Twilight said, looking at Gold.

Gold immediately started fumbling on his words, "I mean...great name Sonic! I should have come up with it." Gold basically lied, just to make Twilight happy.

"That is what I want to hear." Sonic said and started looking around.

They all of the sudden heard a very low whirring of a helicopter to see it was Tails flying down to the middle of them.

"Through the princesses knowledge of the area and them being able to sense power sources, we have deducted that the base is on the very far end of the forest." Tails informed the group.

"Didn't I tell you they would be there?" Gold said to Xavier.

"Hm, I guess you did. Didn't expect for him to make it so obvious." Xavier supposed.

"Never mind that! Let's get a move on!" Rainbow said in the air, already heading toward the forest.

Everyone else started to run to the forest. Luckily for them, Tails obtained a map of the Everfree forest from the princesses, with a little dot on the map that moved in a route, like a magical GPS on a map. Gold was just staring at the dot.

"You do know I can make something exactly like this at home." Tails said, who has holding the map.

Gold looked back up, "Miles Prower, are you jealous?" Gold said slyly.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second, are you kidding me? This is easy to make with science." Tails said to Gold.

"Well for that, you need tons of electrical doodads, crazy machines, and the mind of a 14-year old fox genius with the highest IQ of all of us and the only one with that stuff is...you." Gold said. "Here literally any unicorn could do it." **(A/N Yes, Tails in this story is one year younger than Gold. Don't actually know how old he is in canon, but I like it better when he is close to Gold's age.)**

"Oh please, I bet you could do it." Tails said to Gold.

"All I have built is half a plane." Gold reminded Tails.

"Speaking of that, that brings up a problem." Tails said, almost sadly.

"Yeah, I have thought about it too. I don't know how we will get back." Gold said, staring through the forest canopy.

"Wasn't worrying about that actually." Tails said nodding his head.

"What do you mean?" Gold asked curiously.

"I already can tell Egghead has a portal back. I was thinking about, you know, going back here. For your and Sonic's sake." Tails said.

"Wow, thanks for thinking of us. We will have to make a stable portal and then come here and make the same stable portal." Gold assumed.

"True. It will have to be compact so we can get it through the portal at home. I can work that out." Tails figured.

"How long do you think it will take?" Gold asked worriedly.

"Maybe a month?" Tails said.

"A MONTH? But, Twilight..." Gold said.

"You will have to talk to her about it." Tails said.

"I guess so..." Gold said, almost depressed.

"Hey, chin up. Once it is done, you two can go back and forth as freely as you want." Tails said, trying to put up his spirits.

"Yeah, you are right." Gold said.

"There it is." Sonic said ahead of the group.

It was indeed there. A large steel half sphere was there, with multiple other tubes connecting to other half spheres, which made up the complex.

"My best bet would be the hub, where they and the power source and the important stuff are located, would be right in the middle." Tails said to the group.

"Well, let's end this." Xavier said excitedly.

"Gold and Sonic, would you like to do the honors?" Blade said, gesturing to the steel door.

Gold and Sonic looked at each other and groaned that they have to work together, but it was for the greater good. Gold prepared to send a barrage of energy at the door and Sonic got farther back to attempt multiple spin dashes. Sonic started spinning rapidly and Gold's hands started to glow blue and the attacks went off. The barrage of Eon energy hitting the door and Sonic hitting the door was making a clanking sound. After a bit of attacking the door fell down into the inside and an alarm was triggered, starting what would be the end of the war.

* * *

><p><strong>More of a so-so, humorousnormal/informational chapter. Want to stretch this out pretty far, definitely a couple of chapters. Pinkies, great job and MAKE MORE COOKIES! Please.**

**Pinkies: We are on it!**

**Alright time for some important news. For the sequel, all the OCs have been chosen. I still have to contact one of the creators and I have to decide on a newer face to bring in. I have a general idea on who, but my final choice will be in the 2-4 day period between the end of this story and the start of the sequel. I also plan a threequel, or a sequel to the sequel, but that's WAYYYYYYYY into the future.**

**The other important message is while the sequel is going on, I will be doing ANOTHER FANFICTION. It will not be connected to the Eon Chronicles series at all, and will not be canon for any of the Eon Chronicles stories. I had a brilliant idea the other day, and I think it will be awesome. It will be another Sonic and MLP crossover, but not exactly the simple kind of crossover where Sonic and Co. meet the Mane 6. Definitely gonna be very different. And no more info will be given on that topic. Be patient and be prepared for epicness coming your way. And yes, I will need OCs, but NO REQUESTS. Already have my people in mind, and they will be contacted during the period between this fanfiction's end and the beginning of the sequel. **

**Got a schedule for both new stories, the sequel being more frequently updated. My idea and schedule will be told in the sequel. After all that information, thank you for reading, thanks to all my reviewers, leave a review and all the other stuff if you want, and as always,**

**EONNNNNN OUT!**


	27. Chapter 27: Harmonic Eon Part One

**Hello there! I hope you are excited because this is the first part of the two-part finale of Eon Chronicles! That's right it is here already! Pinkies are you excited or what!**

**Pinkies: YEAH *throws cupcakes***

**-.- While I go clean up these cupcakes from everywhere, let's see the reviews.**

**Captain: Fixed that error in there. Age in canon I don't really bother with, can get confusing.**

**Glimpse: Thanks! I hope my idea goes well.**

**Peacock Cheesesteak: Tails is 8?! I do not approve Sega. 11/12 I can deal with, but I like my age better. On a totally different note, WHY IS TAILS VOICED BY A GIRL? I know it is to give him a child voice but come on, he isn't 6 with a really high voice.**

**BADA55: Blade and Ensis, you will be married soon. As in sequel soon.**

**Werewolf: Um, Sonic and Kangaroo Jack? That is just...I don't even know what to say to that...**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Thanks!**

**Alex: Ooooooo, Twilight clone. And I now know Tails is 8. I just like the idea of having Tails and Gold be around the same age, even if uncanon.**

**Thanks to Alex for a Twilight clone. I already got an idea. THROW CHAIRS AT SONIC.**

**Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *dodging chairs***

**Alright, let's start the finale to Eon Chronicles: Eonic Harmony!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that isn't mine, I own Gold, the Eon, etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents...<strong>

**The first part to the finale of...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 27: Harmonic Eon Part One**

* * *

><p>The alarm of intruders rang in the heroes ears as they can down the hallway, along with the sound of shoes and hoofs clanking against the metal floor of the hallway. The whole journey had come to this, the primary reason they had come to Equestria was to finally do this task. Security cameras were all quickly turning themselves to the unwanted guests as they arrived. Surprisingly, no robots had popped out, oh wait, spoke to soon. A brigade of robots came out of a hole in the ceiling and dropped in the hallway, immediately opening fire. Half of the group went into an adjacent hallway on the left to dodge the fire, the other half going to the right hallway. Gold looked across the main hallway, where the bullets were flying, to the other half of the group at Twilight. Somehow she understood his plan and they both ran out of their hallways to the middle, Twilight making a barrier to protect and Gold shooting Eon like he had a machine gun. The row of robots were decimated as they switched sides. Gold gestured to move on and they all started to run again down the hallway. Multiple hallways led to other branches of the facility, but they were all ignored because they wanted to get to the middle as quick as possible to end this war that was started. Some robots were in these small hallways and tried to fight the group, but were quickly and easily defeated due to the robots usually being alone in the hallways. The hallway seemed endless but they eventually were stopped in their tracks by a large steel door with a keypad and computer next to it.<p>

"Tails, can you hack it?" Gold asked.

"Give me a moment." Tails said and went to work on the computer, writing gibberish that no one could possibly understand.

They all stood around for a moment, waiting for the door to open.

"Uh, buddy, how long is this gonna take?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"This is more advanced than I thought. Never thought Eggman would be able to code this well." Tails said as he was typing furiously.

"Heads up, robots on far end." Xavier warned as he saw a squadron of robots heading their way.

Once the robots actually noticed their presence, they immediately open fired. Twilight acted quickly and put up a magical barrier to block the bullets. Gold and Xavier started to shoot down the robot group from afar, Tails still trying to open the door. Suddenly, robots started pouring in huge groups out of the smaller hallways in huge numbers.

"Tails, soon would be helpful!" Gold yelled behind him, fighting of some robots that managed to get to the border.

"This isn't easy you know!" Tails yelled back.

The robots kept flowing from the hallways nonstop, some shooting the barrier, others were just running into the barrier trying to get at them. When a robot got to the barrier, Gold would just kick them back and shoot them, or Blade would push them with his voice. Eventually, the amount of robots running at the barrier made the barrier break, surprising them all.

"Twi, get that barrier back up quick." Gold said behind him again.

"I can't just do two barriers that fast!" she said, now helping by firing magic at the robots.

For now they had to just hope that a stray bullet wouldn't hit one of them. This went on for several more minutes, luckily, no one got hit like they did at Canterlot.

"WE'RE IN!" Tails yelled over a ding and the pneumatics of the door hissed. The steel door was finally opening and for some reason the robots stopped firing. Gold knew why when he turned around. Inside the room that was closed by that door was a giant circular room, with a giant glass tube in the middle. That wasn't the reason they stopped firing however. The reason was the room was absolutely filled with robots, the whole glass tube was surrounded with them. All of them heard the door open and looked at the group, now sandwiched by robots on both sides.

"Um..." Sonic said looking at the group.

Both sides of robots started firing at the group, trapped. Nia was able to slow the bullets on both sides, but not for long. Gold acted fast and shot a highly pressurized shot of Eon upward, creating a hole on the steel ceiling.

"EVERYONE UP!" Gold yelled jumping through the hole.

Most of them were able to jump out, but some had to be lifted up there. Once everyone was out, they all took a breather after realizing that could have been the end of them right there. However, they were quickly back on their feet when the robots started to try shooting through the ceiling to them on the roof.

"We have to clear the hallway." Xavier said and Gold got an idea.

"I got it. Sonic with me." Gold said and he started to run along the roof, with Sonic right beside.

"So what is your plan." Sonic said seriously.

"Slow down a bit." Gold said still looking forward.

"I don't think this is a good time for a race."

"Just do it."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and controlled his speed to be about 3 yards behind Gold. Gold was still running forward.

"What the hell did that accomplish?" Sonic yelled forward.

"SPIN DASH!" Gold yelled as they were approaching the entrance.

"What?"

"I SAID SPIN DASH NOW!" Gold yelled again.

Sonic heard him this time and went into a ball and spin dashed forward. As he passed Gold, Gold quickly grabbed him still in a ball, with Eon covered hands. The reached the door they had blown open and Gold jumped with Sonic spinning in his hand. As he jumped he did a flip and in the middle of it threw Sonic down the hallway, glowing a bright blue because of the Eon. As soon as Sonic made contact with the ground, he shoot forward like a laser with a blue laser trail. He was going very fast through the monotonous hallway and quickly approached the area where all the robots were. He was moving so fast the robots didn't even notice him rocketing toward them and soon they didn't notice anything as he ripped through the robots in the hallway, bouncing off some to hit all of them. After the last one was cleared he bounced off it and came out of the ball and started running back to the entrance. He saw the entrance in sight and saw a hand pop out from the top. He grabbed it and was swung back to the roof and immediately started running back to the group, with Gold right behind him.

"Good move there." Sonic actually complimented Gold.

"Thanks." Gold said uncharacteristic to him.

They made their way back to the group and jumped back into the hole, everyone else followed assuming the hallway was clear. The robots in the giant room were still present so they took cover in one of the adjacent hallways.

"What is that glass thing in the middle?" Twilight asked as Gold was looking around the corner.

"I assume it is an elevator maybe." Tails spoke up.

"And I have an idea where it leads." Gold said still looking.

"Well there is too many robots in there." Sonic said.

"Well we can take care of them. You guys got to get to the elevator." Xavier said.

"Yeah we can handle them. We can catch up with everyone later." Nia agreed.

"Alright if something happens...thank you two." Gold said now looking at them.

"It has been a pleasure." Xavier said with a nod.

"Twilight, barrier please." Nia asked and Twilight did and everyone huddled into it.

They all came out of the hallway and were met to bullets that came right to their face, but never hit. The slowly moved forward, with Xavier and Nia shooting at the robots while everyone else worried about getting to that elevator. They made it to the room and they focused fire to ahead of them, to make a path to the elevator. They made it to the elevator and everyone except Xavier and Nia cramped into the elevator, which barely had enough room for them all. Xavier pressed a button from the outside which closed the capsule and shot everyone up the elevator to who knows where.

"Well this was certainly a strange adventure, am I right?" Xavier said while fighting off robots.

"You said it bro." Nia said, also preoccupied with her own robots.

"How about we end this a little special." Xavier said.

"Oh, I see what you are saying." Nia said, understanding his idea.

**(A/N Sorry Capt if I do this totally wrong, which I probably will)**

The twins focused energy in themselves, bullets doing nothing to them in this state. Suddenly they both sprouted white angel wings, their angel forms. The robots stopped shooting and actually started to back up from them.

"Now who is scared." Xavier talked down to them and the massacre of the robots started.

* * *

><p><strong>In the elevator...<strong>

Everyone and everypony was just waiting, Gold humming to the unnecessary elevator music that was playing. The had been in the elevator for about a minute now, already high above the complex they just got out of. A giant base in the sky came into view with chrome walls and floor and glass all around it. The elevator entered this place and stopped with a ding. Inside was one of Eggman's new and giant robot, the Egg Dragon. NOT DRAGOON.

"We have been waiting for you!" Eggman said with his capsule.

"Yes, yes we have." Discord teleported into existence, making Gold grit his teeth.

"This is where it ends, Egghead!" Sonic said stepping forward.

Discord had shot Dark Eon at Sonic but he dodged it. He shot again but this time it was intercepted by some Eon Gold shot off.

"You are not hurting anyone again! It is just you and me Discord!" Gold said to the enemy.

"Well if that is how you want it. However, I think the ponies also have a bone to pick with me." Discord said with an evil smile.

"No, JUST YOU AND ME!" Gold yelled, he didn't want the ponies to get hit by Discord.

"Nope already made up my decision. Let's go somewhere, a little less occupied." Discord said and he, Gold and the ponies were teleported somewhere else, leaving Sonic, Tails, Blade and Ensis with the Egg Dragon and Eggman.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, THE FINAL FIGHT BETWEEN SONIC AND EGGMAN AND THE FINAL FIGHT BETWEEN DISCORD AND GOLD AND THE PONIES. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? HOW WILL THIS END FOR EVERYONE? THAT IS RIGHT, NEXT CHAPTER, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF EON CHRONICLES: EONIC HARMONY. ALSO THAT IS RIGHT, CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, thank you to all my reviewers, leave a review and whatever if you would like, and as always,**

**COOOKKKIEESSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

**Oh wait, that's what I say when the Pinkies are finished with baking the cookies...oh wait I got it.**

**EONNNNNNNN COOOOKIESSSSS.**

**Wait, that's not right either. *clears throat***

**EONNNNNNNNNNNNNN OUT!**


	28. Chapter 28: Harmonic Eon Part Two

**I can't believe it is here. The end of my first story. I never thought I would even start this fanfiction, let alone have it actually end. It's amazing, but this is it. This IS the final chapter of Eon Chronicles: Eonic Harmony. I hope everyone enjoyed my story. Actually, what's funny is when I put up the first chapter of this story, I actually got three reviews. One from werewolf, who was my first reviewer. And the other two were very hateful, one of them calling this, and I quote, 'another gay *** OC story'. But I totally ignored them and now I'm here, at the end. I have a lot of people to thank, and I will do that as we look at the reviews.**

**Glimpse: First off, I hope you had fun with that Twilight clone that I donated. And your idea will be used. Second, a huge thank you. I remember, when I first started on here, I asked about Gold in Chaos to Harmony. It was my dream to be in anyone's story, but I wanted to be in Chaos to Harmony the most, and you actually accepted my question and put Gold in Chaotic Bonds. I can't thank you enough for that. You are an amazing and wise writer, and you have given me advice and hope and inspiration to write and keep on writing. I can't thank you enough for reviewing and taking time out of your schedule to read this. Thank you.**

**BADA55: Yes, your idea will be used as well, did not think of it. Anyway, oh, BADA55. The first person to ask about adding an OC to the story, and let me tell you, I was in utter joy when you asked. I had read stories around, and Blade here, Blade there, and I wanted it to happen in my story as well, and it did. I can't thank you enough for reading and reviewing the whole way through, and for putting Gold in Impractical Hedgehogs, which I add, was hilarious.**

**Tail: Yeah, angel form and that stuff is Capt.'s style. Anyway, again, I can't thank you enough for reading and reviewing.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: PINKIE I NEED COOKIES STAT!**

**Pinkies: Here you go!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: There yah go. And don't worry about if you can't update quickly. People are sticking with your story, and they are patient. Don't write when you are frustrated with everything, write when you want to and feeling that you want to. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot.**

**Capt: Will be using the 9-tail idea. Ah, yes, captainawsum9999. When you first reviewed, I saw that and I thought 'Wow, that's step one.'. I never would have thought you would stick around for this story, even though it wasn't TailsXTwilight. And I couldn't believe it when you said to me straight out that Gold was being put in Son of Space. You reviewed the whole thing, front to back, and reviewed it all. I guess you were kinda like a mentor to me, helping me out and stuffz. So thank you, for everything.**

**Aura: Sonic somehow pissed off that dragon, I don't even know how...**

**Sonic: I punched it in its...**

**GAH SONIC! WHY?**

**Sonic: Why not?**

**Aura: -.- Anyway, I also remember asking you about putting Gold into a story, and you agreed and put Gold into Lost Souls. It was amazing to me that people like you and Glimpse actually accepted my OC, when I had only just started. So I thank you for that and for reading and reviewing.**

**Alex: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Your anticipation can stop now, BECAUSE IT IS HERE.**

**Dante K Freeman: Thank you for reading and all of your reviews. Yes, this final battle will be amazing.**

**Newplayer100: I'm sorry but I already have the sequel's OCs already lined up, and I am not accepting anymore. I am sorry and hope you can understand.**

**Werewolf: Yeah, thought you would like the slogan mix up. Thank you for being my first reviewer and reviewing ever since.**

**NO MORE SOB STORIES AND THE FEELS, LET'S FINISH IT OFF!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gold the Fox presents...<strong>

**The finale of...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Eonic Harmony**

**Chapter 28: Harmonic Eon Part Two**

* * *

><p>"Egg Dragon, eh? Seems like another recycled boss fight to me!" Sonic threw banter at Eggman.<p>

"This isn't just some boss fight! This robot is powered by-ah, almost told you! It is something you have never experienced before!" Eggman countered and pressed a button inside that let flames spill out of the robot's mouth, almost burning the four that were fighting it.

Ensis used one of her most helpful things this time, her ability to buff others. She gave Sonic and Blade a speed and defense boost, even though they really didn't need it. Sonic started running circles around the robot, making its head turn around and around, snapping at him occasionally. While it was distracted, Blade sent a powerful kick at the robot's torso, making it step back a few feet. The Egg Dragon turned its head back toward Blade and sent flames spewing toward Blade while he was standing still. The flames engulfed him and the robot let out a metallic roar, thinking it had torched its prey alive, while Sonic and Ensis looked in shock at the sight. The flames stopped and Blade was still standing there, not one burn to be found.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" Blade sent with a grin.

He pulled out his swords from their sheathes and dashed to one of the legs, and cut off a tube that was one the leg, spewing some gas from it. The robot roared and tried to step on him, but Blade back flipped back to his spot. He quickly glanced at his swords to see they were glowing mysteriously. But there is no dragon in sight, he thought. He then remembered what Eggman had said about the robot being powered by something Sonic didn't know about. Speaking of Sonic, he was continually bouncing on Eggman's pod on the robot, rather annoying to the scientist. The robot was shaking its head furiously trying to get the hedgehog off. The robot suddenly stopped and Sonic stood in front of Eggman's pod.

"Had enough yet?" Sonic asked through the glass.

"Not yet!" Eggman said and pressed a button and a joystick appeared between his legs.

Eggman grabbed it and the wings of the robotic dragon started lightly flapping. However, the wings had jet engines on them and they started to glow bright blue. The sound of the engines burst into the air and Sonic jumped off and turned around. The dragon that Eggman had was now flying. Right now, it was flying straight toward them. It was about to impact but the three standing there jumped to the side and the robot turned around to the other side. As it turned back to the group, it revealed two missile holsters on the bottom of its wings and shot them off. Blade started to run heat-seeking missiles right behind him. Sonic was watching to make sure he was fine but was surprised by the robot flying back to him and stepping on him with its metallic foot. It picked Sonic up with its claws and brought him to Eggman's face.

"Any last words, you filthy rat!" Eggman said with an evil smile.

"Yeah, he's not a rat!" someone said on the side.

Suddenly, the arm that was holding Sonic fell off the robot with a large crash on the metallic ground. Sonic jumped out of its grasp and looked at what remained of the shoulder. Tails was standing there, drill in hand.

"You insolent fox!" Eggman cursed at his doing and made the robot spew flames at Tails.

He jumped off the robot and landed with a roll and started running from the flames, barely making it back to Sonic and Ensis.

"Good work buddy!" Sonic grinned as they high fived.

"Thanks, I also did a little something-something for Blade." Tails mentioned, giving Sonic a confused look.

"Oooooooh, Eggy." Blade said behind the robot.

The robot turned around and Eggman looked in shock. Blade now had creamish gold fur instead of his normal leather colored fur.

"How is that possible? You don't even have emeralds!" Eggman boomed through the robot.

"Simple. I realized your robot was running on a dragon soul, so Tails opened the back hatch while you were occupied with Sonic, and I just took it." Blade said while flying, making Eggman gulp. "Now let's have some fun."

Blade flew at the robot, making a hole in it clean through. He did it again, leaving another hole. He was flying so fast, streaks of gold were flying through the robot. After a couple more times, he stopped flying to see his work. The robot was sparking all over the place, looking like it was going to fall apart at any second.

"FUS RO DAH!" He yelled finally.

A huge force came at the robot from the shout, significantly increased in power and size due to Blade being in Super. The force hit the robot hard and it flew back very far and upon impact, broke into many pieces, with Eggman's pod on the top of the pile, Eggman very dazed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"You know what? This angel thing isn't really doing it for me." Xavier said out loud to Nia while still shooting and destroying robots one by one.

"I feel the same, how about..." Nia said.

"Oh, I already know what you are going to say." Xavier said.

They both landed on the ground, the robots closing in on them. Suddenly a huge burst of energy was created blowing away and destroying robots around a radius at the same time. Xavier and Nia now both had 9 tails, made out of a red energy, their Kyuubi forms. **(A/N that is what a nine tailed fox is called, correct?)**

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Xavier said in a voice that sounded that he had multiple voices.

The twins started running around, the robots practically blowing up around them without a single movement, the power they were wielding enormous. Within a matter of minutes, all the robots in the base were just scraps of metal on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>In an open field...<strong>

Discord, Gold and the ponies materialized on a very open field, grass blowing in some light wind there. The ponies were behind Gold and Discord was on the other side facing Gold. The weather was rather calm, the sky blue and the Sun almost at sunset.

"I don't like this weather much, let's change it." Discord said and shot some magic at the sky.

The magic vanished in the sky and the sky became overcast with billowing gray clouds, rain now pouring down at a normal pace. Lightning cracked in the sky, thunder rumbling over the plain. The rain hit everyone, but Gold ignored it, intent on finishing Discord now.

"It ends here Discord!" Gold yelled over the rain.

"Oh Gold, so naïve! You can't even kill me, yet you look like you want to right now." Discord yelled back.

"I will end you if it is the last thing I do!" Gold yelled.

Gold dashed toward Discord and kicked him in the face sending him up. Gold jumped up and grabbed his leg and threw him back to the ground, creating a small crater. Gold was still in the air.

"Eon Blast!"

Gold shot the Eon Blast into the crater, deepening it a bit. After the attack was finished, Gold landed back on the ground to only hear a maniacal laughing.

"Oh Gold, how hard you try! Face it, I AM A GOD." The voice said.

Discord materialized in front of Gold and shot hit point-blank in the face with magic, sending him back a few feet. Gold recovered and landed on his feet. He then saw Discord teleport behind the ponies.

"Let's see how you fight someone you don't want to fight." Discord said, making the ponies turn around.

Discord's eyes went a weird dark purple and so did the ponies. The ponies turned back to face Gold, with now dark eyes. Gold's eyes went big when he realized that Discord was controlling them. Applejack ran to Gold and tried bucking him hard in the legs. Gold moved to the side, only to meet a hoof to the face from Fluttershy who was flying. Gold got up and was met with a buck to the chest, sending him backward a ways clutching his chest. Fluttershy was coming at him again but this time Gold sidestepped and lightly brought her down to the ground. Gold's hand glowed blue over her and she stopped moving. She slowly got up with normal eyes. Gold nodded to her before getting hit with some magic. He turned his head to see the attacker who was Rarity. Gold quickly got up and ran at her while dodging magic projectiles. He got to her and also used the Eon to snap her out of the magic. Gold was almost met with another buck to the chest from Applejack but quickly dodged it. He quickly then did the Eon healing to bring her back to normal. Gold was safe for a moment but quickly wasn't when a cannon blast zoomed right past him, actually burning a small part of his tails. He looked back to see Pinkie with her cannon. Gold got a smirk and knew exactly how to bring her back.

"HEY PINKIE, PARTY AT PONYVILLE!" Gold yelled cupping his hands to be louder.

Pinkie instantly snapped out of it, "PARTYOHMYSCELESTIAWHERE?" she said, frantically looking around.

Gold smirked and shook his head lightly, "That pony."

He was brought quickly back to reality when a lightning bolt literally hit the ground right in front of him. He looked up to see a smaller cloud than the rest that was lower than the rest. The lightning hit behind him this time and Gold got out-of-the-way. He looked back to see the cloud unoccupied. While looking that way, he was kicked in the back and sent flying forward. He landed on his face but still got back up. He turned himself around to see the possessed Rainbow flying there. Gold had another smirk.

"Oh, so you are the fastest in Equestria. Well let's test you." Gold said to himself and dashed at the cyan pegasus.

Rainbow started flying the same at Gold, them about to crash into each other. Suddenly, a rainbow ring shot from Rainbow and she started flying even faster at Gold, the Sonic Rainboom. They were about to collide head on. But, like it happened in slow motion, Gold slid on his knees to slide under her and shot a light Eon orb upward, sending her off course. She crashed onto the ground, dizzy but back to normal. Gold got back up from the ground only to be met with some purple lightning to his chest. He wince in pain and looked up to see the final possessed pony, Twilight was shooting the magic lightning. Meanwhile, Discord was sitting in a movie theater chair with some popcorn.

"Oh, this is where it gets interesting." Discord said munching on some popcorn.

Gold quickly got out-of-the-way of the lightning clutching his chest, that attack actually hurt. He started running in a circle around Twilight, magic purple lightning almost hitting him as he did. Gold sent some Eon at her to distract her. She shot magic at it making it disappear. However, she had lost sight of Gold. She looked around furiously for her target but saw nothing but miles of rain. Suddenly, someone tapped on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to be met with Gold kissing her on the lips. He eyes went back to normal instantly and they broke off, the ponies now back to normal. **(A/N yes I know that was cheezy, but IT MUST BE DONE) **Discord got off his seat and went back to his place.

"They were supposed to kill you, but bravo. However, I think this ends here." he said with a grin.

ALL 7 CHAOS EMERALDS appeared around Discord, making the ponies and Gold gasp. Dark orbs flew from the emeralds into Discord's body. He tensed up for a moment, absorbing the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. A dark aura formed around him. He started turning black as the night itself, his eyes reddening to a blood-red tint. Purple lines that seemed like energy started to etch on him. The aura died down and what was left was almost pure darkness, what we will call Eclipsed Discord.

"**NOW DIE GOLD THE FOX!" **he said with a very deep and almost terrifying voice.

He shot black electricity at Gold, hitting him square in the chest. Gold was trying to endure it but it was too much. He went on his knees, clutching his chest in massive pain, feeling like he was dying from the inside. Suddenly the pain felt lighter. He turned his head slowly to see the girls had the Elements active and were hitting Gold with a rainbow beam. The darkness was too strong though, and Gold felt like he was going to die again.

'The ring Gold.' someone said in his voice.

He remembered that Celestia had given him that ring with the blue sapphire on it and said it will be of use later **(A/N Chapter 8, anyone?)**. Gold looked at the ring on his finger. It was glowing very blue right now. Gold then thought of something. Through the agonizing pain, he turned his body with the ring pointing out and the rainbow beam caused by the Elements met the ring. A light from the sky burst out of the sky and hit Gold, engulfing him in light also causing Discord to stop firing. Big burst of energy boomed out of the beam from the sky, no one knew what was happening. The beam went back up and revealed something amazing and shocking. It was Gold, alive, but way different. The white tips of his tails were now a vibrant purple. He now had angelic wings on his back, but the feathers were vibrantly colored, starting at the top with red, and ending at the bottom with purple. The figure stood up while everypony watched with amazement. He opened his eyes to reveal amazing purple eyes, not the sea blue ones he had before, for this was the Harmonic Eon Warrior, this was Harmonic Gold.

"**I like this." **he said and flew up a bit and hovered over the ground. **"I like this a lot."**

"**YOU WON'T BE LIKE THAT FOR LONG." **Eclipsed Discord said and shot out more dark lightning.

The lightning zoomed toward Gold. Gold covered himself with the new wings and the lightning did nothing.

"**HOW?" **the dark figure bellowed to the storm going on.

Harmonic Gold got a smirk and snapped his fingers. A rumbling could be heard in the sky. Blue spirits it seemed like came from a crevice in the cloud cover and surrounded Discord. He struggled but could not fight against these Eon spirits. They lifted him high into the sky. Gold looked behind him at the spectating ponies and smirked at them.

"**Watch this one." **he said to them.

He took off into the sky, leaving a purple feather behind floating to the ground. He got level with the restrained Discord and looked at him. Gold focused his energy and a blue circle started to form and started to expand. After a while, the circle stopped growing. A red symbol appeared attached to the bottom of the circle, the symbol was three jewels, surprising one of the ponies below.

"That's my cutie mark." Rarity said looking up.

Around the circle more of their cutie marks appeared, all with different colors of the rainbow. Finally at the top was Twilight's. The symbols started to spin rapidly around Gold, turning into a circle of mixed colors and the symbols were almost impossible to see. Gold started to speak to the restrained Discord.

"**You have used darkness against these ponies in hopes of destroying everything they have. You have harnessed this darkness to fight against the light in hopes of winning. I am Gold the Fox, the Eon Warrior. I am the one to protect the innocent against your darkness. I am the one who will end this darkness, to end your rampage. I am THE LIGHT." **he spoke in almost a godly voice.

"**YOU CANNOT KILL ME EON WARRIOR, YOU ALONG WITH THESE PONIES WILL PERISH. I WILL WIN." **Discord yelled back.

Gold pulled hid hands back and a rainbow orb started spinning in his hands. He focused all his energy into it, all the Eon he could access, all the harmony that the Elements gave him.

"**HARMONIC BLAST!" **he yelled.

The orb turned to a huge rainbow beam and shot at Discord. Discord tried to break free but was engulfed by the blast, screaming in defeat. The darkness perished in him and he was slowly turned into stone. The attack died down and all was left was a statue. The statue fell out of the sky and landed, breaking into chunks of rock. Gold landed slowly and the wings left him and he returned to normal, breathing heavily. Gold was about to turn around but was tackled by Twilight hugging him.

"He's gone." she whispered.

"He is, isn't he? Gold said, laughing a bit.

They shared the hug for a little longer before breaking away after realizing everypony was there. Gold looked at them all.

"I think we should head back to the base." Gold said while picking up the emeralds.

He held one in his hand and focused energy into it, "Eon Teleport." and they were gone, as so was Discord and his darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the base...<strong>

Gold and the ponies just arrived and everyone started to talk about, except for Tails who was tinkering with some machines. He figured out Eggman's portal, and started to work on it while everyone was talking. Tails finished his work and pressed a button, creating a portal. He whistled with his fingers to get everyone's attention.

"The portal is up, but only for five minutes, so sadly..." Tails was about to regret what he was about to say. "Say...your goodbyes."

"WAIT YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING?" Rainbow said looking worriedly at Sonic.

"We will be back, we need to check up and then Tails has to make a stable portal to here." Sonic comforted her.

"But, you can't leave." Twilight said to Gold, tears actually forming.

Gold looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Look Twilight, we need to go back, we have people we need to make sure they are okay. Plus we gotta put Egghead here in his place." Gold said sadly to her.

"But, I will miss you..."

"Twilight, I will come back for you. I need you and the ponies to stay strong here for a bit and then I will return. And I swear when we come back, I am taking you to our world, and we are gonna have the best time of our lives. This hurts me too, but I need you to stay strong." Gold said, and kissed her. "I love you."

She returned the kiss and tightly hugged him, "I love you too."

They broke it up and looked at each others eyes.

"Did I ever tell you about how beautiful your eyes are." Gold said sweetly, making her giggle.

"No you didn't."

Gold glanced to the side to see Sonic and Rainbow sharing a hug as well, and actually smiled at them. Tails said his good byes and waved as he stepped into the portal. Sonic broke up his hug and gave Rainbow a quick kiss and jumped into the portal. Gold head toward the portal and turned around, and looked at the ponies that were watching him leave.

"We will be back." he said and entered the portal back to Mobius, with a promise to return to Equestria as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>That is it. The finale of it. My first story, it is complete. I cannot thank everyone enough for reading this and reviewing it. There is a...who...lot of...pe...Pinkies...wha...is...going...on...<strong>

**Pink...es: The connection to the...story is...dying...**

**I...don't know...what is happening but...thank you...review...and...always...**

**EO...OU...**

***signal cut off***

* * *

><p>Darkness is all that the god of chaos could see. This certainly not what happened when he turned to stone. Was this a consequence of Gold's attack? Or was this a consequence for his darkness.<p>

"**Who are you?" **a voice bellowed around him.

He hesitated before answering, "I am Discord, god of chaos."

"**Discord, god of chaos. Then how the hell are you here?"**

"I don't know, this fox..."

"**Wait fox? Was he blue? Was he using some sort of energy?"**

"Why yes he was, nosy. Why do you care, and why are am I here?"

"**So the old man's kid is alive, that damn kid."**

"What are you talking about?"

"**You are in the darkness, where when people using darkness die and are reborn into the darkness."**

"Oh, really?"

"**Yes. So this fox, he ended you."**

"Yeah, him and his damn pony friends."

"**Ponies? This certainly is new to me."**

"Yeah, they are annoying."

"**No matter. I will be reborn soon into darkness, and soon I WILL END THE EON WARRIOR. I AM THE DARK."**

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED IN<strong>

**EON CHRONICLES:**

**DARKENED DAWN**

**TO BE RELEASED SOON**


End file.
